Be MySelf In Time
by Kiragirl17
Summary: Sequel to Can I be My True Self? FemNaruto.Dont have to read first to understand this one. Naruto's sent back in time by an unknown enemy. What will she do when she comes face to face with her father? Will She be able to get over her emotional scars?
1. Life moves on

Hello there!

Here is a sequel to Can I be my true Self? And I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

FemNaruto.

Summary: Naruto comes home from a Mission to find a painful truth, which drives her half cocked into battle. Naruto is sent back in time by an unknown enemy. What will she do when she comes face to face with her father, who she had never met only heard about in stories? Will She be able to get over her emotional scars? Or will she held back by them?

You don't really need to read the prequel to understand what is going on, but it does give information to better understand this story.

I meant to get this out couple week ago, but I have no internet connected so yea. It sucks!

I hope you like this chapter and review, which makes me a very happy author, who write more!

One reader told me Naruko was the female version of Naruto and it would be better to use the female name. To me it doesn't really matter; however, I do not know if it goes with the story since Naruto grew up thinking she was an he and had been called Naruto all her life so yea. Tell me what you think!

So Sakura had a baby girl and I was wonder if you guys had any names in mind!

* * *

Be Myself In Time

Chapter One:

Life Moves on

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled practicing her father's jutsu. The field around her was filled with caters. Every time she blasted the stone, pieces of the materials went flying everywhere, which tested her reflexes as she dodged the incoming pieces.

"Naruto."

Her name distracted her from the debris coming her way as she glanced to the person calling her name. It was Sakura with a baby in her arms. Turning her attention back to the debris, Naruto wasn't able to dodge one pieces and it cut into her cheek.

Few seconds later, Naruto turned to her friend. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" she asked wiping the blood off her face.

Sakura eyed Naruto. "The question is what are you doing here? You just got back from a mission." She said while humming to her baby.

"We got back early and I wanted to trained," Naruto shrugged. She had no reason why she was here. Blood dripped down her face.

"I am surprise that you didn't go running to your fiancé of yours," Sakura winked walking to the blonde.

"How did you know about that?" She asked studying her ring finger.

"It's all the talk around the village," Sakura revealed taking a seat on a nearby stone. "How is my little girl doing?" She whispered to her daughter.

Naruto walked to the mother and daughter combo. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Naruto took the little baby and walked/bounced around in a circle. "She's cute."

"Yes, she is." Sakura noticed Naruto's smile from holding the baby. "So why are you upset? You're engaged to the man you love."

Naruto had to think for a few seconds before she could answer. "I would have liked to tell people myself and not have them hear it from someone else." She made funny faces at the cute baby. Maybe that was the reason why she didn't run straight to Sasuke. Marrying the last Uchiha was a big deal in this village, placing a lot of responsibilities on her. Some of them, she wasn't ready for, but she loved him. She would do anything for him. It just made her sick that the council got what they want.

Even through she loved him with all her heart and was ready to be tied to him, there was something haunting her. It was like she was expecting something bad to happen to her like it always did.

Sakura sighed. "Yea, I bet. You got engaged before you left and didn't tell anyone, but yet everyone in the village knows." She stood up walking to the Naruto, who handed her back the baby. "But who cares when you got the man of your dreams."

"Yea," Naruto smiled. "I think it is time to surprise him." She rubbered her hands together like she had an evil plan. "I wasn't due back until tomorrow. I wonder what he does when I am not there." She pondered. Life was boring without her.

"I don't know. I don't see Sasuke as a people person." Sakura bounced her little baby. It wasn't long before the baby started to cry. "Well I think is time for a nap," she sighed.

–––

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house and let herself in. He gave her key to his huge house sometime ago, wanting her to feel at home. She, however, didn't feel comfortable in his house: it felt cold. His house didn't feel like a home. There wasn't anything there to suggest that he even lived there. Unlike her house (her father's), there were photos and hints of love all over the house. It was a home.

She made her way through the semi-dark house, which made her wonder if he was even home. She didn't want to yell, since either way it wouldn't be worth anything. If she yelled and he was home, he would be annoyed as hell and give her a talking to. He didn't like loudness, which was bad when you were dating Naruto. It got her in trouble. If he wasn't home, she would just strain her voice for no reason.

She made it up the stairs and turned down the hallway. It didn't take her too long before she heard laugher and giggling. It was Ino. _What's she doing here? Let alone in up here. _She got closer to the room. Sasuke's bedroom door came into view and with that his voice flooded her ears.

The sounds, they were making, made her sick to her stomach. _What the hell are they doing in his bedroom_? She knew what they were doing. There wouldn't be any other reason why Ino would be in his bedroom.

Her right hand played with her engagement ring. Horrible things plagued her mind bring her close to tears, but she couldn't cry in _his _house. She wouldn't let herself fall apart in this place. She moved closer to his room. She had to see it with her own two eyes. She was asking to for pain.

The door to his room was cracked allowing her to look in to see two bodies on the bed. To her horrible, Sasuke was naked above a naked Ino. Naruto could hear the other blonde moaning and screaming out his name. She could see every push Sasuke made. She could see the sweat run down their body.

Naruto wanted to scream. Sasuke was having sex with Ino right in front of her. He was cheating on her, his fiancé. Why would he ask her to marry him if was having sex with someone else? It was true that they never had sex together and he was always in the mood for it; however, Naruto wanted to wait until they were married. It was a promise she made to herself many moons ago.

She ripped the ring off her finger and stared at it with tears in her eyes. She turned her back on the door and darted away. The golden ring slipped from her hands dropping a few feet away from the slightly cracked door. It made a dinging sound as it hit the floor, but it couldn't be heard hear over the moaning.

* * *

Sasuke finished and pulled out of the annoying blonde. He didn't really know why he slept with Ino. It was one of those things that happened one drunken night that Naruto gone. He hated himself for doing it, but sex relieved some unknown tension in him, causing him to want more. In his mind, he knew what he was going was wrong, but he couldn't stop. No, he couldn't stand Ino, but it was just sex and nothing else. Plus, she was one of the few who wouldn't brag to anyone if he told her to shut-up.

He loved Naruto with all his heart and wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend his life with her, but there were times he wanted to hurt her. Consequently, he didn't want her to hurt and if she ever found out about this, it would kill her. He needed to stop sleeping around and he knew he had too. He promised himself that he would a few days before his wedding day and after that, he wouldn't have to sneak outside their relationship for sex. He couldn't wait for the day that he would make love with Naruto.

Sasuke pushed himself out of bed and redressed himself. He didn't look back to the naked girl in his bed. "Get dress and get out," he ordered.

"But Sasuke!" she whined getting out of bed and grabbed onto him.

He pushed her away. "Get dress and get out," he repeated. Feeling ashamed, he picked up her clothes and threw them at her.

"But I love you," she revealed.

"I don't love you!" he spited revealing his temper. He straightened out his clothes and turned his back to the girl, who was fully dressed. The raven made his way to his door showing her out. He didn't trust her in his house.

Ino looked offended, but she let it slide. Sasuke could insult her until the end of time and she would still come running back to him. In her mind, they were meant to be together and Naruto was the enemy. She needed to do away with the happy-go-lucky blonde, who seemed to win people's hearts everywhere she went. It made Ino sick. Sure, she liked Naruto, but she could only take so much of the girl, who stole her man. She wanted to reveal their affair to Naruto, but if she did that, she was sure Sasuke would kill her. "Okay," she whined. He lead the way to the hallway.

The light shined through the cracks of the door illuminating the floor. A round piece of metal sparked against the dark floor, catching Sasuke's eyes. He reached down to pick up the metal. It was a golden ring. His heart fall looking inside at the engraving, which read: _I love you, dattebayo._ It was the engagement ring he gave Naruto before she went off on her mission. He used her favorite word to describe how she grew on him.

The ring felt like it was burning his hand. His heart ached. _Why is her ring here? Did she see Ino and me?_ He squeezed the ring as tight as he could. It was at the point that it dug into his skin.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked noticing his reaction and it worried her. She didn't see the object that he was gasping. She moved closer to him.

In a split second, he had her against the wall. "Shut-up, I don't ever want to see you again! Get the hell out!" His grip on the ring didn't lessen as his grip on Ino tighten.

"Let me go!" she yelled causing him to drop her. "What is wrong?" she asked again. His anger had pissed her off, but she wasn't going to tell him. That would only push him away.

He held the golden ring an inched from her face. "Naruto's engagement," he stated. He pulled the ring to his heart before pocketing it. "She was here!"

Ino was very close in jumping up and down in celebration, but she kept her month shut not knowing what to say to him. She didn't have time to think of anything as the Uchiha raced out of there. "Where are you going?" she hollered.

Sasuke didn't answer the slut making his way out of the house. _I have to find Naruto_. He didn't know why she was back early, but it didn't that mattered. He needed to find her and he needed to find her now.

* * *

Naruto was drained. She didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Her closest friends and 'family' had been against her and Sasuke from the very beginning, but they were supportive of her. That, however, didn't mean that they were nice all the time with their 'teasing'. She didn't want to go to them and hear them say 'told you so.' She didn't need it. But at the same time, she needed someone. She needed to hear that everything was going to be okay.

She had been through a lot the past year and she still had doubts about herself and even her father which were the result of her kidnapping. But she learned to deal with them. However, all these doubts came flooding back full force with her present situation. _Don't do it, Naruto. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt go you are!_ She tried to talk herself down, but She wasn't doing a very good job.

Naruto ran through the village by root top. She didn't need to run into anyone that would give her the third degree. Even above the ceiling, she wasn't without attention catching looks from ninjas ranging from chunin to Anbu, who eyed the distress blonde, known throughout the village. The older generation knew her as bane of the village, the vessel of the Kyūubi no Yōkō, while the younger generation saw her as a strong Kunoichi, who broke many rules. She was always seen running through Konoha, however never seen in this state. She wasn't the depressed, crying type. Naruto was the girl who never wore a frown.

Her feet carried her past the Hokage's office and the everywhere else that loves ones could be found. Somehow, she was able to maneuver to the Memorial Stone without causing any harm to herself or others. The stone was a warming site due to a single name found on it.

Getting closer to the stone, she spotted a familiar figure standing in front of the stone. Non-surprising, it was her old Sensei, Kakashi, who was known to spend most of the time at this stone. His old teammates and Sensei were engraved on that stone.

Tears filled her eyes stopping a few yards behind Kakashi, who seemed (to her) unaware of her present. She was close in turning back, but her Sensei wasn't one of her 'family' and friends who were against her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. He wouldn't tell her 'I told you so.' It relaxed her somewhat.

Kakashi was aware of her present even before she got them. He was always aware of her, which was something that bugged him. He was deeply connected to one of his students. How improper it was. "Naruto, what are you doing back so soon?" he asked.

Her head fell and with that, her hair blocked her face. "Mission finished early," she answered. Her voice was soft, weak sounding. It lost its commanding factor, and in someway, it sounded like she was dead. It was an alarming.

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto in pieces. Tears poured from her cerulean eyes and her body shook like there was no tomorrow. He could hear her heart beat a thousand miles per hour. She held her hands closer to her chest and an engagement ring was missing from her ring finger. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and safe.

The expression in her eyes told him that the world had ended. "H-he…" The words didn't seem to want to come out. They were stuck in her throat as if they didn't want to form.

He felt his body go into auto-drive pulling the crying blonde into his arms. She didn't struggle against his strong grip on her. "It is okay," he told her not knowing what else to say or what happened. It wasn't long until his shirt was soaked with tears. She was having a hard time breathing. "Calm down. You need to get your breathing back to normal," he suggested. It wasn't very comforting to hear her heaving.

If she could bury herself more into his chest, she would. She needed someone to cry to. She needed to say what happened. Why was she having a hard time?

"Tell me what happened," he demanded in soft voice. His heart was breaking at the sight of her having never saw her like this ever. Even during her kidnapping ordeal, she had never cried this hard. She was always able to put a smile on her face, but this time she could barely make out words. _Why isn't she wearing the ring?_

Naruto's body felt weak and unstable from her breakdown. It was to the point that her body was shaking. "He…he…ch-cheated on…m-me," she shuttered. If it was possible, her tears doubled.

He felt her tremor and himself shake with anger. He had intense anger for a certain Uchiha, but that was put aside by a blonde buried in his chest. She needed him more than the Sasuke needed his ass kicked. "When? How?"

"I saw him with Ino," she answered, her voice somewhat better, but her body was still unsteady.

It was one thing to have your fiancé cheated on you, but it was another when you find out it was with a suppose friend of yours. Plus, seeing them in the act most had stung bring a painful experience. Giving your heart to someone was always a risky, and most of the times it never worked out. But yet, many people took the risk. Naruto took that risk and in the end, she was burned. The one, she cherished most, broke her heart leaving her alone and hurt.

Kakashi absorbed every tremor from her body. "Let's get you home," he said, picking her up bridal style, keeping her close to his chest. _I am going to kill you, Sasuke_, he thought looking over the girl of his dream.

* * *

Sasuke searched the town for blonde knowing that she wouldn't want to be alone. He believed he knew her well enough to know where she would go. He kept telling himself that he knew her well enough, but the fact was that he didn't know where she was. It shouldn't have been that hard to find the blonde dobe, but then again, all bets were off the second, he cheated on his fiancé.

He may had cheated, but he didn't understand why he lost the love of his life. It wasn't like he didn't want to be with Naruto. He did. He loved her. He had no interest in Ino, so it wasn't like she had anything to worry about.

With each passing second, Sasuke's mood was getting worse. Anyone could feel how angry the young man was just by glancing at him. It spooked many keeping them far away from him. It was a blessing in a sense, since he wasn't a people person; however, he wanted to run into someone he could stand to see if they saw the runaway Naruto. He just hoped he didn't have to tell them why, but if they did see her, they would already know.

Time past before Sasuke came across some familiar faces: Sakura (plus baby) and Lee. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. The last Uchiha called to them from atop of a nearby building. "Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" he asked trying to mask his anger. It didn't work.

Sakura glanced around trying to find him. "Not since this morning," she answered. His anger in his voice didn't get past the new mother. Sasuke looked away. "I wonder how she's doing. She cut her face pretty bad," she informed him.

Sasuke was forced back. "What happened?"

"She was training and got distracted and a piece of debris hit her in the face," Sakura shrugged underplaying her part in it. "Just like her," she smiled bouncing the baby trying to calm her. It wasn't working too well and passed her daughter to Lee, who calmed the crying baby down.

Some part of Sasuke felt annoyed listening to the Kunoichi stereotyping his fiancé, well his ex fiancé. He was overprotective of Naruto, but did he had a right to defend her after what he did? It tortured him thinking about it. "Okay, then. I am leaving," he announced disappearing in the shadows.

He left Sakura wondering what the hell was going between them. She thought Naruto went to go see him hours ago. What was going on? Did something happened between the two lovebirds? Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She had to find out what it was or else she wouldn't get any rest.

* * *

Naruto hadn't stop crying for hours holding on to Kakashi for dear life. He wiped away her tears as his heart raced. He wasn't use to being this close to her, but he wasn't complaining. She was a gorgeous young lady with a great personality.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and something caught his eyes. There were a deep cut on her face, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. His fingers ran over it slightly not putting any pressure on it. "What happened?" There wasn't response from the girl. "Did he do this to you?" he asked knowing if she said yes, he would go after Sasuke.

She felt like something was crushing her. It wasn't Kakashi but her feelings and everything that happened. She wanted to scream. "No, I was training when it happened." She pushed out of his arms and off of the sofa (of her father's house). She wrapped her arms around herself and paced around the room. "Why did he do this to me?"

Kakashi watched her like a hawk, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know why Sasuke did it and he wasn't going to guess. Even if he did, there was no logical reason. There was no right answer.

"He said he loved me. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He asked me to marry him, but yet he slept with Ino," she spite, hissing at Ino's name. She felt betrayed from all sides. "How can he do this to me?"

She wanted to hurt someone, it didn't matter who it was. She made a fist and walked to the nearest wall, picking up her fist. Her fist went flying, which sparked Kakashi to stand up. However, her fist stopped an inch from the wall. Next second, she fell against the wall and slid down with tears running down her face.

Kakashi was at her side a second later with a hand on her shoulder. "Why is the world against me?" she asked. Her life was always hard, fighting to gain respect. She fought for everything she had, and she was sick of working so hard to gain a little bit. She thought she felt loved, but it was taken from her just when life started to look up. Her life wasn't fair, but she held every complained about showing how strong she was. Her fiancé cheating on her was the last straw. "I don't deserve anything."

She reached to push Kakashi away, but he caught her hand with a firm gasp. "Let me go," she cried.

"Not if you keep thinking the way you do. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then tell me why everything happens to me!" she yelled. She was abused by the village, she was looked down upon by everyone and left alone, she was the target of many assassination (for different reasons), she was kidnapped by her father's suppose teammates (multiple things happened to her done by them), her fiancé cheated on her, etc. There wasn't much else that could happen to her.

"Because you are one of the few people who can come back from them." He told her that she would get past this and that life was worth living. There was no need to hurt herself as he pointed out. "Everything will be okay," he told her as if he knew. But what he did know was that he was going hurt a certain Uchiha. He was sure enough that once Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the rest of the friends would murder Sasuke when they found out.

"How can you be sure?" she asked shaking. She needed him to be right.

"I know you," he answered pushing her hair out of her face. It was one of those times that his desire to kiss her was strong, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Naruto was suffering due to a broken heart. She wasn't ready for another relationship, which was something he wanted. He doubted kissing her now would lead to that.

She looked up into his eye seeing something that was unmistakable. It was an emotion she rarely saw in people. It told her he was right, but nothing was right at a time. She reached up to his face, which surprised him causing him to jump back a little, but it was recoverable. He didn't move again as her fingers traced the end of the mask.

She shocked him by pulling down his mask, but he didn't fight her. A second later his mask was off and his hiate was adjusted above his head. She wanted the whole picture and was taken back. Naruto wasn't expecting him to be so handsome, since he hid his face. Most of the times, people used masks to hid something. "Why do you hide?" she asked, while her fingers ran down his cheek.

His heart was racing. She was looking at him not anyone else like his father. It was breath taking. He didn't know what to say. "My past," he answered.

Naruto felt her own heartbeat race as she closed in. She didn't know what else to say or do. "Lets look to the future," she whispered with her lips inches from his. In an instance, their lips were connected. She was in a bad place and some part of her knew she shouldn't be doing this. She just had her heart broken and kissing someone else wasn't fair to anyone, but she couldn't help herself. It surprised even her that she kissed her old Sensei, but what was really surprising was that he kissed her back.

It surprised Kakashi as well. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him and knew that it probably wasn't the best thing. She needed time to get over Sasuke not kissing him, even if he always wanted to feel her lips against his. It wasn't long before he rolled on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was getting sticky.

However, they didn't stay close for long as a banging sound ran through the house. "Expecting someone," Kakashi asked pulling slightly from her. She shook her head. "I will go see who it is." He picked himself fixing his mask and hiate. "I will be back," he smiled

Naruto disappeared from view as he made his way to the front door. He didn't even look to see who it was before opening the door. To his disgust, it was a certain Uchiha. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"I am looking for my fiancé," the raven snapped. His anger was present.

"Why don't you go look for Ino instead?" Kakashi hissed. His body was stiff with anger so close in hurting his old student.

Ino's name made Sasuke's face fall as if the world had came to the end. "What?"

"Why don't you ask Ino to marry you? You are already sleeping with her."

Sasuke couldn't deny anything. _Naruto!_ Kakashi wasn't the first person he thought Naruto would go to, but Sasuke knew Naruto would run to someone she trust. Their own Sensei probably wouldn't had told her 'I told you so' like the others.

"Nothing to say?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"  
"It doesn't matter. There is nothing you can say to make this situation better," Kakashi felt his anger rose. He, never in his whole life, hated or held his much anger for old student. He faced the young man.

"I need to see her!" Sasuke pushed pass his old Sensei. "NARUTO…NARUTO," he yelled as loud as he could. Kakashi couldn't keep the headstrong Sasuke out the of house and chased after him.

It didn't take too long before Sasuke and Kakashi arrived at the room that Naruto was suppose to be in, but there was no trace of her. "She must of heard you coming and left," Kakashi claimed. "Take the hint. She doesn't want to see you."

"Shut-up!"

* * *

Kakashi left Naruto to go check who was at the door. She couldn't believe that she kissed him. It was different than when she kissed the Uchiha, but it wasn't bad. But was it good to kiss another man so soon? She didn't know being that it was her first relationship.

She was dragged out if her thoughts by motion by the windows. She passed it off as nothing, but when it happened again, she brought herself to the window. _Anbu? Why so many?_ By their formation, she knew something was up. _Why wasn't I told about this?_ Tsunade probably wanted to give her rest, but she needed something to distract her.

It didn't take so long for her put on a Anbu uniform and disappeared out into the darkness following the other Anbu. She placed all her problems on hold.

–––

Fire Fox stood on tree branch studying the actions of her fellow Anbu, who were looking for someone. By her observation, it had to be an highly dangerous person/shinobi, if Tsunade put this many highly trained Anbu on it.

Whenever she was on a mission, her life, worries, etc were always put on hold like they didn't exist. It was one of those things that she did to keep her mind on track. She didn't need any distractions on the job. It would be deadly if she let her mind wonder.

Fire Fox glanced around looking for the Anbu in charge so to speak. She spotted one of the captains in a nearby tree and made her way to him. It was Whirl Weasel, who she knew only by reputation. She didn't know who was under his mask; but, she didn't like him. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Whirl Weasel, having no luck?" She asked, trying to get information out of him without sounding like she was. She folded her arms across her chest.

He turned around to the skinny mouthy blonde Anbu, who annoyed him to hell. There was something strange about her. "You sound too chirper for the situation."

_Okay, so it is bad._ "I am always chirper. Did you forget that?" She smirked. Her tone was the opposite of how she was feeling.

"Where is the rest of your squad?… Isn't your squad on hiatus?"

Naruto looked forward watching the many Anbu search the was true that her squad was on hiatus to give Sakura sometime with the baby. Naruto had been filling squad spots on other teams and doing regular Jounin missions. "I am filling in for someone else," she lied having no order to be out here. She knew Tsunade would have her ass if she knew.

Whirl Weasel felt like something was off and eyed her like a hawk. "We have to find a rogue ninja, who entered the village illegally, killed, and threatened many. I don't have time for a spoiled brat like you."

Naruto glared wanting to hit him, but it wouldn't be a good idea in a time like this. The village was being threatened. She disappeared not having anything to say, but she had what she wanted.

–––

Fire Fox found herself far from rest of the Anbu in a remote area with no sign of life. It many have been surrounded by trees, but it was pretty open. The captain walked to the center of the area looking around. When she turned around, she was hit by the realization that she was alone. It was then when all her problems came flooding back: a cheating fiancé, and a kissing Sensei.

It all was too much for her to deal with. She wrapped her arms around her body shaking. In an instance, she felt like she lost. She wasn't able to keep her emotions in check. She failed herself and it didn't sit too well.

"What wrong, little Fox?" a voice called out.

Naruto froze not believing she didn't sense the new comer. She turned around to see a strange man, who looked older than her. He was muscular, but lean. His eyes were blocked by his wild orange hair. _This must be the one who everyone is looking for._ Fire Fox disappeared only to reappear behind the man, but he was ready for her with a clone.

The real one knocked her back. "I can sense something is wrong. Your chi is out of wack," he told her throwing kunai at her. She dodged them all and fired back. "What no conversation? Where's the fun?"

Naruto felt herself growl seeing how easily the man dodged her attacks. _Is he playing with me?_ She didn't have time to think when he came right at her throwing punched and kicks at a rapid speak. She had an hard time keeping up with him and when she was able to go offense, he was able to predict her moves. _What the hell is going on? How can he predict what I am going to do with such certainty? _

"Can I see your pretty face?" He was trying anything to get her to talk.

_I have to do something different._ She launched her self at the man, who was really to block her. At the last second, she disappeared but without her cloak, which stayed on course. The man wasn't expecting it as he got caught in the cloak. He struggled with it.

Naruto took the time to sneak up behind him to land a kick to his middle back. It sent him flying back hitting a tree. He slid down laughing. "Grats!" he yelled. "But too late."

"What the hell are you talking about? The battle isn't over!" Fire Fox hollered for the first time. She stood facing him.

"And at last she speaks!" he kept on laughing driving Naruto crazy. She felt belittled. "That doesn't matter. I will deal with you later!"

"You will deal with me now!"

He stood up smirking. "Look down," he said making strange hand signs.

Naruto looked down noticing a weird symbol on the ground. It almost looked like witchcraft, but she didn't believe in that crap. "What the hell?" She was distracted by the symbol and didn't notice roots growing up around her. In a spilt second, it grabbed her pinning her to the ground. "Shit!" she cursed feeling the situation turn for the worse. She struggled against the strong foliage, but it wouldn't give.

"No cursing, young lady," the man said moving to her. When he was a few feet away from her, Naruto was able to see the color of his eyes: red. It send her heart racing.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to become the next on his list of misdeeds, but she didn't have anyone to blame but herself going out without an order or backup. In a sense, it was like she wanted to die. "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said moving his hand to her face. "Just let me see your face before I send you away."

"I am an Anbu black ops! My identity is a secret." She struggled trying to get away from his hand, but there was no where to go.

He took her mask into his hand and planted it in the cold hard ground. Her hair fell framing her face. His eyes stared deep into hers like he was looking at her soul. "Who hurt you?" She didn't answer. "Why would anyone hurt a gorgeous thing like yourself?" Still no answer.

His fingers ran over her scratch reopening it. Pain flew through her body and it was worse than before. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"I need your blood for this," the strange man revealed walking away from her tracing her blood around the symbol. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet. I still need you for sometime, but I can't have you interfering."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled fighting to get free. She caused more pain to run through her body.

The man looked to her before starting the ritual in some strange language, Naruto couldn't identify. The symbol started to shine brightly and free objects started to float inside the target area. It was then that everything started to go dark for Naruto, who felt like she was ripped from her body. Her scream was nonexistent. It was like all the sound in the world was stolen. It was then when all was lost and she blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!!!! I hope you like it

And Sorry SasNar Fans. (I was never a big fan of the Chicken Butt!)

And grats to people who hate it!

Review!!! Please and thank you!

Time-Travel!


	2. A great Surpise

i do not own Naruto....

I suck at coming up with names and titles for chapters. And sorry for my grammar. i can only look at this chapter for soo long.

Coming from you from California....i dont live in the state. live on the other side...so yea. not use to the heat just let.

I hope you like the chapter. i worked hard on it.

Thanks for reading and the reviews!

and for those who are pissed at the pairing. I cannot make you all happy so dont say stupid things like i have destroyed Can I be my true self....It is my story. i can do what i want. Sure i like your reviews and do take in your thoughts and ideas, but i am the one who makes the last choice. I am can understand that you may not like them, but keep in mind it is my story and i will do what most of the people are asking for. Not all of you like the idea of Chicken butt and NAruto together so i change it. But KEEP IN MIND THAT CHANGING THE PAIRING DOES NOT MEAN I DESTROYED IT. i cant make all of my readers happy but i do my best. Thanks for reading and please review. i do like when i get your feedback: negitive and positive, but i wont like you say that i destroyed my story.

Sorry for the rant. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Part two:

a great surprise

* * *

Ino's luck just turned the worse. The day before, everything was going her way, but now, she was thrown to the dogs so to speak. She lost the love of her life, who was over his head worried about Naruto (who was missing). Her master plan was destroyed. It seemed she lost Sasuke; however, he lost Naruto. A silver lining.

She attained a painful drug one (something she heard about in her medical training). She spiked his drink and brought him home. His guilty from that one night drove him wildly insane and Ino was there to 'help' him per se. After that, she didn't have to use anything to bring him to her bed. But his soul wasn't there and she could see that.

When Naruto didn't come back the night before, a few reasons came to mind (according to Ino). One, Naruto didn't want to be found and no one could blame if they knew why. Two, intruder had taken her or killed her. Three, she was training which was something she did when she was bothered. (Naruto usually lost track of time when she was training.) Ino's best guess was that it was the first one.

The center of town was busy as ever could be which was surprising considering the guest they had last night. However, it was doubtful that the villagers ever knew about the intruder, which was a good thing. Konoha didn't need an outbreak of fear. That wouldn't do anyone any good.

_Where is he?_ She sighed. She didn't seen any of her friends, which wasn't a shocker. They were probably checking the boundary or looking for Naruto. _Why does everyone care so much about Naruto?_ She asked herself. It seemed like the village went out of their way for her. Ino wished she was treated of that… She was jealous and it drove her nuts. She didn't want to be jealous of 'Konoha's Princess.'

* * *

Tsunade just finished the evil paperwork from yesterday from the intruder. However, something told her that there would be more, since he escape from the Anbu. There wasn't much she could go on to lead to the man's arrest. They weren't even sure it was a man since he never spoke or showed his face. But what worried Tsunade the most was that they didn't know why. Why did he come to Konoha? What were his reasons for coming here? Nothing was taken.

Tsunade took a deep breath taking in the facts, which wasn't many. Something didn't feel right. Something didn't sit well with her. She sighed knowing that she was over thinking. Everything was fine.

She stamped and signed a piece of document and pushed it aside. She reached for her bottle of water. (She wasn't allowed to drink anything else. It was closely watched.) She didn't jump when door opened.

"Whirl Weasel, did you find anything?" she asked picking up a stress ball, which she had for a few months now. Having something in her hand helped to relieve some stress, but she had too much anger to controlled it all by a stress ball.

"No, we lost his trail. It seemed like he just disappeared," he told her. There may had been dozens of squads there last night, but he was place in charge so to speak. He was high up the ladder. "There is something."

"What is that?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?" His tone wasn't normal.

"Fire Fox didn't check in after the search," he paused looking for the right words. "She disappeared half way through the search and no one had seen her since."

Tsunade stared at him for a few seconds. "Why was she out there any ways? She just got from a mission and I ordered her home."

"I don't know why she was there. I just saw her there, but neither I or anyone else saw her after," he told her. Losing one person didn't sting him too much, but this certain person wasn't an average person. Sure, he didn't know who she was, but he could guess. She meant a lot to the Godaime Hokage. She was her Princess.

"Thanks," Tsunade excused him trying to keep her anger down. Her stress ball was close to exploding. She stared off into space wondering what she was going to do to the brat. She hoped Naruto was okay. if she was, she was going to kill her.

The sun shined through the window showing every crack in the office. Besides a few bugs, Tsunade was the only living thing in room. She liked it that way when she needed time to think. She could do without the bugs though.

She sighed not knowing what to make of the mystery intruder and the disappearing Naruto. They had to do with each other, didn't they? But than again, Naruto did disappear sometimes when she was training. She tend to lose track of time when she was training.

Tsunade turned to the window and pushed it open. She needed some air. Sometimes she had too many things on her plate, this being one of those times.

The door open, but Tsunade didn't look back. She kept her attention on the bright skies. She wished she could be out there enjoying the nice warm sun. "How can I help you?" she asked squeezing the stress ball.

"I was wondering if you saw Naruto."

The Hokage rotated in her chair to see Kakashi, who looked stressed. "No. I haven't. The last I heard of her. She went out last night to help find the intruder without permission. I ordered her home, but she didn't listen. She needs a rest. The Gaki!" Tsunade sighed. Naruto was never the one to rest. "Is there something up?"

Kakashi rubbered his forehead not knowing if he should tell Tsunade about Sasuke cheating on Naruto. Tsunade would most likely skin him alive, which wouldn't be too bad. "Something happened yesterday when she came home."

She eyed him. "Which is?"

"…She found Sasuke in bed with Ino," Kakashi revealed. The look in Tsunade's eyes could have killed him alone. He never seen so much hatred in a person eyes before. It was a scarily sight. "Naruto disappeared when Sasuke came looking for her after he found her engagement ring on the floor outside his bedroom."

The stress ball exploded sending beans everywhere. "HE CHEATED ON HER??? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM…NO, I WILL TORTURE HIM AND MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS DEAD!!!!!" She slammed her fist into the desk breaking it into two.

Kakashi backed up not wanting to be anywhere near the inflamed Hokage. It was dangerous being arm length. "Calm down. I know how you feel. I want to beat him too, but you mustn't do anything stupid."

She stared at him pulling out a Kunai. "I WON'T!!! I JUST NEED TO SHOW HIM MY SHINY NEW KUNAI."

Kakashi was no match for her super strength and he wasn't going to try his hand against her. That would only be suicide… There was no stopping her when she got this way. He had to let her run her cause; however, he couldn't let her kill anyone. "Calm down," he sweated knowing how deadly the situation was. No one hurt her princess and got away with it.

"I WILL ONLY SHOWING HIM A GOOD TIME."

Kakashi scratched his head. _That is what I am afraid of. Good time for who? That is the question._ He would have to follow her to find out. He mustn't let her kill the Last Uchiha. The Council would kill her.

* * *

"I don't understand how you are always late!" A girl spoke out loudly. Her hair flocked around her body. She looked like she had an nasty smell under noise.

"I tell you why every time I am late," a boy with raven hair responded. He scratched his head in disbelief. What was so hard to believe? He told her everything. His excuses weren't lies.

"'I was helping an old lady across a street,'" she mocked. She placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, Obito." She slapped him beside the head.

The other two members of the party didn't pay much attention to the two. They were used to it. "Rin! What was that for!" Obito whined as he nursed his injured head.

"What can't you be like Kakashi," Rin whined. She clung onto Kakashi's arm, who pushed her away.

"Get off! You two are babies!" Kakashi snapped. He was very much annoyed. In his mind, he was too good to be put on this team. They weren't worthy enough to clean his shoes. Obito couldn't even use his blood trait, his sharingan. Rin had no special talents.

Their Sensei watched his team argue which wasn't anything different. They always fought and even his most silent student was dragged into it. "Calm down, you three," he said. His tone was soft but strong. It went well with his handsome face, which drew in many double takes. However, what really brought in the ladies was his cerulean eyes and his golden blonde hair, which stood out in the village. He was one of a kind, the only one in the village with golden hair and cerulean eyes. It made all the girls melt for him.

"Minato-Sensei," Obito started, "Don't look at me!" He matched up past his teammates. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you were!" Rin chirped in. "Right, Kakashi?"

"Hn," Kakashi responded pushing away from the girl, who annoyed him to hell.

Minato sighed wondering how this team could ever be a team. He couldn't stop them from fighting or in this case Rin picking on Obito, which happened a lot. Kakashi would chirp in once and while throwing insults at Obito. Minato wished he could make his team act more like a team, but at this rate, this team would fall apart.

They were nearing Konoha, but the insults aimed at Obito never stopped. It was saddening to see how Rin treated Obito, and it was even more saddening that he was in love with her. However, she wanted nothing to do with him. She was in love with Kakashi, who couldn't care less about her. It was messed up.

Kakashi suddenly stopped looking west. Something caught his eyes. Something stood out in the foliage.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Minato asked noticing him. He rarely doubted Kakashi's senses. He was the top of his class at such a young age. He was about 11 and already close in becoming an Jonin.

"There is something over there," Kakashi pointed drawing his teammates attention. He made his way to object with the rest of his team following close behind.

"We just finished a mission. Why are we rushing into it? It obviously isn't anything," Rin complained.

Obito didn't seem to care. He liked action. "We will never know 'til we see!" He was always up for adventure. He liked missions. It made him feel important, like he was making a difference in this cold heartless world.

The object started to take form in the foliage. Only a few feet later, the squad was able to make out golden hair. It was that that made him realize that it was girl. Her black Anbu outfit soon stood out from the green foliage showing her womanly curves. (Her cloak was no where to be seen.) Her fox masked sparked in the intense sun light, while her Anbu Tattoo deepened itself into the shadows (still visible).

Her body was arranged peaceful in the grass. One of her arms was up by her head while the other was extended. Her leg was slightly bended back; it looked like she was sleeping, but Minato doubted it. He knew she was alive as he watched her chest move ever so slow up and down. The only explanation was that something knocked her out. The question was what, since nothing out the norm could have gotten the best of an Anbu. They were trained beyond anything, Minato knew first hand.

Minato kept his squad a few feet away from her knowing that the identity of Anbu was known only to the Hokage. Sure, she still had her mask on; however, her golden hair was visible. Until then, Minato thought he was the only one with that shade of blonde. It was that fact alone that could give away her identity.

_You would think I would know who this is. Her blonde hair sticks out like a sore thumb._ Minato didn't at all think he knew all the ninjas in the village, but he thought he would at least remember seeing her. He was close with the Hokage and knew all the ins and outs of the ninja community, but this Anbu was an mystery to him.

"What you think happened to her?" Obito asked directing the question to anyone. He stared at the unconscious Anbu.

Kakashi stared in disbelief. To him, the question wasn't what happened to her but why was she here. Sure, an Anbu's primary responsibility was their mission; however, this wasn't common. He would think that someone would be looking for her, alive or dead. An Ninja's body was top secret, containing all kinds of information especially an Anbu. _Her squad should be making sure that her body doesn't fall into the hands of the enemy. _

In addition to that, the area seemed quite untouched which was abnormal considering there was an Anbu knocked out. She shouldn't be there like that. "The question is why is she here," Kakashi informed. "Sure, it is important to know what happened to her; however, why is she still here? Where is her squad to make sure her body didn't fall into the wrong hands," he explained folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe something happened to them!" Obito tried to reason. He hated to be showed up by that stuck-up prat. He wanted to show Rin that he was something special, better than stick-in-the-ass Kakashi, who only cared about rules and regulations.

"Then the squad is a failure," Kakashi sneered. "They are Anbu. An whole squad doesn't die like that." He snapped his fingers. "If they did, I am sure Konoha would know and send more Anbu out, dobe." He would called him something worse but he was sure Minato would go off on him and say something about teamwork.

"Kakashi's right," Rin yelled and slapped Obito outside his head.

"Hey!" Obito whined covering his head. He had reached his head slapping quota and beside he doubted his head could take another painful head from Rin, who wasn't so gentle. She hit him like he was the enemy.

Minato sighed. _I can't take them anywhere, can I_, he thought. They fought more than cats and dogs, but each had their part in the team, if he could call them a team. "Kakashi and Obito are both right." Minato kneed down to her and poked her once wondering if she would respond. She didn't.

He scooped her up in his arms making sure her mask didn't go anyway. It just laid on her face. It looked like it landed there as if it fell from the sky. He was sure it was her's though, since all mask were made to fit the wearer.

"Let's get back." Minato made his way back to path. He had to get her back to the village, but rushing her back too quick would only do more harm than good.

His team followed close behind him, but they were all on edge, which had more to do with themselves than with the situation that they came upon on. Obito seemed to have enough of the two ganging up on himself that he remined a few feet from Kakashi and Rin and didn't say anything else. Rin, on the other hand, tried everything to get Kakashi to talk, but he didn't say anything. He held the belief that if he didn't acknowledge her, she would shut-up…wasn't working too well though.

Minato picked up his speed sightly wanting to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. He didn't know if she was stable. For all he knew was that she was dying. They made it to Konoha's gate in the next few minutes. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, go to the Hokage and hand in the mission log and tell him what we found in the woods. I will take her to the Hospital." He didn't know what kind of protocol that Hospital had for dealing with Anbu who required any treatment. He never ended up in the Hospital during Anbu duty.

–––

Minato burst into the hospital lobby catching every eye in the surrounding area. It wasn't even day that the village's top Ninja (beside the Hokage) brought in an Anbu Black Ops. He was the calm type never bursting into anything, but no one understood the situation that he was.

He explained the lady situation to the lady behind desk and it seemed like she had every under control, which was probably a good thing considering that this was an hospital. It would be bad if she didn't. Lives were at stake.

It wasn't long before the Anbu was taken away from Minato. "We have a special wing for Anbu Black Ops and the nurses and doctors there are highly trained and regularized. They know the consequences if they slip and expose anyone's identity," the Nurse behind the counter told him.

Minato nodded and made his way to the exit. He did what he needed to do and there was nothing else to do. He wasn't going to stay, since he didn't know who the girl was. Plus, he would doubt he would see her (or know it was her). Her identity was a mystery to him. He might as well go to the Hokage's office; he had a few things he needed to discuss with the Hokage.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage just sent Obito, Rin and Kakashi home since they just gotten back from a long mission. They needed some time off; plus, he was sure their families missed him…well beside Kakashi, who had no family left. It was a sad sight that the boy went home to no one, especially when his past was clouded with shame and violence. Kakashi was still very much affected by what happened to his father.

An massager hawk pecked at his window, drawing attention to it. Sandaime made his way to the window and let it in. The bird landed on his arm and let the Hokage take the scroll off his leg. It took off as soon as its job was completed.

Sandaime stared at it for a bit before throwing it aside. The scroll was from the hospital about the Anbu that Minato brought it. He shifted threw the Anbu Profile not recognizing the girl. The Hokage was in charge of all the Ninjas in the village and knew everyone by name which was surprising considering the number. However, when he was the one who handed out the missions, it wasn't hard to member their faces and names.

But he doubted himself at times considering his age and vast number of Ninjas. That was why he looked through the Anbu profile, which he kept in a drawer that no one else could open. He looked through everyone twice, but no one came anywhere close to the blonde girl. Something wasn't right.

_Who is she?_ He asked himself. There was no way she was an Anbu Black Ops, but somehow, she was able get an Anbu tattoo, which wasn't easy to fake. Only the Hokage knew how to burn it into an Ninja's flesh. In addition, how did she get into that state. If anyone from Konoha came across her, they would have brought her to his attention. And if it was someone not from the village, they would have killed her on the spot. With all that in mind, he couldn't come up to why and how she got the tattoo.

_Maybe, it is the trick. Maybe, her teammates did it to her. _He didn't know how believable that was. Some of her injuries seemed too deep and careless to be caused by a teammate.

He stood up from his seat and faced the window. He would have to talk to her to find out. Hopefully, he would be able to get something out of her. "Who are you?" he asked her as if she was right in the room.

"Um, Minato Namikaze?…Are you losing your touch, old man?"

Sandaime turned around slowly. He didn't hear Minato coming in, which was understandable considering who Minato was and the state the Hokage was in. "I guess I am," Sandaime chuckled. "Or maybe I was just thinking. You know how I get when I am thinking."

"All so well," Minato admitted in defeat. He would love to get the best of Sandaime, but he wasn't going to throw a fit if he didn't. It would have been funny, but he knew how his Hokage got when he was thinking. It was like he wasn't even there. "So what is on your mind?"

"That Anbu, you brought in," he explained. He shared all the information he had on her, which wasn't much, but it told them enough.

Minato stared at him. "What about the tattoo? I thought that it couldn't be faked, well if you don't count henges, but she wouldn't be able to do an henge while being unconscious. Plus, Henge are easily dispelled." He scratched the back of his head thinking.

"This is true." Sandaime moved out from behind his desk. "I think the only way we can find out more about her identity is to talk to her." He got a few things from his office and pocket them into this Hokage robes. "Do you want to come with? You might be able to help with your special skills."

"Sure, why not," Minato said. He would love to know more about this girl, who shared his uncommon golden hair.

"Plus, if I bring you, I don't have to worry about bring someone else with me to make sure 'I am protected,'" Sandaime mocked putting air quotes around it. "I am the Hokage. I didn't need protection!" Minato chuckled knowing what Sandaime meant. Being Hokage wasn't something anyone could do. It wasn't a job for weaklings.

* * *

Present time–

It only took the Tsunade a few hours to track down the last Uchiha, considering he was looking for Naruto was well. She, of course, had dragged him off by his ear as not to start a fight in public. Hokage killing the Last remaining Uchiha wouldn't look too well, now would it? The villagers still thought very highly of the Uchiha. But then again, Kakashi wouldn't let her take it too far.

The Godaime Hokage had Sasuke Uchiha smashed up against a tree by his throat. She was careful not to kill him, but she knew very well if Sasuke wanted to he could have her against the tree by her throat. There was no doubt in her mind that the Uchiha could overpower her. He had overpowered Orochimaru.

Kakashi stood a few yards back not wanting to be any closer in case a fight broke out. Tsunade and Sasuke both were extremely violence when they were angry and that was the case here. They both were at their boiling points. Sasuke knew it wasn't best to fight the Hokage but he would only take so much. Plus, Tsunade was dying to spill his blood. (Here is some advice, never hurt anyone that Tsunade consider family.)

Besides the two boiling Ninja, the day was a nice calm cool day. It was sightly windy.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sasuke snarled. He could have forced her off of him with no effort at all, but a part of his him screamed (inside of him) that he deserved everything the old hag threw at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunade growled. It didn't sound human, almost demonic.

Kakashi stepped maybe an inch closer. "Calm down." He doubted that she would listen knowing how he himself felt for Sasuke at that moment in time. He himself wanted to hurt the Uchiha, but he held himself back. He kept all his emotions in check, which was normal for him.

Sasuke glanced to Kakashi for a brief second. He didn't blame Kakashi for his lack of action, but at the same time, he did. "How dare I what? How Dare you!"

That was the wrong way to answer. It made Tsunade wonder if this boy even had a brain…or if he did, did he use? "WHAT?" Her hold on him tighten.

"How dare a Hokage put her hands on ninja for situation that has nothing to do with her? What would the council say if they knew?" he threatened. He was digging a bigger grave for himself.

In that instance, Tsunade dropped him, which was something he didn't expect. _How dare he threaten me!_ Her anger was quite visible on her face. "Are you stupid, boy? Threatening a hokage is never a smart thing to do."

"That would be if I didn't have the council on my side!" Sasuke smirked knowing very well he had the upper hand.

"There are things that the council can't protect you from. There are things that I can do that the council cannot stop," she hissed. That list was very limited however.

Sasuke whipped the dirt off of him. "Hn." He moved to his left to put some distance between him and Tsunade. "Mind your own business."

"Watch your tone." It was Kakashi who spoke. "She's your Hokage." He sighed. He thought he taught his students better…but it only seemed that Sakura learned that lesson. Naruto never had a thing for authority.

Sasuke glared at his old Sensei. He knew he meant well, but at that moment, Kakashi was the enemy, who sided with Tsunade. He had seen the anger and resentment in Kakashi's eye when he found out that he, Sasuke, had cheated on Naruto. "I will show respect when she starts acting like a Hokage."

Tsunade glared. "I guess in that sense you are right, Uchiha. Right now, I am not Hokage, not saying I gave it up," she added addressing Sasuke's confusion. "Right now, I am Naruto's family. That makes what you did to her my business."

Sasuke couldn't fight that. Tsunade had become family to Naruto just like others had, like Iruka. "I can't change the past. What do you want?" he hissed. He wasn't interested in dealing with her anger or her revenge.

"Beside killing you? Nothing really." Tsunade glanced back as if she expect Kakashi to say something, but he remained quiet. "Why did you do it?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

That was the very question that still plagued Sasuke's mind. He came up with many different reasons, but none seemed good enough. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?" she hissed. She was close in punching him.

"I don't have the answer."

"Why not?"

"Tsunade, he won't get you answer if he doesn't have an answer." Kakashi was proud (not saying his anger disappeared for Sasuke) of the fact for once Sasuke didn't pretend to have all the answers.

Tsunade had a saddening look in her eyes as she glanced back to Kakashi. "Okay." Her voice was depressing. "But she is still missing. Maybe, if I knew more…"

"It wouldn't help. It wouldn't help find her," Kakashi stated.

It was the first time that Sasuke looked upset, worried. "What do you mean 'she is still missing?' Did something happen?"

They both looked to him both sort of surprise that he didn't know. He had been looking for him, but just because he couldn't find her didn't mean she was missing. He doubted that she would want to see after what he did. "So I take you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sasuke asked responding to Kakashi.

"There was an intruder last night, who had gotten the best of the Anbu. About the time you came looking for Naruto at her father's house, news came to her about the intruder. She wasted no time and going out in fill Anbu gear knowing that she was in no state to be running off into battle," Kakashi paused, "She was drained from her previous mission. Plus, her emotions were running wild. She wasn't thinking properly. She didn't have the emotional or physical strength to head into battle. She just needed a distraction."

"Anyone else wouldn't have lasted a minute…but we all know Naruto. She always pushed herself to the limit…but maybe,…she was already at her limits," Tsunade cried, turning away. She didn't want them to see her crying.

"You think she is dead?" Sasuke found himself wishing he never asked. He couldn't take the answer if it was yes.

"Her body didn't turn up but that doesn't mean anything," Kakashi explained. "Any Ninja's body is top secret, containing all kinds of information, especially an Anbu… In order words, an enemy could have taken her body to see what secrets it held within." He felt his body shake as he said it.

Sasuke was close to losing it. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted an no, but that didn't seem possible. "You never answered my question."

"We know. if we don't find her soon, there won't be any other conclusion," Tsunade said. She turned back and saw the look in his eyes. "I know I didn't answer your question. I will never give up hope…in order words, I don't believe she is dead."

* * *

It was an long walk to the Hospital and it was even longer walk to the mystery Anbu girl's room. Neither Minato or Sandaime wanted to talk, but they didn't have much too talk about. They both already said what they both had on their minds.

"So how are we going to talk to her?" Minato asked. "We both know there haven't been any change. She is still out."

"We will just have to wait. I want to see her face in person. You never know, she might be awake. It been awhile, since they checked on her," Sandaime responded. There was no point in checking up on a stable comma like girl. She wasn't going anywhere. Any ways, there was no where for her to go. Sandaime had two Anbu posted at her door and both were ordered not to let her go.

They did wonder why they were stationed outside a fellow Anbu Black Ops door but they wasn't going to question the Hokage's order. They didn't need to know.

"Do you want me to stay outside the door, when we get there?" Minato asked, but Sandaime never heard him. His mind was else where. "Old man?"

"What?" he asked startled. Minato repeated the question. "No. I would like you to come in with me."

Minato was going ask why knowing her face was top secret, but he reminded himself that she wasn't an Anbu. There was no record of her anyway. "Okay."

They made it too the door and one of the Anbu opened the door for the Hokage. It was a common thing for Ninja. A Hokage was never expected to open a door when other Ninjas were around; however, (usually) he was the first one to enter the room.

When he entered his room of course, the Sandaime Hokage was in stored for a surprise. The door was empty. It seemed the girl wasn't in an comma as so everyone thought. "Find her," he ordered, glaring at two Anbu. They shouldn't have lost her. They should have been able to sense when she woke and when she disappeared. It made him doubt their skills. "And enlist other Anbu to help you."

"Hai," they responded as they disappear.

Sandaime sighed. It looked like he was going to have to report this to the council which was something he didn't want to do. But things changed. They had an unknown kunoichi in the village. It wasn't good. "Minato, you can help as well."

"Hai."

* * *

It was one of those moment she had face or experience many times before. She had felt this way many times before, which happened after she went through something dramatic. It was in that moment, she knew she was in an hospital. Sure, there was chance no one found her, but she could feel safe warm feeling of a bed.

However, this time, nothing ran through her mind as she laid unconscious, well if she didn't count her cheating fiancé. He plagued her mind. She tried everything to push him out of her mind, but that wasn't possible when she was out like this.

Naruto forced her eyes open to a square white room. She glanced around the room noticing it wasn't her normal room. She visited the hospital so many times she had been given her own special room, well there wasn't anything special about it. It was white just like this one. It was quite remarkable that she was able to recognize that this wasn't her regular room.

She forced herself into a sitting position fighting against her body. Her body didn't want to move, she was exhausted. Whatever that man did to her must had drained her…the question was what he did to her. She didn't seem any different. She hopped out of bed to examine herself, but in the end, there was nothing wrong. _That seemed a little much just to knock me out._

Naruto walked to the closet across the small white room. _I still don't understand why anyone would paint any wall white. _She pulled the door open to see her Anbu Black Ops uniform minus the cloak. _Did they not find it? It wasn't too far from me._ It laid no more then five yards away from her. She shrugged. It wasn't a big deal.

Beside her uniform was a set of citizen cloths, but they wasn't her's. She expected obaa-chan to give her clothes not new ones. But again, it wasn't a big deal. She just needed them to get home and she would change there. _I could wear my Anbu uniform._ She sighed. She bet Tsunade would expect and just gave her the regular clothes.

However, the two Anbu outside her door didn't sit well with her. _Maybe, she wanted to keep me in here knowing my history._ Naruto was never the one to stay put. She hated hospitals. It was filled with death.

But something didn't feel right; why were they just outside her door? It would have been smart to had one outside her window. The two outside her door would never be able to stop her from leaving through the window. Tsunade wasn't doing a very good job at keeping her in.

Naruto changed into the citizen clothes, which consisted of a white dress, blue shorts, and a blue jacket (short sleeves). Was Tsunade telling her something? Enough with the orange? The blue made her eyes stand out and looked better than orange. She reached down to Hiate. She never left without it even when she wore her Anbu uniform. It went everywhere with her.

She placed it round her neck like she normally did. The necklace Tsunade gave her rested against her chest. The doctors never took it off, which was a blessing. (She never felt right without the blue crystal hanging around her neck.)

She opened the window and jumped out quietly. Naruto didn't want to alert the two Anbu outside her door. _I am going to go the Memorial stone first to see my father._

–––

Naruto never paid attention to her surrounding. She didn't notice anyone or the changes around her; however, there wasn't many people out that day.

It took her a few minutes to get to the stone. She glanced over to the stone and her eyes scanning for the name 'Minato Namikaze.' It came to a great shock when she couldn't find the name on the stone. She knew by heart where the name should have been. It just disappeared; however, there were fewer names on the stone. In fact, there were much fewer names. It didn't make sense.

Only one thing past through her mind. Genjutsu. It had to be a genjutsu. There was no way around it. Her hands move rapidly as to release the illusion, but it didn't work causing her to step back. She tried again but failed. She felt her heart stop. She had tried a few times but every time it failed. Something wasn't right. She should have been able to do it. She had done it many times.

Something told her to look up, to the stone heads, which was another place she went to visit her dad. It was a plus side the stone heads were visible there; however, they were visible from many places in the village. However, her heart really did stop. Two faces were missing from the stone: Minato and Tsunade. Something really wasn't right. She felt weak like she was going to faint.

"This isn't happening," she told herself. She couldn't release herself. Maybe that masked man really did to something to her. "This can't be happening." She didn't know what to do. _Tsunade. I should go see her…maybe, she is doing this to me to get back to me._ It wouldn't be the first time Tsunade did something to the kunoichi, but she would never be able to pull something like this off.

"What can't be happening?" A voice called out from behind.

Naruto felt her blood freeze. She didn't know why, but she didn't sense anyone come up behind to just then. She turned around to came face to face with…

* * *

haha who could it be!!!! thanks for reading


	3. The Daughter of Who?

I do not own Naruto for the nth time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for my sister who proof read this for me...she is now saying "what are you doing?" over my right shoulder. ...the laughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anyways, i bypass my other two stories just to update this story haha. sorry to my readers of New Purpose and Infinitesimal Change....and on a positive note...i am starting another story...it is a Harry Potter story...i can't get it out of my head. this has happened to me before with the New Purpose story. And look how that turned out and dont worry. I will finish and update them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

please review.

* * *

Chapter three: The Daughter of who?

* * *

Tsunade had a problem on her hands: where was Naruto? The boundary of Konoha was searched countless time looking for her. But the only thing that was found was an Anbu Cloak (which belonged to Naruto) and few traces of blood. However, there wasn't enough blood to suggest that Naruto was dead. But it didn't look good.

The only thing that kept her sane was Sasuke Uchiha's picture (on the door) and throwing kunais at it. It was semi-relaxing…well if she didn't count how competitive she got. If she didn't get him in the eyes or forehead, she would growl dangerously. She would chuckle when she got it where she wanted it…lets just hope the real Uchiha doesn't walke through the door or else she would kill him.

"That is it!" she said as her kunai hit her mark. She laughed evilly as her kunai hit her target.

She had enough of taking orders and people working over her. She was the Hokage damn it and a Hokage doesn't take orders from anyone. And even if they did, Tsunade had the support of the Ninjas to back her up. The Council couldn't threaten her anymore. With that in mind, she wouldn't give that blasted Uchiha any missions until Naruto was back. And _if _she never comes back, then Uchiha would never take another mission again. Tsunade didn't care what happened to him or the council. It was like a weight was lifted.

The door opened while Tsunade threw another Kunai. Tsunade cursed as the door opened. There was no way for her to stop the Kunai from hitting the person. Well, she hoped it was a Ninja, who would have a chance to dodge the Kunai like it was nothing. To her joy, Kakashi was the one at the door.

He was able to dodge it quite easily, but the look on his face was priceless. Was she aiming for him? He wondered. What did he do? He stared at her for a few seconds. "May I ask what that was for?"

"Look at the door," she said feeling that would be the easiest way to explain it. She didn't feel like going through an explanation. She didn't need the looks, but on the other hand, she was the Hokage and she made the rules.

Kakashi frowned catching sight of the photo on the door. It was covered in Kunai, which would have been funny if Naruto wasn't missing. Nothing was funny when she was missing. "Should you get your mind on something else?" he asked. _Maybe Naruto?_ But what else could Tsunade do?

"It helps my stress," she revealed thinking of all the problems she had in her life. It was a very stressful time in her life.

* * *

"What can't be happening?"

Naruto didn't know what to do or what was going on. It wasn't happening. He couldn't be there like that. She thought she was going crazy. There was no way this was happening. She formed the hands signs that she did before to escape a genjutsu, but like before, it didn't work. She wasn't in a genjutsu.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked noticing her reaction. She didn't look too well. It looked like she would faint any second and he was ready to catch her if she did.

Naruto felt sick. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening!_ She thought. How could this all be possible? Time travel wasn't possible, but what other way could she explain it. The Kakashi she knew was all grown up, but the Kakashi in front of her couldn't be older than eleven at the most. And it had to be Kakashi, no one else covered their face like that and looked like that. "I don't know," she asked truthfully.

Kakashi didn't know what to make of her. He could tell she was telling the truth, but at the same time, he knew there was something else. He knew she was the Anbu from before mostly because of her hair. Minato was the only one besides her that had that golden blond hair. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital," he suggested. He was somewhat annoyed. If she wasn't okay, why did she leave the hospital? Was she stupid?

"I don't like hospitals," she answered. She didn't like the feeling she got from him. He thought he was better than her and it made her feel inferior. And she be damn if she was inferior to a man (or a boy in his case) like him. He was like an mini-Sasuke, or maybe Sasuke was a mini-Kakashi, since Kakashi was older even though he was younger at the same time. Her brain hurt. Time travel was too confusing.

"It doesn't matter what you like," he said. He sounded like he was annoyed.

_This is too crazy. Maybe I am really in the past…but Kakashi, I know, doesn't act like this._ She glared at him. He was too much like Sasuke for her liking. It unsettled her. She didn't like it one bit. But there was still the question if this was really happening. She must be dreaming. There was no way she was in the past. "You remind me of my ex-fiancé," she announced carelessly.

"Ex-fiancé?" he asked not sure why he was doing it. He never asked about personal problems. He only cared about things that were important.

She noticed the strange look on his face. "He was an ass," she paused, "who cheated on me. Who wants to be engaged to that? I know I don't." She sighed. "Bastard Uchiha," she cursed under her breath.

He raised his eye brows hearing the last part. "I didn't think they allowed Uchihas to marry outside of the clan."

Naruto scratched her head. They didn't usually marry outside of the clan but since there was only one Uchiha they had no other choice. However, that didn't mean she didn't have to follow clan rules. She had to learn them all before she could marry an Uchiha. It wasn't for anyone and it made her smile to know that she didn't have to bother with it anymore. "Not normally. They have to get the blessing of the head of the clan and go through all the clan's rules, rituals, and stuff like that."

"Like what?"

"It isn't the kind of information I can just give out. They are a very secretive clan," she waved on glad to be done with it.

"I suppose," he glanced her over. "Maybe I should take you back to the hospital." She still seemed out of it.

Naruto waved him off. She was a faster healer and she didn't need to bother since either this was a dream or the past. She didn't need records and if this was the past, it would be bad. Plus, she was sure the Hokage would be looking for her there; there was no way he didn't know of her. That would have been the first thing the Hospital would have done if an Anbu was brought in. "I am just going home," she lied not sure where her home was. She didn't have her apartment anymore and she doubted that she could go to her father's home.

"Where is that?" Something wasn't right with her.

"What is with all the questions? What gives you the right to know?" she asked. He was too much like a certain Uchiha.

"Nothing, I guess."

"Then I guess I can leave then," she narrowed her eyes. She couldn't quite read him and in addition, he wasn't anything like himself in her time. If he changed his appearance, she doubted she would have recognized him.

"Why leave so soon?" he asked sensing his Sensei, who was yards away. He would try to hold her off till then.

"I don't see any point in staying with an Ass."

_Ouch!_ He knew he was an ass, but it strung a little when someone he barely knows called him an ass. He was use to it from Obito, so it didn't make any difference when he called him an ass, but hearing it from someone he just met wasn't very cheery. "Well, you are here. Why not stay for a little bit longer?" He needed Minato to help him. Something wasn't right.

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a second. What was going on? What was he trying to do? Did he know that she was on the run? No, it couldn't be. Something wasn't right. "So who are we waiting for?" she asked.

Kakashi was caught. _She is smarter than she looks._ His eyes wondered over her for a brief second. "My Sensei." There was no use in hiding it.

"Minato Namikaze?" The words escaped from her lips. She couldn't control it.

"Hn." How did she know? But then again, Minato was well known, being the Yellow Flash and all.

"Why is he coming?" she asked feeling like she had lost complete control in the situation. There was nothing she could do and she didn't like it.

"To join the party. Why else?" Kakashi joked, which seemed odd at this time.

"What party?" A voice called from the shadows of the trees. Kakashi and Naruto didn't have any trouble locating the owner of the voice. The man was situated only a few yards away under a few trees. "Nice. Parties are the greatest," he paused coming out from the shadows. "Well that is if you don't invite certain people."

Naruto's heart stopped and her breath disappeared alone with all the thoughts in her head. She may have accepted that she was in fact in the past, but she was no where ready to meet her father, Minato Namikaze, who had just revealed himself. She was speechless, but then again, what could she say in this situation? 'Hey, I am your daughter from the future,' or 'hey, dad. I have waited all my life to meet you.' Nothing seemed to fit in a situation like this.

She couldn't tell you when everything started spinning. She couldn't tell you what the other two shinobi were saying. She couldn't tell you what was going through her head. She couldn't tell you when she landed on the floor. She couldn't tell you anything. All she knew was that everything had stopped. That things went black.

* * *

Minato couldn't tell what was going on. All he knew was that he didn't know anything. He was just as confused as everyone else. He didn't have any special information on the girl that was found the other day, and he was damn sure he couldn't be any help in finding information on the girl. So, when the Sandaime invited him again to the girl's hospital room, he was confused as hell.

Who was the blonde angel in front of him in the hospital bed? No one knew, not even the Hokage. No one knew why she looked like him. Were they related? Minato didn't know; in fact, he doubted it. He didn't have any relatives and he was sure there wasn't any he didn't know of. His line was very limited, so her blonde golden hair and cerulean eyes were a mystery to him. He didn't know how she had these rare characteristics.

Sandaime wasn't going anywhere; he made up his mind that he would stay up in the room until the girl woke up. He wasn't going to take anymore chances of her escaping. They were just lucky that Kakashi ran into her when he did. He didn't know what would have happened if he didn't.

Minato leaned against the back wall of the room as Sandaime glanced out of the window of the girl's hospital room. This time around, there were Anbu stationed all around. They didn't want the girl to disappear again with so many unanswered questions. How did she escape so easily before? Who was she? Where did she come from? What was her name? Was she related to Minato? She looked so much like him. They both had the same cerulean eyes and the same golden blonde hair.

"We are lucky Kakashi ran into her at the Memorial Stone when he did," Sarutobi commented. But the question was how he got her to talk to him.

"I guess," Minato muttered. He just wondered why she fainted when she saw him. Why did his appearance shock her that much? Sure they looked alike, but that was nothing to faint about. But then again, she just came from the hospital.

Sarutobi sighed recalling what Kakashi had told him. "She said she was engaged to an Uchiha. I contacted Fugaku Uchiha to see if he would know about it since he is the leader of the Uchiha Clan; however, he doesn't know anything about her." He paused. "He was slightly annoyed that anyone knew what she knows about the clan." Sarutobi sighed. "He cares too much about his secrets than anything else." He sounded annoyed.

"It is Fugaku," Minato said. He knew quite as well how Fugaku was. He was teamed up with him a few times and they fought like cats and dogs…Minato was never the one who started it per se. The Uchiha never liked nor agreed with Minato. It was really annoying.

"That is true. He would like to talk to the girl when she comes to," the Hokage uttered. He didn't know if he wanted Fugaku to talk to her, but he couldn't really stop him if this involved the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

Naruto didn't even have to open her eyes to know where she was. She was back in the hospital and apart of her wanted to yell. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in her own time…which she still found hard to believe. Time travel wasn't possible. But what other way was there to describe what was happening to her. There was no way this was a genjutsu, but Minato Namikaze was dead. She had to be in the past. There was no way someone could have played a trick like this. Time travel was the only explanation. What other way was there? Her head hurt.

She laid there in bed hearing faint voices; she could recognize one of them, which she was sure that it belonged to the Sandaime Hokage, who was supposed to be dead, but the other one was a mystery. If she had to guess, she would say her father, Minato, but she only heard his voice that one time. She couldn't be sure.

"It is Fugaku," she heard Minato said. _Wait wasn't that Sasuke's father's name?_ She thought to herself. She was sure that was his name.

"That is true. He would like to talk to the girl when she comes to," came the Hokage's reply. _Why does he want to talk to me?_ Naruto wondered, _unless Kakashi told them about what I said. _She hoped not, but most likely he did_._

Once she opened her eyes, it took her a few minutes to adjust to the light. She saw two people in the room. One was the Sandaime Hokage and the other was her father, Minato. She shook her head trying to snap her head out of it. It took everything she had not to cry. Sarutobi and Minato were supposed to be dead.

"I see you are awake," Sarutobi smiled. His voice was strong but safe. It was calming just like it always has been, well when it wasn't lecturing her or something.

"Hai," she whispered. Her voice wasn't really there. She didn't have the will to be strong and it only caused her to dip her head. Her eyes weren't visible to them.

Minato didn't like her body language which wasn't threatening in the least bit. It was rather that it was saddening. It was like she was waiting to be hurt. _What happened to her?_ He wondered glancing over to Sarutobi. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Naruto."

"Hello, Naruto," Minato greeted showing his warm handsome smile. It almost brought a smile to her face.

"Hey," she uttered not sure of how to react. What could she say? Should she give them a last name? Should she tell them the truth? What should she do in situations like this? It was one of a kind situation, but then again, she wasn't going to get out of this just like that. She would have to face questions.

"Naruto," the Hokage spoke, "I have questions for you." He moved to the bed. His arms folded behind his back and his face was emotionless. He was serious now unlike Minato, who seemed to be the good cop in this situation.

"I bet," Naruto said knowing that she had questions herself. What time was it? What was going on in this time? Was Kushina here dating her father yet? Her knowledge of the past was limited. She didn't know much about the life of her father and mother. She only knew about his two genin teammates, and it wasn't positive.

"Naruto is such an unusual name for a girl," Minato commented not paying attention to the conversation.

Naruto could have fallen over. _Unusual is it? You gave it to me!!!!!!_ She wished she could say it out loud but that would reveal so much. "Um, thanks," she said sounding insulted. Her tone wasn't very pleasant.

"Sorry!" Minato tried to wave it off. He didn't mean to insult her.

"You can excuse Minato, he isn't very good with the ladies," the Hokage suggested. Sometimes he wondered about that man. He was handsome sure, but the things he said were not very wise or graceful. "So tell me why you are here?"

Naruto stared in Sarutobi eyes not wanting to look at Minato. She was having a hard time being in the same room with her dead father. She didn't want to acknowledge him, since it would make it so much harder to leave. Well it was hard just to see him. "I live in Konoha," she said truthfully.

"Then why doesn't anyone know of you?"

"There is a good explanation for that," she explained. Should she tell him the truth? There was no way out of it. Sarutobi knew something was up and knew that she didn't belong here. There was no lying to him.

"Like what?" Minato asked. He didn't move.

There was a long pause. "Um, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied not looking at him.

"What about your fiancé?" Minato asked with a calm voice. He knew they weren't going to get much if they kept pushing hard like Sarutobi wanted.

"Ex-fiancé," she stressed looking out the window. "And what about him?"

"You told Kakashi that he is an Uchiha…but we talked to the clan leader and none of the members remember you," Minato stated. Sarutobi was also very interested in her answer and inched forward to her.

"There is a good explanation for that too," she repeated. She had the answers that they wanted but she couldn't give it to them.

"Which is?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto sighed. What could she tell them? She had to tell them something or else they would surely place her under arrest or something. She was an unknown shinobi. "I will tell you everything in private." She would tell the Sandaime Hokage the truth. She just hoped that he would believe her.

"Well then tell me," Sarutobi ordered. What did she have to tell him that she couldn't say in front of anyone else.

"I will when it is just me and you," she told him. She pointed to Minato and said, "it is not for his ears." She didn't know if Minato would leave his Hokage alone in a room with an unknown shinobi of an unknown origin. She knew she wouldn't with her hokage.

"Very well," Sarutobi agreed. He was sure he could take care of himself alone with Naruto, who wasn't at a hundred percent. And in any case, he could call in the Anbu at any moment. He wasn't in any danger. "You can leave, Minato."

"Sir, I cannot leave you alone with her," Minato, who started to act very serious, argued. He wasn't going to leave his Hokage in an unknown situation.

"I will be fine. I have Anbu situated all around. I will be fine."

"Yes, Sarutobi," Minato replied walking out of the room.

Naruto stared at the door and apart of her felt worse like she lost her father all over again. Minato wasn't too pleased when he was told to leave. He sounded like he was betrayed, but Naruto didn't know if she could allow herself to speak the truth to Sarutobi yet alone her father. She didn't want to get close to him. She couldn't handle it.

"He is gone now, so why don't you tell me your whole name?" The Sandaime Hokage ordered. He was a bit tired.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," she paused catching sight of Sarutobi's face, "the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

* * *

Minato didn't feel like waiting, so he left the Hospital all together. Naruto didn't want to tell him so he wasn't going to stick around. Maybe the Old Man would fill him in later, since he told him a lot of things.

The sun was shining bringing out the color of his eyes, which were shared with that girl. The wind blew through his golden blonde hair, which was the same golden hair she had. He was too focused on her. He couldn't get his mind off of her. There was something about her.

"Namikaze, where is Sarutobi and the girl?"

Minato turned around to see that it was Fugaku Uchiha and two members of his clan. He didn't look to please to be here; it looked like he was ready to kill. And the other two Uchiha didn't look to please to be here too. They all have raven hair which was a trade mark of the Uchiha clan and it made them easy to pick out of a crowd; that was, if they went out in public. They usually kept to themselves. "At the hospital, they are talking about something in private."

"Good, that means she is awake." Fugaku pushed past Minato and headed straight to the hospital. He was on a mission and it was very clear that he wasn't going to be stopped. Minato wasn't going to try. He was too tired to deal with people and he was too tired to deal with an Uchiha. Well, Obito was the only Uchiha that Minato liked. He would hate to be related to an Uchiha.

If he ever had a child,, he would never let them go out with an Uchiha. He couldn't deal with all their attitudes and rules. It was annoying.

Minato headed to Ichiraku to get some ramen. Oh how he loved ramen…if he ever had a child, they better love ramen or he might have to disowned them.

Ha ha

That was how much he loves the tasty noodles. He was one of Teuchi's best consumers. He could eat bowl after bowl of ramen. There wasn't anyone that could out eat him in ramen, not that anyone has ever tried. Well, lets just say that it was costly to try to out eat Minato.

Minato took his favorite seat at Ichiraku and ordered himself a nice warm blow of ramen. It didn't take too long before he was served and it took only a few seconds for him to dive in… It was fish…Naruto…that girl haunted him.

He took in a deep breath and finished his bowl, but he ordered a few more bowls. _I wonder if Sarutobi is finished with Naruto just yet…and I wonder what is going to happen when Fugaku Uchiha gets there._ What an exciting day? Apart of him was glad that he wasn't there to see that.

"Minato-Sensei!"

Minato didn't have to wait to know who it was. Obito was never the quiet type, which was so un-like the normal Uchiha way. Minato knew that he was stereotyping the Uchiha, but he ran into enough to know what they were really like. "Yes?"

"The girl. Does she have anything to do with the Uchiha Clan?" he asked taking a seat next to Minato. "She is the talk of the clan. They don't understand how she knew those few things about the clan. Only ones that got blessing knows about the blessings and stuff," he said not wanting to get too much into it.

"I think you just answered yourself," Minato said. He didn't know anything more than Obito did at that point and he didn't like that. He liked to be informed. "She is talking with the Hokage as we speak."

"Okay," Obito smiled. He wasn't too nosey, understanding some things needed to be private. It was the way of the ninja. "So I hear she told Kakashi he was an ass. Haha. So cool. I wonder how he liked that." He called Kakashi an ass all the time, but not many others did so it was funny when someone else did it. It reenforced that Obito was right about him. Kakashi was a stick in the mud ass.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter....i am going to kill my sister who is mocking me over my shoulder as i type..... haha


	4. Confusion of Time Travel

I do not own Naruto, dont sue me!

i suck at titling chapters name.....so yea

i hope you like it

and a special thinks to my sis who proof this for me. :)

i hope you like this. Please review... hehe i answer all reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter four:

Confusion of time travel

* * *

Naruto didn't know if Sarutobi believed her or not. But by the expression on his face when he left, she didn't think so. It was difficult to describe the look on the old man's face. If Naruto had to judge, it was a mixed between confusion, shock, and anger as if something died under his noise.

The blonde shook her head. _He doesn't believe me! _She knew she had no choice but to tell him considering he already knew of her existence. She thought about lying, but one, he was a Hokage and knew every single ninja in the village. Two, she was never good at lying. It was like it she was bursting with truth. It just came out, so lying was completely out of the picture.

However, she had no choice but to lie, since her future was the balance. She couldn't tell anyone that she was from the future, which would no doubt change it and she couldn't risk the changes. No matter what, she had to keep her mouth shut; she had to lie, there other way. To protect her future…which she wasn't too sure of at the moment.

Naruto shook her head rather violently as if to shake reality back into her brain. There was still doubt in her mind that she was in the past, but she was going to go with it. Besides most likely, she was in the past. She might learn something while she was here. She had nothing else to do.

She sat up in the hotel bed. She had a good view of the Anbu stationed outside her window and she could sense the ones outside her door. There was no escape. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. What else was a girl to do in a situation like this? All she could do was think. It wouldn't any good to fight the Anbu outside her room. It would only make Sarutobi doubt her if he did believe her.

She stuck out her left hand to examine it. Her eyes focused on her ring finger. She had gotten so use to wearing the ring in a short amount of time. Her hand felt strangely empty. It wasn't like she missed the chicken butt, not after what he did to her but rather the way he made her feel. He made her feel special. She needed that.

The door to her room opened suddenly revealing three men, which of whom were apart of the Uchiha Clan. Besides the fact that they were wearing the Uchiha symbol, they had the same smirk/frown that Sasuke sported. Well there were also the Uchiha features which belonged only to the Uchiha Clan… pretty unoriginal bunch right there.

Two followed closely behind their leader, which was obviously Sasuke's father. Besides the pictures she had seen in Sasuke's house, he looked so much like him. It was a bit uncanny and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Naruto straightened up.

"Hello," she said being friendly. It would be better not to insult these people. She would bet that Sasuke got his anger from his father.

The man looked like he could skin an animal alive and like he had a nasty smell under his nose. "I am-"

"I know who you are," Naruto interrupted. She already let it slipped that she was engaged to an Uchiha. She had to keep up the act. She had to act like she knew what she was talking about. "Fugaku Uchiha."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at her. She may have known his name and retrieved some points, but her tone didn't sit well with him. "So I assume you know what I am doing here?" he asked.

"To ask me how I know so much about the Uchiha clan," she answered. She shivered, but he never noticed or if he did, he never alerted to it.

He walked across the room but he kept his eyes on the girl, who seemed unaffected by his presence. It didn't sit well with him. He was a very powerful person if he didn't say so himself. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan, not an everyday thing. "Let's begin," he announced. He blinked his sharingan.

"Does the Hokage know how you plan on finding the answer?" she asked plainly. Sure, she didn't know how Sarutobi felt about her. He might have seen her as a prisoner and the sharingan would be a welcome tool. She bit down on her bottom lip. She hated looking into the sharingan.

"The Uchiha Clan does its own thing," he replied sourly.

Even though she spent months studying the Uchiha Clan, she never fully understood how the Sharingan work, nor the extension of its power. Naruto doubted that even a person with a Sharingan would fully understand its power. "This I know."

"I assumed you did."

"Just stay on task," she warned. Sasuke had been deep into her mind before. He had seen the Kyūbi no Yōkō before and had even talked to it. There was no doubt in her mind that if Fugaku dug deep enough, he would find out everything. "I won't let you go where you don't belong."_ which is everywhere._

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk in his office at a lost for words. He was at a lost of words. He did believe the girl for some odd reason. Maybe, it was her appearance or her body language when she told him her story. Her story was too detailed to have been made up so fast. She had to be the real deal. There was no other way to explain it. Well, he would always do a DNA test, but it wouldn't detest her or anything. It was her suggestion to take the test.

Plus, the Uchiha Clan was involved with this. There was no way she would fake information or steal information without the clan knowing. That clan was very secretive and protective of its secrets. Only the clan and people with the blessing were allowed to know the information, but even then, they were limited to what they would know.

Naruto had to be the real deal. However, they were still the question to what to do with her? How do they get her back? How would she affect the timeline? She would have to be closely watched, but he doubted that she would do anything that would damage her future. She seemed smart enough.

Sarutobi stood up from his desk and folded his arms behind his back. He stared at the sunset outside the window. He would have to deal with Naruto tomorrow, but what did a person do with a person from a future? He wouldn't ask her anything, but didn't already knowing her identity affect the timeline? It wasn't like she told him everything, but just telling him her name was too much. But it couldn't be helped anymore.

He would do something with her tomorrow. As of right now, he would do his normal activities and think of what to do with the time traveler later.

* * *

He kicked up his feet onto the leg rest and picked up his book. He checked to make sure his ramen was in arms length. He opened his book but closed it a few seconds later. He wasn't in a mood to read. His mind was glued on that girl. There was something about her. How could she look so much like him? It was weird. He didn't have any relatives, well that he knew of, but he was sure he didn't.

Minato took a bite of his ramen. He tried to pick up his book again, but he slammed it back down. He couldn't keep his mind on the book. All he could think about was the girl. He had to find out who this girl was. If he didn't, he was afraid he would go crazy.

It was too late to go back to the hospital or to see the Hokage. Surely, Sarutobi would understand his desire to find out who the girl was. He knew that information was limited, but he would take anything. _I will see the old man first thing in the morning_.

* * *

Present time-

Sakura had just rocked her beautiful Hikari to sleep. She took a deep breath and walked slowly out of the room. She didn't want to wake her having spent the last four hours or so rocking her to sleep. The little girl didn't want to go to bed and Sakura didn't want to take any chances waking her up.

Besides Hikari, Sakura was alone in the house and for the most part, it was peaceful. Rock Lee, the love of her life, could be very annoying at times, but she hated to be away from him. It was one of those strange things, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She liked it that way.

Sakura let out a sigh and fell into the chair in her living room. It was one of those days that she didn't have much to do. Her Anbu squad was put on Hiatus to give her time with the baby. Plus, she took a month off from the Hospital also to spend time with her baby. Besides taking care of her baby, she didn't have anything else to do today. She guessed she would always clean, but she was too damn tired.

And she was too worried about Naruto, who was still missing. That was all she could think about. Where could the girl be? She had heard that Naruto went out without order, but that was just normal Naruto behavior. Naruto wasn't the type to stay on the sidewalk. She liked to be involved.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura was temped to pretend she didn't hear it and not get up, but the knocking only got louder. _What the hell! Who wants to talk to me that badly?_ She forced herself out of the soft chair. O, she would kill the person who dragged her out of the soft chair. She cursed.

Sakura opened the door to see Ino, who looked like she was crying. It pulled at Sakura's heart strings. Ino wasn't a crybaby and when she cried, Sakura knew something was up. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked directing the blonde to the sofa. She kept her voice down as not to wake the baby.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried loudly. Her voice carried throughout the house.

Sakura shuttered hearing a sound coming out of the baby's room. "Keep your voice down," she hissed not wanting to wake Hikari. "What does he have to do with this?" she asked not sure what this was.

"He's being an ass!"

Sakura twitched. The baby stirred again. "Be quiet," she warned, who would rather kick Ino out than hear the baby cry. "Well, what did you expect, his fiancé is missing."

"His ex-fiancé," Ino whispered. "Didn't you hear? I guess not. Sasuke isn't spreading it around. He doesn't want anyone to know… I don't know who really knows. Maybe, people who have came across Naruto, before she went missing." She wasn't sure what to say. Sakura was her best friend and Ino surely hoped that Sakura would be on her side.

Sakura stared jaw dropped at Ino. What the hell had happen? The last time she saw Naruto, she was happy beyond belief to be engaged. What did she miss? Sakura took a seat across from Ino, who looked like she had the weight of the world on her. "Why did they break up?"

Ino didn't seem to have heard Sakura's question. "I thought with her out of the way that Sasuke and I would have a chance, but he doesn't want anything to do with me." She grabbed onto herself as if to give herself a hug.

"Um, Ino, if they just broken up, then I doubt that he would jump into another relationship or into another woman's arms so soon," _and with you._ Sakura knew how much Ino annoyed Sasuke and that he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"You don't understand!"

"Shut-it, will you," Sakura hissed. If Hikari woke up, Sakura would kill Ino. "Then tell me!" She shifted in her seat.

"Sasuke and I have been in a relationship long before he broke up with her," Ino explained. "Well, it really wasn't a relationship…more as sex.''

Sakura felt her chest restrict. "You…you a-and Sasuke? He…he cheated on Naruto?" She felt betrayed somehow and she couldn't explain why. It wasn't like she was dating him. They were friends, or so she told herself. She shook her head. If she felt like this, she would hate to see how Naruto took it. _Naruto, is that why you are missing?_ Now she was really worried about Naruto. "How could you!" She growled feeling somewhat protective of Naruto. They both were her friends, but it seemed apparent at that second, Naruto was her better and closer friend.

"I love him! If it wasn't for Naruto, we would already be together!"

"No, you wouldn't!" Sakura yelled, raising her voice for the first time. She stood up suddenly and paced across the room. A cry came from her daughter's room. "Tell me what you did!" She knew how much Sasuke cared for Naruto and he wouldn't just cheat on her. She knew that Ino had to have done something.

"Don't judge me," Ino warned feeling the anger from her friend. She told her everything. "I love him. I didn't know what else to do!"

Sakura never knew Ino was that stupid! "He would never have been with you after you broke up his relationship with her." She glared. "You are an idiot. A bloody idiot!" Her hands balled. "You drugged him? How could you!" She never felt this angry before toward her friends. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't guiltless, but he wasn't in front of her.

"Sakura, please!"

Sakura pointed to the door. "Get out or else," she warned. She felt her chakra in her fist ready to fight. The baby was crying at that point.

Ino knew better than to stay. She left without saying another word. Sakura tried to hide her anger before heading to her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to see how upset her mother was.

* * *

"Anymore leads?" Jiraiya asked walking into the Hokage office.

"No, it's like Naruto disappeared off the face of the planet. There isn't anything else we can do," Tsunade said doing the pile of paperwork on her desk. She tried to keep a straight face. She couldn't afford to break down.

Jiraiya blinked. They couldn't give up on Naruto. They had to find her. "There has to be something for us to do."

Tsunade looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes told him everything; she had been crying before. She was dying on the inside. "There isn't anything to do and I won't send out a squad to look for a lone ninja, when they are needed here to guard against the intruder we had a couple days ago."

"Tsunade," he paused, "then let me go look alone." He knew Tsunade was right not to sending out a squad to search for Naruto, when there was no trail or slightest trace of her. They had already looked. It was a dead end.

"No, you will stay here, Jiraiya. You are needed here." Tsunade's heart was racing. She had thought about all of this, but saying it out loud was a different story.

"Tsunade…" There wasn't anything that he could say. What could he say? Both of their hearts were breaking.

"I know, but there isn't anything I can do. Naruto's a strong girl, who can take care of herself," she said trying to cheer herself up. It wasn't really working.

* * *

Past

Naruto was glad when Fugaku and his gang left the day before. They just sucked the air out of the room. It was like an icebox with that man. No wonder that Sasuke ended up the way he did. She would have too if she had a father like that…she never had a father. Now, she was stuck in the past and had a chance to get to know her father, but could she do that without him finding out that she was from the future.

She couldn't leave the room but she wasn't going to stay in the hospital robes. She wasn't really sick so there was no reason to wear them. She changed into the clothes that she had on before. She glanced around the room looking for things to do. There wasn't anything to do. There weren't any books or anything in the room.

Naruto jumped into bed, which gave a slight bounce. It made her bounce a few times, which made her laugh. She never had the opportunity just to bounce around in bed. It was a freeing feeling. She hopped a few more times. She was like a little child.

"Ah, I see you are having fun."

Naruto looked up blinking. Sarutobi stood against the doorway and he looked so different all these years in the past. "Yea," she said.

"Come, Naruto, we have a few things to straighten out, before I let you have the run of the village," Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

"You believe me?"

"Yes," he said smiling.

"Dattebayo!" she said jumping up from the bed. "What do we have to talk about?"

"I just want to make sure you keep your future knowledge to yourself. I understand that you were questioned by Fugaku and you had to answer him, but we must keep you quiet. I am sure as long as you don't say you are from the future, we will be fine." Sarutobi paused. "I don't know how long you will be here for, so I made arrangements for an apartment. I think I can put you on boundary guard and such. I don't know what will change the future." Time travel was a very tricky thing. Any slightest of change would off set the time line. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"What can we call you, Ms Namikaze?" he laughed. He never pictured Minato with a kid. He would love to see him with a baby. (Naruto only told him the things he needed to know like who she was and how she got there…she did tell him about her fiancé and how he cheated on her. Other then that, he didn't know much. He didn't know about the deaths that the future entailed.) "It should be something that is easy to remember."

Naruto didn't have the best of memories and she sucked at remembering names. "What about Hikari," she asked thinking about Sakura's baby. She would remember that, since she helped pick out the name.

"Naruto Hikari, it is! Let's go. We have a few things to settle out."

She nodded and followed him out. She had an opportunity on her hands. She could just watch the past unfold or she could change it. She could grow up with a father and mother like she always wanted… however, she didn't know how the future would change if she fixed the past. Did she even want to get too emotionally involved in the past? She couldn't even look at her father without fainting. She was already emotional involved. This was going to hurt.

–––

Naruto looked around the apartment that Sarutobi got for her, which was bigger than her old apartment back at home. It was extremely nice and it wasn't something she was use to. She was use to old raggy things (well besides her father's house). It took her a few minutes to realize that no one knew about her being a Jinchûriki and that she didn't have to suffer the looks. For once, she would be normal, something she always wanted. She didn't want to be treated like a monster.

It was a nice day and it would be a waste to spend it in a dark apartment. She was dying to try Ichiraku. _I wonder if it tastes any different. _Did it even exist yet? O, she hoped so, or else she would die without her ramen. She loved those tasty noodles. _I would marry them if I could!_

Sandaime had told her to keep a low profile. He didn't want her to stand out, which would make it harder for her to disappear when they found out how to get her back to her own time. Worse comes to worse, he would just say she died in the line of duty. However, he couldn't make people forget about her, well maybe he could.

Naruto took a glance at herself in the mirror. She wore the same blue/white outfit, and the necklace, she got from Tsunade, hanged in plain view. Her Hiate was tied tight against her neck. All together, she would have described herself as cute. It made her smile, but it was only skin deep. She was worried and unsure on the inside.

The village looked different to say the least. Everything looked so much brighter than it did in her own time. Time seemed to striped away the fun colors. There were a few buildings that was there in her time and weren't in this time and vice versa, which probably had something to do with the Kyūbi no Yōkō's attack on the village. The village was different but she was still able to find her way.

It took her about twenty minutes for Naruto to find Ichiraku ramen shop and to her pleasure; it smelled just as good as it did in the future. She smiled and took a sit in the tiny little shop, which didn't look any different.

"Hello, Miss!" said a much younger Teuchi, who smiled like he usually did. "How can I help you?"

It was a bit strange to see Teuchi this young and youthful, using Lee's term. "I would like a bowl of ramen, please!" Naruto asked in her cute voice.

"No problem! Little Lady," he said making Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't the type to be called little lady, which made her feel old in some weird way. Teuchi turned his back and started to make her some delicious ramen.

"Daddy! I am bored. Can I help you?" a little girl asked walking into Ichiraku. She looked familiar, but at the same time, she didn't.

"Sure, Ayame. You can take over the business someday!" Teuchi cheered. He smiled just thinking of working Ichiraku with his daughter.

_That is Ayame? She looks so…so I don't know, cute. This is weird to see her at this age._ Naruto blinked remembering her time with Ayame. She may have been young but she didn't change too much from her future self unlike her old Sensei, Kakashi, who was a complete ass in this time.

A few minutes later, Teuchi handed her a bowl of noodles. "I don't remember seeing you before. Most of my customers are regulars. Have you been here before?" he explained. He remembered faces.

"Um,… no this is my first time. I, um, heard about this place from a friend…" she lied, well kind of. Iruka was the one who first introduced her to ramen all those years ago, or was it all those years from now…time level was too confusing. Naruto's advice would be NEVER TIME TRAVEL. IT HURTS TOO MUCH JUST TO THINK ABOUT IT.

"O," Teuchi muttered. "See, I love my customers, always sending me more customers. I will never go out of business!" He went back to cooking making more ramen for more customers, who had just arrived.

"You're very pretty!" Ayame chirped. "Most girls wouldn't eat ramen because they are _worried_ about their figures," she mocked.

"Maybe, you should make them low-fat ramen," Naruto muttered randomly only remembering a few seconds later that Ichiraku didn't have low-fat ramen until her time. She mentally slapped herself.

"Yea, we should!" Ayame said. "Do you want more ramen?" the little girl asked noticing Naruto's empty bowl.

"You better believe it!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Minato to get out into town. He didn't have anything to do today and he loved it. He loved to rest and to lie out in the sun. Don't get him wrong, he loved his missions and all, but they could tire him out…well his team could do that too. They could tire anyone out. Obito and Rin could make his ears bleed.

Minato took in the warm sun as he walked down the busy street in the middle of town. He didn't even have to look to know how many eyes he was catching. He was eye candy for all of these women, but none of them was what he wanted. Well, there was Kushina, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. It annoyed the hell out him. He wanted a girl down to earth, a girl like her. He loved everything about her, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He wasn't the type of guy who was show off or anything like that. He couldn't understand why she wasn't interested.

The blonde made his way out of the crowded street into another one. It wasn't as crowded. He could see his fellow shinobi around and about talking to each other. It wasn't long before he spotted his team, who were fighting. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, I wonder about you guys," he commented coming up behind them.

"Obito started it! Insulting Kakashi and being an idiot!" Rin hissed folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't!" Obito paused, "Don't call me an idiot!" The young Uchiha stomped his feet. He hated when Rin made fun of him and he hated it more when Kakashi just stood there and did nothing. What a team they were!

"Idiots, the both of them," Kakashi uttered under his breath. He hated being on this team. Sure, having a Sensei like Minato was a big positive, but his two teammates weren't worth anything. They were both too stupid to realize it.

"I am going to get some Ramen, would you three like to come?" Minato asked licking his lips. He loved his ramen.

"Sure, why not!" Obito cheered. He would join Minato anytime. Minato was one of those people he loved to be with, to talk to. His clan wasn't very talkative. The four made their way to Ichiraku. Kakashi remained quiet not wanting to talk to his two idiot teammates. Rin just admired her 'sexy' teammate, who she would love to jump. Obito was talking Minato's ear off about random things. "So that Naruto girl apparently checks out. She answered all of Fugaku's questions correctly; however, there still isn't any idea who her fiancé was. Also, Sandaime Hokage remembers her now. He told the Uchiha clan that she was gone for a few years on a mission and he totally forgot about her. He misplaced her papers but he found them." Obito shrugged. "All that worrying for nothing."

Minato could have stopped on a dime, but he kept his feet moving. He didn't want his team to notice his 'obsession' with the girl, who looked so much like him. On the positive side, this was the first time that he thought of Naruto today. _Old Man, what are you playing? You were so sure about the girl, but now you changed your mind? You aren't that old to be forgetful. Something isn't right._ He would have to ask Sandaime again or maybe he should just talk to her. "Is that so?"

"Yea, I wonder about people sometimes," Obito muttered.

"I wonder about you all the time, Obito," Kakashi uttered under his breath. He pushed past Obito. He also had to pull to this strange girl, who had insulted him, which wasn't common. Obito was the only one who did.

"I wonder about all of you," Minato said loudly.

* * *

Naruto rubbed her stomach. "That was good!" she exclaimed using a teeth pick to clean her teeth. Ramen could always cheer her up.  
"Wow, I never seen someone eats that much besides Minato," Teuchi commented. He smiled, happy that he just got another good customer.

Naruto froze…she knew her father loved ramen and could eat as much as she could. Kakashi had told her many times before, but to hear it from Teuchi was a bit strange. No one talked about Minato in her time. Sure, they talked about the Yondaime Hokage, but that was just because he was a village hero. "Haha, I can out eat anyone!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to cover up her reaction.

Naruto stood out from her chair and waved to Teuchi and Ayame before heading out. There was so many things that she wanted to do and she needed to keep her mind off of a certain man. It wasn't long before she was spotted.

"Hey! It's that girl," a boy called out.

It didn't take long before for Naruto to recognize the boy as an Uchiha; however, he wasn't like the normal Uchiha stereotype. _That must be Obito,_ Naruto thought. Kakashi didn't talk about his old genin team, but she did hear him mention their names before, whenever he told her about Minato.

"Wow, shut-up! I don't need everyone to know I am on a team with an idiot!" the girl, Naruto assumed was Rin, yelled.

Wow, Rin reminds me of Sakura when we were younger…wow… this is just like my team seven…Sasuke=Kakashi, Sakura=Rin, and I=Obito… wow…Poor Obito, I know how he feels._ Naruto blinked a few times noticing everyone looking at her. It was an intense stare. _What did I do?_ "Did anyone ever tell you not to stare?" Naruto asked._

"Good job, baka!" Rin hissed. She slapped Obito outside of his head, even though he wasn't the only one staring.

Naruto frowned. That was something that Sakura would do when they were younger. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't treat your teammate like that?" Naruto asked looking directly at Rin, who turned away blushing, while Obito only cheered.

"I do all the time," Minato interjected, causing Naruto to notice him for the first time. "They just don't listen."

"I bet," Naruto stated knowing from prior experience. She could recall countless times when she was on the end of insults from Sasuke and beatings from Sakura. She felt her blood rush just looking at Minato. She couldn't deal with being this close to her dead father. She always imagined what it would be like if she ever met her father, but she never imagines how emotional she would be.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but he didn't like her judgmental eyes. She talked like she knew them, like she knew what she was talking about. She didn't, she would never know what he went through. In his eyes, she didn't have a right to be so judgmental.

Minato looked her over wondering if he was wrong. Sandaime Hokage must have known her to let her go. "So Naruto, why didn't Sandaime know you before?"

"Noisy, are we?" she asked trying a put up a front. "I have been away from a village for a few years and I would like to see you remember every ninja by name." She had to get away. She wouldn't be able to keep up her stoic front. She wasn't good at being emotionless.

"I guess," Minato agreed, knowing she was right.

"I have to go," Naruto said making her get-away. She didn't stick around to see what Minato had to say. Her heart beat was always beating to fast.

* * *

thanks for rereading and i hope you like this.


	5. Runaway Emotions

* * *

Hello, Readers!

Anyways, to my readers of New Purpose (I know there are a few readers who read both of these stories!!!), I have a poll on my homepage, which you guys get to vote on who you want Naruto to be paired with! I would love to see what you guys think!

Okay, This chapter isn't beta by my sister (heirxxofxxmerlin)....She didn't have the time to look over this yet....and I am too impatient to wait so I decided to post this and when she get time and have proofed this, I will reload it!!!!! As I told my readers of my New Purpose, my sister has a Kingdom Heart story out, so you guys should check that out!!!!!!

Okay for some random news, I am glad that G20 is over! I don't know if you guys know what that it, it will when the world 20 most powerful leaders around the world get together and talk! As you know, it was held in Pittsburgh where I happen to live at the Moment.....and let me tell you....I wanted to kill protesters....They smashed up windows to where I like to go!!!!! They kept me wake!!!! I got sick of hearing cop car after cop car go by....once i counted 23 with all these lights and making so much sound that it wasn't funny..... I like cops and all, but they can be so loud..... Stupid protesters making cops tear gas them and than complain about it!!! It is their fault for being asses!!! Anyways, I did see Swat take out his camera and take photos of the protesters and I laughed my ass off.....Have a pic of that.. ha ha. Plus people took out their cameras and took photo's in front of a non-moving swat car as Swat watches! ha ha. I laughing my ass off again!!!!

I do not own Naruto, don't sure me!!!!!!

Please review!!!

* * *

Chapter five:

Runaway Emotions

* * *

What was she a chick?….Wait, she was…. She mental cursed at herself for being an idiot. Even after all these years, she something still referred to herself as male. She knew she was a girl, but it was a hard habit to break. It was the same reason why she still went by Naruto. She could have gone by Naruko or better yet, Naru, if she wanted to, but she felt better with Naruto. She was use to it. She liked her name…she didn't want to use a different name damn it. She already didn't feel like she was Naruto anymore just by being a girl. If she changed her name, she wouldn't be her at all.

Any ways, back to before. Why was she so emotional? She just laid eyes on him and she wanted to go crazy. Why was she such a chick, well besides the fact that she in fact a girl? Was she this emotional before, when she was a guy? She didn't know. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about her dead father.

The problem was that if she wasn't thinking about her father, all she thought about was Sasuke. It was either she thought of her dead father or her cheating ex-fiancé and she didn't know which was worse. Either way, she was left hurting.

Was it her or was the walk down the street longer than ever? She never remembered it being this long before. Was the gods making fun of her? Did they find it funny that her fiancé cheated on her? That she was in the past? Meeting her dead father? They must had. There was no other way that this walk should be this long.

She glanced up to the Hokage's head, like she normally did, hoping to see her father's stone head, but she was out of luck. There was nothing there and she didn't like how it made her feel. She hated this empty feeling, but she had to remind herself that she didn't need the stone to remember a man she never knew…. She could get to know him if she wanted to. The question was if she wanted to?

The shine almost blinded the blonde as she made her way to the training ground. It smelled like it normally did. It did look a little different, but that could be expected after all those years. In the distance, she could see the Memorial Stone sparkle in the distance.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

_What the hell?_ Naruto shook her head. _Hate to be him_._ Wonder who wants his ass._ She never expected someone to be out to get Minato, who seemed to be a great guy….as so she was told.

"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, NAMIKAZE."

Naruto shuttered. She felt bad for her father, knowing he was going to get a beating as soon as that lady found him. _Wait, who does this remind me of?_ The blonde shook her head. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was her yelling… However, she wasn't yelling so it couldn't be her. She shook her head remembering something that her Kakashi had said.

_"You are just as hyperactive as your mother, Kushina," Kakashi revealed to the girl. "However, your father, Minato, was calm and collective," he said as he looked at a photo of the famous couple._

_"Really?" Naruto asked. He nodded. 'I act like my mother and look like my father.' She smiled. She had both of them in her. She wanted it that way._

_"I don't know how Minato handled Kushina." He looked up. "She was a handful. She was like a bomb, when it goes off… out of control._

Was this her mother she heard to much about? _Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto._ There was no way that was her mother. Hey, if she ran into her father, there could be a chance that she could run into her mother. She took out a Kunai to train.

Naruto was about to throw the kunai when a red blur came out of no where. She barely had time to block and dodge. She was able to throw off her attacker. "What the hell?"

There in front of her was a woman about a few inches taller than her. She had long red hair and her blue like gray eyes looked her over. "You can't fool me with that henge, Namikaze!" she yelled.

Naruto blinked. _Does she think I am my father??? WTF. We aren't even the same gender._ She scratched her forehead. "Um, lady…I'm not him."

"Don't give me that!" She glared at Naruto. "I know you are him. This isn't the first time you henge into a girl! You pervert!"

If this was a cartoon or something, Naruto would have did an anime faint/fall. She never expected her father to be the kind of person who did that. Her father a pervert? NO fucken way!!!!!!! She shook her head. "I am not Minato Namikaze," she said slowly, regaining her stand. "I am Naruto U-" she said stopping herself. If this was her mother, she didn't want to miss up and say Uzumaki. "Hikari, Naruto Hikari."

"Come on Naruto? Really, Namikaze? Is that the best you can come up with? Your favorite kind of Ramen?"

This was starting to annoy her. She wasn't Minato. How many times did she have to tell this lady that? "Is it my fault that my father named me after ramen?" It was very present in her voice that Naruto was annoyed.

The woman eyed her. Few minutes passed with nothing said. "Are you sure you aren't Minato? You could be him if he was a girl."

Naruto blinked. Did she really look that much like her father? It was a warming feeling it was. "The last time I looked I didn't have a penis, but you would never know." She laughed as she started to check herself….

The woman laughed. "Definitely not Minato. He wouldn't have done that. Ha ha. My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki."

The blonde's heart started to race again. This was the woman that give birth to her. The woman who give her, her last name. This was the woman who Naruto acted like. This was her mother. The person (besides her father) that she always wanted to meet. "S-so… this Minato person, um, why were you looking for him?"

"Something he said before he left on his mission with his chibi team," Kushina shrugged. "No big deal. So sorry about before. I-"

"It is fine," Naruto said interjecting. "I probably would have done the same thing as you." _In fact, I would have! _Kakashi had told her many times that she behaved so much like her mother that it was uncanny.

Kushina's face seemed to brighten up. "In that case, we don't we get to know each other. I am taking you to dinner."

It was that instance that Naruto wanted to scream…she didn't. She wanted to get to know her parents, but she was afraid that she would get too close and it would hurt when she left….if she left. She hated feeling pain. She had enough of it. "You don't have to," she waved off.

"You don't have a choice!" Kushina grinned rubbing her hands together. She had a plan in that beautiful head of hers. She took Naruto by the hand and dragged her off and all of Naruto's protesting did nothing.

The blonde wanted to be left alone….she shouldn't have left her room. The pain, she received from Sasuke, was enough to last her a life time. She didn't know if she would be able to last being around Minato and Kushina. All she could think about were their deaths and nothing else.

* * *

Obito was never the quiet one. He was never the prodigy. He was never good enough for his clan. He was never the teme so to speak. He was never what people wanted from him. He was just simply Obito, a boy who never pleased anyone. He wanted people to notice him. He wanted people to see him as helpful, which was why he was always late. He would always help a person in need. It was who he was. In fact, he loved the way he was. He didn't want to be a stick in the mud like Kakashi.

The young Uchiha found himself treading through the town looking for something to do. If he was really bored, he could always find Maito Gai and sick him on Kakashi. Gai was always looking to beat Kakashi at something for some odd reason. Obito didn't really care to find out. He just found it funny when Gai caught up with Kakashi. The look on that mask brat's face was worth it.

He hummed something off key as he smiled to anyone who came across his path, which was often considering where he was. Konoha was always a busy place no matter where you were in town. It was a land of opportunity here, which only drew more people to this location, this village.

It wasn't long before he heard a familiar voice. _Kushina, I wonder what she is up to. _He knew Minato had a thing for her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. The poor guy, Obito knew how he felt. Rin never ever gave him the time of day. Heck, she barely looked at him. He was surprise that she knew his name. How were they on the same team? He knew how poor his squad's teamwork was.

_I wonder what is so funny!_ He had only heard Kushina laugh that hard when she had a prank in mind… and she never went small. She liked the larger pranks on the massive skill. He shivered just thinking about. Sure, he never experienced a prank from the famous red head, but he feared them all the same.

"Um, that is um a bit much, don't you think?"

"NEVER!" Kushina's voice echoed.

Obito wasn't sure who the first voice belonged to, but Kushina's voice was ever loud just like always. It made him wonder why someone like Minato, calm and collective, would ever like someone like Kushina.

The young Uchiha rounded a corner to see Kushina and the famous blonde girl sitting at table under a tree. It looked like a peaceful scene beside the fact that Kushina was showing her fist. "Um, Kushina, we don't want to kill someone now." The look on the blonde was quite simpler to Minato's when he tries to calm down Kushina. Well, the girl looked a lot like him. It was a bit strange.

Kushina had a funny look on her face. "But that is half the fun!"

Obito blinked. _She joking, right?_ He hoped she was joking, but he was never sure when it came to Kushina, who was a bomb waiting to happen. She was amazing at times with the best humor, but she had a temper like no other…. "Hello! Kushina!" Obito yelled getting the two ladies attention.

"Hello!" Kushina agreed. Obito wasn't like the normal Uchiha and she liked it. She wished more Uchihas were like him. The village would probably be better ha ha. You could never trust those Uchihas.

"Hey, Naruto!" Obito greeted trying to be friendly. He wanted to get to know the girl better. "How are you doing?"

"Um, good," Naruto answered. She seemed to have a lot of things on her mind. "How are you?" she asked trying to be nice.

"Good. Same old, same old. Fighting with Kakashi. Nothing new!" Obito smiled. "So what are you two pretty ladies up to?" He had a slight bush on his face.

Kushina smiled evilly. "Naruto and I are planning pranks." She rubbed her hands together. She had an evil laugh.

Naruto backed up hoping she would be able to 'ninja off.' She loved hanging with her mother, but she was already getting to attached to the woman. She couldn't afford that. She didn't need her emotions. The only thing emotions were good for were for weaken her. She didn't need to them. They only held her back.

"On who?" Obito asked hoping to get in. He would love to pull a prank on someone depending who there were. Kakashi was top on the list.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Namikaze. He needs to learn a lesson!" Kushina smiled evilly.

Naruto blinked her eyes. How was she born again???? How in the hell did her parents get together? She was interested in finding out but she didn't want to be there. She backed up a few more steps.

Obito and Kushina didn't seem to notice Naruto backing, even though Kushina referred to Naruto. She laughed saying something. "Naruto?" she looked around seeing Naruto a few yards away. "What are you doing over there? Get your ass over here!"

Naruto was forced to come back. There was no way she wanted to be on the other end of Kushina's rage. She had seen only a tip of it when Kushina mistook her for Minato, which still blew Naruto's mind. How could she be mistaken for a guy??? She had boobs for crying out loud.

"What were you doing over there?" Obito asked when Naruto made her way to the two crazies.

"I thought I saw something. I guess not. My bad," Naruto coming up with a quick lie. She shrugged not letting on her goal of escaping.

"Oh," Obito muttered.

Kushina quickly filled Naruto in what they were planning to do. "So what you think?"

"I am not use to being the reasonable one in the group," she commented, but it seemed like it was over looked. Kushina didn't even wait for her response as Obito and her went off. _This is a bit weird._ She didn't like being the reasonable. _They don't even notice I am not following them….not that I care._ She shook her head with no intention of finding them again.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying not to think about how she was screwed. She had so many problems that it wasn't even funny. One, she had an cheating fiancé, well ex-fiancé, which she still had to deal with. She knew how protective and overbearing he was. She doubted he would just let her go. She wasn't sure if she would let him go. Even if she didn't want to be, she was still in love with him. Love didn't disappear just like that. Two, some strange warlock like person attacked the village, leading to her problem number three. Three, she was stuck in the past with no idea how to get back to her time. Four, she had to deal with Kakashi (her time as well…she did make out with him and all), who was the biggest ass on the planet at that moment. Five, she was scared to death to be anywhere around her father (her mother as well). Six, she had to keep a prankster Kushina in line…she didn't want to be the voice of reason. Seven, her emotions were taking her over. Eight, she had to deal with Fugaku Uchiha, the Clan Leader, who was all too interested in finding out who she was. Naruto shook her head. She was starting to get a headache with all the things she had to do…. Why did the gods do this to her???

She shook her and returned to her favorite spot (well not counting the Yondaime's stone head which didn't exist yet) in front of the Memorial Stone. She didn't know if that was a sad thing or not. Considering what the Memorial Stone was, it was probably a very sad thing, staring at people's dead names. It was horrible thing considering the name she most wanted to see wasn't on the stone… but in a way, it wasn't bad. Her father was alive and he could respond back to her. The downside was that she would get attached and get hurt when she left. Plus, he was a complete stranger to her. How could she tell her problems to a complete stranger?

Her cerulean eyes were hidden behind her golden locks. Tears flowed from her dull blue eyes as she fell to her knees. At that moment, she lost all control of her emotions and they came flowing back. It was like she was hit by a car, if cars existed in her world and we all know they don't. She banged her hands against the ground and her tears formed pools on the ground.

Weather changed as if the gods were against her. It started to pour down pelting her hard. Her hands, her noise, and her eyes were all red. She cried like she never cried before. Her hair was glued to her face as the rest fell around her. Her eyes weren't visible.

"WHY! Why do these things happen to me? I LOVED HIM DAMN IT! Why did he hurt me?" she whined. "What did I do? I loved him damn it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Why? Why her?"

* * *

Present-

Sakura was beyond pissed. It was to the point that she couldn't be around Hikari without making her cry. The baby was very good at picking up her mother's emotions. The pink Kunoichi had to leave the house just to calm the girl down, which wasn't something she was proud of it. She loved her daughter and hated to be away from her. She hated it. It was like her heart was ripped from her body. She wanted to kill someone, the person who did this to her. She wanted to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

He was the reason why she was so pissed. He was the reason why everything went wrong in her life. He was always the reason. She could go back years and every time she was upset, he was to blame…..well not every time, but right now he was Satan. It was at the point she would kill him if she saw him. It was that bad.

_Calm down!_ She yelled in her head. She needed to calm down. She didn't need anymore stress in her life. Plus, she didn't need to give Tsunade anymore paper work, who would undoubtedly kill her if she did.

She walked around aimlessly trying to calm herself down, but it seemed only to make her more upset if that was possible. It was when she found herself in one of the training fields did she want to scream… There he was training. Sasuke Uchiha was right in front of training like there was nothing. It was like he didn't care Naruto was missing. Her fists balled.

It was impossible for him not to sense the angry medical kunoichi, who killing intent could skin an animal alive. He turned around and made eye contact with her. The look in his eyes were a warning. He wasn't interested in dealing with her. He had his own things on his plate. He was worrying about his own problems that he had to deal with. Ever since Tsunade and all them found out about him and Naruto, he had been treated like crap and he hadn't received any missions or anything. It was pissing him the hell off. He came back to the village to revive his clan…. If he was going to be treated like this, he might as well leave. He didn't need this village to revive his clan. He knew who he wanted to revive it with, but if she never came back, there was no reason for him to be here.

He didn't know what was up with these women and shoving him against trees, but Sakura had him pinned in no time. He wasn't sure if he could beat Sakura, considering she was a medical Ninja, who knew how to turn his body against him. Plus, she had those chakra fists.

"What?" he snarled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"I already got this from Tsunade. I don't need it from you to," he said pulling off Sakura's hand off him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" she said letting go and throwing a pouch at him. He barely had time to dodge.

"Sakura, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't care," she hissed as she threw another pouch at him and once again he dodge/flipped out of the way. The ground didn't stand a chance against her fists. Pieces flew everywhere. "Get back here!" she went after the Uchiha again, who went on the defense. He wasn't going to attack unless he was pushed too far. "She is my best friend and you had to break her heart! Then, she went off half cocked and now she is missing!" she yelled throwing more pouches. "It is your fault!"

Sasuke dodged not daring to block. He was stupid enough to try to stop her super strength. "I know!" he yelled. He already felt guilty. He already made up his mind that he was going to go look for her, if she didn't come back soon. He didn't care if he was going against the order of that bitch of a Hokage.

"If anything happened to her! I will kill you!" she threatened throwing in kick.

"I know," he said, knowing if anything happened to Naruto, he would die. He couldn't bare to lose Naruto. The battle was getting more serious and Sasuke found himself going on the offense. This battle could get deadly real fast.

As they both threw their next attack, an Anbu appeared catching both their attacks and knocking them back. The Anbu was soon joined by three other Anbu, who were ready to interrupt if need be. "What going on you two?" a female voiced called out.

"Nothing, Hinata," Sakura said looking away from Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Their anger was still very much visible.

"Yes."

* * *

Kakashi sighed taking one last look at the Memorial Stone._ Minato, I have failed you._ It had been days since Naruto disappeared and hope for finding her was coming to an end. They had no clue where to look for her? Unlike when she was kidnapped, there were clues to where she was…but now that he looked at it. Wasn't this the same situation? She could have been kidnapped again for all they knew. The problem was that they didn't have a clue to what had happened to her.

It was that fact that killed the Jounin. He didn't know what happened to her and to add to that, they had stopped looking for her. His heart ached, and it even surprised him. Sure, he would feel pain if something happened to his student, Sasuke included. However, it was the pain he felt for Naruto that shook him. Sure, he knew he was attracted to her… But this pain was far too great for that. Did he love her?

He shook his head. Couldn't love her right? He just cared deeply for her because she was his Sensei's daughter. No, that wasn't right. He cared for her for the longest time and always knew that he was attracted to her. And it had always bugged him to the nth degree. Even now it ate at him, well his worry was eating him too. All these emotions played with his cold heart, which seemed to want only one thing, a certain blonde.

He took a deep breathe trying to relax himself. He never cared this much for a woman before. He wasn't the caring type. His relationships with women, if you would call them that, never lasted more than a night and he never knocked on the same door twice. He didn't need their emotions claims, which he was sure existed for him on some level. Naruto was different and it wasn't that he knew her or anything. He knew women he had relations with…well a few Kunoichi, but he never felt any way connected to him. He just had to look at her to feel something. He just had to look at her to feel warm. He loved these feelings, but at the same time, he hated them. How could he felt like that toward his student. It wasn't right. He was thirteen years her senior.

He could think about it all he wanted but it wasn't going to change. He was in love with his old student, his Sensei's daughter, 'Konoha's Princess'. It was something that he never wanted to happen. He didn't want to be connected to anyone on that level. He wasn't willing to risk his heart for anyone, but for her he was willing.

All the Jounin could think about was her, naked under him. He could see the curves of her body, the color of her skin, her beautiful cerulean eyes. He could feel the texture of her skin against his._ Um, calm down…or else I going to need a cold shower_. He should his head. The silver hair jounin's normal thoughts wasn't like this. Yes, he was a pervert and thought about sex all the time, but never did he place a face on the girl. He never was this interested in a girl. He never wanted to be with someone this bad.

* * *

Past-

Kakashi watched as Obito and Kushina talked about pranks. He could hear everything that they said. They weren't the quietest people around… In fact, they were around one of the loudest people around. It was a bit annoying to say the least. Positive thing, Naruto was silent; however, she looked like she was in pain, judging by the expression she had on her beautiful face…wait what? Did he just called her beautiful…WTF.

He shook his head and took a deep breath. What was he thinking? He was only eleven? He didn't have time to worry about those things. He only had one thing on his mind: becoming a Jounin. He narrowed his eyes focusing on the blonde. There was something about her that didn't sit well with him. He knew there was more than what met the eyes. There had to be something more. Things like that didn't just happen. The Hokage didn't forget things like that.

He wasn't into conspiracy theories, but there wasn't any other way he could explain what was going on. The Hokage, Sarutobi, wouldn't let anything bad happen to the village, which he loved above anything else. The young Kakashi glared not all that sure about Naruto, who could be a spy for all he knew… But at the same time, there was something about her that made him and stop and look. Sure, her looks helped, but it was something else. She seemed different from most females he knew and that included Kushina, who was one of few normal ones, if you could call her that.

Kushina and Obito left unaware that Naruto wasn't following. She didn't even look as they left and Kakashi couldn't blame them, knowing them personal. They were far too focus when they got together. _The look on her face is pure pain. How did they not notice that?_ He could tell she was horrible at hiding her emotions.

He watched Naruto leave and followed her. _Where is she going?_ It wasn't long before he ended up in front of the Memorial stone and it wasn't long after that did it start to rain and she was pelted hard with the water droplets. Her face weren't visible, but he could tell that she was crying. Her hair was glued to her face as the rest fell around her. _Her hands are going to be bleeding if she keeps pounding the ground._ He wasn't worried as he kept telling himself.

"WHY! Why do these things happen to me? I LOVED HIM DAMN IT! Why did he hurt me?" Naruto yelled. "What did I do? I loved him damn it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Why? Why her?"

Kakashi froze. It was quite visible she was in pain and he knew it was real pain. There was no faking that, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was ill equip to help her, but he still wasn't worried. This wasn't his problem; however, why was he still doing there?

* * *

Minato had heard through the grape vines that a certain red head was looking for him. Sure, if it was any other time, he would go look for her and stuff…however, he also knew she was pissed at him and he had no idea why she was so upset. He didn't remember doing anything to annoy her…but then again, anything he did annoyed her. Why did she hate him so much? He was confused.

There was something about the rain that upset him. He couldn't explain it. _Is it me or does it rain every time when I visit the Memorial Stone?_ The blonde would visit the stone once and every few weeks to 'talk' to his dead teammates (Tatsuya and Akemi). It, however, been a long time since he had talked to them last. _I wonder if Jiraiya ever visit them, considering he was their Sensei too. _Minato ran his hands through his water hair.

He made his way to the Memorial Stone taking the short way. He didn't want to run into Kushina, who would undoubtedly kill him. He didn't need that not when he was in a semi-bad mood. He didn't have it in him to deal with her. If he were to run into her, there would be no doubt that he would go too far and he didn't want that to happen.

He was almost to the Memorial Stone, when he heard. "WHY! Why do these things happen to me? I LOVED HIM DAMN IT! Why did he hurt me? What did I do? I loved him damn it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Why? Why her?"

"What?" he blinked. Who was in that much pain? It wasn't Kushina for sure. He knew her voice well enough to know it wasn't her. It took him awhile to figure out who was crying. _Naruto?_ In the time that he met her, she didn't seem like the crying type, but he could be wrong. He only talked to her twice and in both times, their conversation was cut short. However, he didn't like it. He didn't like it that she was crying for odd reason.

He hurried his way to the Memorial stone and when he got there, he didn't like what he saw. Naruto was curled up in a ball and heaving. _I saw this pain before, in her eyes._ He remembered her reaction in the hospital. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't explain why he couldn't just leave her, but it pulled at his heart stings. It was probably because he knew why she was crying….or maybe it was because she looked so much like him. Could they be related?

"Naruto," he called out, hoping she didn't turn from him. He had this fear that she didn't like him. It was like she didn't want to be in the same room as him. Why did he care if she hated him? He reached out to her and felt her flinched. "It's just me," he said unsure, if she knew who me meant. He took a deep breath and pulled the muddy girl into his arms and held her close to his chest as to keep her safe. "Everything will be okay." It made him wonder what happened between her and her Uchiha fiancé. He knew he cheated on her, but according to her screams, there was much more. What did this girl go through? Abuse maybe?

He saw her mouth move and he could have swore that she said 'daddy.' What the heck! Was she calling for her father? Did he know her father? Where was her father? Where would he find her father? How would he find her father?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! ...

I know the older Kakashi moment will be a bit much for some of my readers, but keep in mind, he was attracted to her last season as well. And I don't know what I am going to do with the pairing just yet. So don't message and be angry about the pairing. I will talk to you about the pairing and stuff, but I do not want angry attacks at pairing.... :-) But feel free to tell me what pairing you would like. As i do say, I make the final decide and I will not simply pick a pairing because more people voted for it! Keep in mind some pairing will change the outcome of the story! It could be completely different depending on who she is with.

Please review!!!!!!!!!

And this chapter was almost Minato-less.....But i thought hey, My readers would love to see him and kill me if they didn't!!!!!

* * *


	6. EVIL, I SAY, EVIL!

Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but I have so many other things to do.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

For those who have asked me to look over their own stories, I haven't and I won't.... There is a reason why I don't review or give much advice on other people's stories.

There is this one story that I am reading and I have been reviewing like every chapter telling the Author, that she greatly needs a beta. (Yes, I know my grammar isn't that good to be on another author's ass.) However, English isn't her first language and she is writing in English. Yes, I do give her credit for writing in a language that isn't her native, but it makes it very hard to read. I have to read it a few times to understand what she is saying. So I keep telling her should get a beta to help her make it more easy for people to read. Yes, she responded a few times saying she will, but never did. Then the last time I said it, she said she won't be writing for a long time saying she is going on a break....but surely behold, she had updated the next day and the day after that. She had updates like six times in a week after saying that. It is annoying. And another thing, don't say you are going on Hiatus if you aren't.... It makes you look stupid. Yes, it is up to her to get a beta, but she should try to make her story more readable, yes? I like her story, don't get me wrong. I just think it would better if she stop using His instead of he. 'His doing to' instead of 'he is doing to.' She uses 'you're' instead of 'your'. "Hey, why is Naru-chan are you ok?"....It doesn't make sense....I could list much much more, but I think you get the point!!!! This could easy be fix if she let someone proof her story and in turn get more readers.... Sorry for my rant, but people shouldn't ask for reviews if they aren't willing to listen to them.

so no need to keep you waiting! Here is my story...once again, it is un-beta... I have a problem keeping betas..... I find a beta, but then all of the sudden they don't respond when I have a new chapter for them! It is like they fell off the face of the planet! So I have my sister beta three of my stories for me....but she hadn't even return the latest chapter of 'New Purpose' yet, which I posted. She just haven't go time for it. I am not mad at her or anything. I know how she feels.

Well anyways, here is my story, I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Chapter six:

EVIL, I SAY, EVIL!

* * *

It was one of those times that she didn't know what had happened. It was like she was drunk or something…but she wasn't, or so what she thought. All she knew was that she wasn't at the Memorial Stone. At that moment, she was in something soft and warm, unlike the coldness of the stone. It seemed so familiar. It was like she was here before. If she had to guess, she would say that she was back home, but that wasn't possible. She was stuck in the past.

Naruto forced her eyes opened, revealing her surrounding. _This isn't possible!_ she thought. There was no way in hell that she was in her bedroom (in her father's house that she took over when she moved in). She was in the past…._Maybe, I never was in the past. Maybe, I dreamed the whole thing. None of it was real. That has to be it!_ "That was a realistic dream," she told herself, jumping out of bed.

"What really happened?" she wondered. She didn't remembered going to bed the night before. In fact, she couldn't separate what really happen and what she dreamed. Did her fiancé really cheat on her? Did she really kiss her Sensei? Was there really an intruder in village that day? She shook her head. "It was all a dream. None of that stuff was real," she told herself, heading toward the door.

She didn't notice the differences in the room. She didn't notices the missing photos. She didn't notice the different color comforter. She didn't notices the few things in the room that didn't belong to her. She didn't notice that she was not wearing her engagement ring. She didn't notice a damn thing. She was too excited at the thought that none of those things really happened to notice that everything was different.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Sandaime for a few seconds. "It doesn't make sense," he said, trying to wrap his mind around the mysterious girl. Nothing seemed to fit. He had racked his brain for hours trying to figure out what, but he wasn't coming up with anything. He wasn't giving up. You never know, the girl would have some kind of mind control over the Hokage. If that was the case, Kakashi was in titled to do something about it.

"You are over thinking this, Kakashi," Sarutobi muttered, flipping through his never ending paperwork. He had too much on his plate to worry about Kakashi's conspiracy theories. He was becoming to wonder if he was Obito or something.

"But Hokage, you had her detained because you didn't remember her, but now you do??? It doesn't make sense," the young ninja reasoned.

"I am old, Kakashi. I don't remember things like I use to," Sarutobi smiled looking up. "Next thing you will be saying is that she is Minato's kid from the future!" he mocked as he did a ridiculous hand motion. A chuckled escaped from his lips. This kid would never believe the truth, even though it was right in front of his face. _However, it is very funny to watch him act like this!_

Kakashi snorted. Time travel? Was Sarutobi running out of excuses? Everything he was coming up with was worse than the last stupid one. All he was asking for was the truth; was that so hard to ask for? No, he didn't think so! "Cut it with the jokes. All I want is the truth!"

"What do you expect to find, Kakashi?" The old Hokage asked, eyeing him carefully. The paperwork was left on the table and would be left untouched for the remain of the conversation.

"Something," Kakashi muttered, feeling the situation was lost.

"There isn't anything to find." He rotated in his chair. "Stop over reading things. Learn to trust people again. Trust me, Kakashi, there is nothing going along here." _Well, besides the fact that Minato's daughter from the future is stuck in the past! _The old man smiled. _Other then that, everything is peachy._ "I wouldn't let anything go on here in my beloved village." He scanned Konoha for a brief second, before turning back to Kakashi. "If you don't believe me, why don't you spend some time with Naruto and judge her for yourself?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Was this man crazy or something….yes, he was very crazy. "Fine, I will." If no one was going to do something about it, then he would. There was something fishy going on here, and he was going to find out what it was. He would do anything to protect his village, even if that meant going against the Hokage. Rules were everything to the young boy. Not even a second later, he walked out of the Hokage's office, determined to find out everything about Naruto Hikari.

* * *

The hallway seemed longer for some reason. Maybe, she was taking her good sweet time taking it all in, considering her oh so real dream about her being stuck in the past. It seemed that she wanted to show herself that she was back in her own time. That nothing had changed. That it all was in her head….but didn't that make her crazy?

Her noise encountered a delicious smell as she came to the end of the hallway. The stairs to the downstairs were visible and it was obvious that the delicious smell was coming from downstairs. There were only a few times that her house could smell this good. Sometimes, Kakashi would randomly drop in and fix food with the excuse that his stove was broken and he needed to use her stove. He would share, considering he was using her kitchen._ Come to think it, his stoves breaks a lot…_ Other times, Sasuke would come by and fix her something, because in his mind, ramen wasn't food and she needed something else in her diet. She, of course, disagreed. There was nothing better than ramen in her opinion.

Her mind froze on Sasuke, and visions of his betrayal filled her mind. Tears threatened to fall. _Stop it!_ She ordered herself. _It was all a dream!…._But how could she be sure what was a dream and what wasn't. _It was all a dream. He didn't cheat on me!_ She shook her head. He wouldn't cheat on her with Ino of all people…they were friends….or were they? They barely talked when Sakura wasn't around. _It was dream! It was all the dream. _Once again, she failed to see the missing ring on her finger. "You will see, he is down stair cooking something delicious for me!"

As she came upon the stairs, she felt nauseous, and all she wanted to do was bolt. She didn't want to go downstairs and him not be there. She wanted him damn, especially after that dream. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. She never wanted to be away from him. She shook her head and pushed on. _Lets not think the worse._ She didn't know why she was thinking so negatively, considering none of that stuff happened. It was a nightmare and nothing else!

Her footsteps weren't loud, but their weren't unnoticeable. The person cooking food would have noticed her, well that was if he was a Ninja. She rounded the cornered that revealed the kitchen. The room started to spin, and things started to get blurry, but damn it, she wasn't going to faint again. She wasn't weak. She was a S-Class Kunoichi for crying out loud.

There in the kitchen, with his back to Naruto, was Minato Namikaze, the famous Yellow Flash, the hero of Konoha. He was cooking food, and believe it or not, it wasn't those delicious noodles that they both loved so much. He was making eggs, toast, bacon, and other delicious foods like that. Naruto didn't know what to make of that. That is, she wasn't able to come up with anything, because her whole world just got shot down. Her dream was no longer a dream, but rather a horrible reality. Everything really did happen. Her fiancé cheated on her. She made out with her Sensei. She was stuck in the past!!! She had no way back to her time! All she wanted to do was cry.

There was another question that popped in her head. How did she get here? Why was she here? She shook her head and stared at the back of her father's head. She was sure he knew she was there. There was doubt about that; however, why was he so comfortable with her being here….besides the fact that he was her father….he didn't know that. He would never know that if she could stop it.

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be anywhere but here. It hurt too much to be with her father, the man, who she always wanted to know. She wanted him to know everything. She wanted to talk to him; however, she couldn't. What would happen when she went home? How would her heart take it? She was faster than most Shinobi in her present-time village, but she couldn't keep up with the Famous Yellow Flash. Naruto was able to get out of kitchen with no problems at all, but it couldn't be said about the house. Minato had her cornered faster than she would say bye.

When their crystal blue eyes met, she could see the strange meaningful look in his eyes. "What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Where do you think you are going? You haven't eaten yet!" he said, being his sweet self. It was hard not to jump him and bury her head into his chest.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Her fear wasn't visible, but her anger was. It was nasty and poisonous.

"I made food, if you are hungry. I don't know how good it is. I am not the best cook," he said scratching his head. He still hadn't move, being only a few inches away from her.

If she had to judge by the smell, it wasn't bad. "Why am I here?" she repeated.

He flashed back to her muddy form curled up in a ball, heaving. "I found you crying at the Memorial Stone. I couldn't leave you there so-" It pained him to see her like that.

"You took me home????? What kind of pervert are you?" she hollered. Her anger had just peaked. She couldn't take it anymore. She swung out her leg to kick him, but he caught it, causing her to swing the other leg. He let her leg go to catch the other. _Damn it…_ Why did She always experiencing a lack of weapons at moments like these?

"No, it wasn't like that!" He said, blocking everything she threw at him. _She is pretty good… I don't know how long I can get this up, _He thought. He didn't want to hurt her. Besides, they were in his house with little fight room. (Plus, he didn't want to damage anything. He did pay for it an all) "I…I… Listen, I couldn't leave you in that state you were in!" _Is it me or is she Kushina's twin. _Said red head would have attacked him too.

"So you took me to your house? Think I will sleep with you???" Naruto wanted to get out here as quick as possible. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't be here with her father. She couldn't bond with him! It would hurt too much! _Stupid whining! _She yelled at herself.

"NO NO. I would have taken you to your house if I knew where you live!"

"Why would I tell a pervert like you where I live?!" She didn't let up on her attack.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" There were many things he could deal with. He was okay with the fact that his Sensei and his Hokage were Perverts, but he wasn't okay with people calling him a pervert. He wasn't a pervert. No matter what anyone said.

His anger in his voice stopped Naruto's attack as she glanced over his expression. "Okay," she said letting up and backing away from him. "I am going."

"No, don't!" He motioned with his hands. "I already made food. Why don't you-" He froze. "O, SHIT!" He disappeared. The next thing she knew, Minato was yelling. "NOO, I burned it! NOOOOOO." There was a few seconds of silence, before she heard yelling again. "I worked so hard on it." It sounded like he was weeping.

It was at that moment Naruto felt somewhat bad for him. It was kind of her fault that his food was burnt. She did fight with him; plus, she knew how it felt. She wasn't the best of cooks and it killed her when something like this happened to her. She walked to the kitchen right about the time he chucked the frying pan into the trash.

"Alas, it wasn't meant to be!"

_ He is being a bit over-dramatic, isn't he?_ She thought as he bowed his head in shame. _Well there is always Ramen, _she thought.

"Well, there is always Ramen!" He cheered at the same time. The very thought of ramen brought a small to his face. "What do you think?" he turned to her.

The smile on his face made her want to smile. It made her want to never leave. She had to force herself to frown. "What makes you thing I am going to stay?"

Minato gave her a weird depressing look. "I thought…Since…" He shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I would like to get to know you!"

Naruto shook her head. _Me too,_ she thought sadly. It would mess up the time line way too much if she tried to do anything. She was supposed to keep a low profile, so when she disappeared no one would notice. Letting Minato get to know her would undermine that. "Who says I want to get to know you?"

Minato's face looked like it just fell a few stories. "Why not?" Sure, Kushina wasn't very fond of him, but that was just the way she was. She was always mouthing off to him or something, but she never hated him. It was more like witty banger…even when she wants to hurt him…like the other night and the day before that and the day before that…

How could she answer him? She didn't want to lie and tell him something stupid. She didn't want to hurt him; after all, she did care deeply for her 'dead' father, but she couldn't tell him the truth. "Personal reasons."

_Is it about her family? About that cheating bastard ex-fiancé of hers?_ "Naruto, last night, you broke down. And it pained me to see that for some reason. You can't keep things inside," Minato tried to reason with her.

She knew he was right, but she wouldn't. She had an hard time admitting her problems to herself. How could she admit it to someone else? Plus, she was use to keeping everything inside. She had gotten use to it. "I know. Last night," she paused, "…Last night was something that needed to happen." She turned to leave for the door as she tried to keep the tears back.

He followed her. "What about your family? Can't you talk to them? I heard you call out for your father," he said. "It was faint, but you cried for him." He wished that he could have been more helpful. He wished he could have been able to find her father.

"Wait, I did what?" She didn't remember calling for her father.

"You called out for your father."

Her head fell. _No, I called out for you. _Somehow, she knew it was him who took care of her. Somehow, she knew who had reached out to comfort her. _I want you!_ She just couldn't remember doing it, though. She took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. He is around. I have already seen and talked to him"

With that, Naruto Hikari left a very confused and determined Minato Namikaze, who would do anything to help out the injured blonde. _I will find some way to help you. _He shook his head as he made his way back to the kitchen to make himself some ramen to eat. He could never messed that up.

* * *

Obito was exhausted as he finished his daily good deeds. He didn't know how he did it, but he was able to help at least 50 people today. That was a new record for him, and it brought a smile to his face. Not because he broke a record, but rather, he was helping people. He was making someone's life better. He loved helping people, which is why he was always late. He couldn't help but stop when he saw people in trouble.

"I think I am going to take a nap!" he said to himself as he rested himself under a beautiful tree. He wiggled around trying to get comfortable; however, he wasn't going to get anything sleep, noticing Naruto, who looked distressed, running. It looked like she was heading to the Hokage's Tower. _I wonder what is wrong. _The goodness of his heart wouldn't let him look away.

––––

"Naruto!" Obito yelled, finally catching up with her. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" she asked, slowing down, but she didn't stop. She still kept up a fast walk.

"What is wrong?" he asked, trying to keep up with her. He was way shorter than she was at the moment being that he was 10. Plus, he was still a chunin and his speed couldn't compare to her's.

"What is it with you people? If I wanted to talk about it, I would!" She glared, which startled her as well as him. What was it with her and glaring at people lately? It was all she seemed to do lately. "Can a girl just be left alone?"

"Sure." He would drop it, but he didn't just want to give up. He still wanted to help. "Do you want to go train with me? If I am ever going to beat that teme, I need to train. I need my Sharingan….which I don't have yet…" His smile fall. He lost count how many times Kakashi had kicked his ass and that teme wasn't gentle about it.

Naruto stopped and turned to face him. She knew how he felt, counting how many times she lost to Sasuke during her genin years. She would have done anything to have beat his ass. "How about this? I will show you some knew jutsu and techniques as long as you put them to good use. In other words, if you beat Kakashi's ass." She, herself, would love to see that silver hair man, or rather boy in this time, get his ass handed to him. She would love to see him throw a fit, which he would do, if he lost to Obito, his useless teammate. _I remember, when Sasuke saw me as useless…._ Her hands balled remembering that two timing teme! O, she wish she could kick his ass!

"Really?" Obito asked, shook that she would train him. He didn't expect her to, not when she was in such a horrible mood…Plus, she seemed very anti-social.

"Hai," she smiled.

"Ha ha. I can't wait. So when can we start?"

"Soon, I have to go see the Hokage first. I will find you when I am ready!" She cheered. With that, she disappeared, leaving a very happy Obito, who was cheering and jumping for joy that he would beat Kakashi with Naruto's help.

* * *

Naruto didn't feel like knocking; in fact, she didn't feel like doing anything. However, she had to do something. She couldn't keep going on like this. If she did, she would end up killing herself. She had to do something and she had to do something right now. "Maybe, Sarutobi can help me, being he is the only one, who knows about me!" she pushed over the door to his office.

"What did I tell you guys? KNOCK!" Sarutobi spun in his chair, almost falling over as he placed something in his desk.

"Don't worry, old man. It is just me!" Naruto smiled, knowing what he was reading. "Besides, I know about you being a closet pervert."

"…..I am not a pervert." He responded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Naruto cheered. She walked to one of the many windows in Sarutobi's office and glanced out. "I came here for some advice. I don't know what to do, old man."

"I am not old!" he glared. He didn't even try to work on some of his paperwork that was building up…he was slacking, reading that book of his.

"Anyone older than Tsunade is old….Don't tell her I said that…I don't want to die before I am twenty!" She smiled turning to face him. "You know how she feels about that age of hers." She shivered just thinking about it. She remember once when she brought it up unintentionally……lets just say, Tsunade would have killed her if she was anyone else. The punishment, Naruto received from that, would have made both Neji and Sasuke shiver. It was that bad…

"O, I know. That woman is very scarily. She will never find a man, if she keeps this up," he smiled. He folded his hands across the table as he kept a close eye on Naruto. He knew she wasn't here about Tsunade, "so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Am I that readable?" she asked just to receive a nod from the old man. "...My father, Minato. I don't know what to do about him. I want to get to know him, but…"

"But what." He could sense the pain in her voice.  
"I don't want to get hurt."

"How would you get hurt?" Sarutobi asked unsure of what Naruto was talking about. He didn't know Minato was dead in the future. He didn't know what Naruto had been through.

"I can't tell you," she answered after a few minutes. "That would involve telling you the future. You know, you mustn't know any of it." She just wanted to cry. He couldn't help her at all, if he didn't know her life story.

"Did you grow up without a father?" Sarutobi was smart enough to fill in the spaces. There was only one reason to her being like this. She never knew him. She nodded. "Naruto, maybe you were granted this gift, a journey to the past, to help you get over your problems, to help you know where you came from. Maybe you need to get to know him. I am not telling you should, but Minato won't give up."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to get to know you. He has some kind of pull to you."

"…wait, he doesn't like me like me, does he????? EWWWW. He is my father!" She shook her head. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Besides, the fact that you are easy on the eyes-"

"PERVERT!" She yelling, reaching for the nearest thing, which was a book, and heaved it at him. Her aim was right on, but he caught it.

He sported a really adorable blush. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said, trying to defend himself. He took a deep breath. "What I mean is that I think deep down in his heart, he knows you are someone important to him. You share blood. I think he senses that, but he doesn't know what it is. Does that make sense?"

"…Hai," she answered, thinking about it. _That would make a lot of sense._ "I don't know if I will be able to handle leaving him if I got to know it."

"You never know, if you don't try. Take it slow." Sarutobi smiled. "You may have a lot of fun. It could help you heal."

"Maybe, you are right."

"No, I am right!" He chuckled. He was the Hokage after all and he was never wrong. However, he was deeply saddened by the thought that Naruto grew up without a father. What did she grow up with? What happened to Minato? There was no way he would have left his daughter willingly. He wanted to know, but he couldn't ask. That could change time way too much. "Jiraiya will be back in a few days for a little bit, if you wanted to see him…He might hit on you or something." _Does she know him?_

"Ero-Sennin? Really? NO WAY! I can't wait to see him!"

She would have knocked Sarutobi over with a stick. "You call him that?????"

"Hai," she said scratching her head. "Why?"

"I am surprise he didn't kill you."

"O, he wanted to, but you and Tsunade would have killed him. I think he gotten use to it now!" She chuckled remembering her old Sensei. He could make her laugh. "But hey, if I can call Tsunade Obaa-chan and live, then I can call Jiraiya Ero-Sennin!"

Sarutobi almost died. He found it hard to breath. "What are you, kid? How can you call her that and still be alive?"

"I won a place in her heart," she said, showing her the crystal necklace that Tsunade had given to her. "Though, she had threatened to kill me many times…"

"I bet!" He smiled. She was in fact Minato's daughter. There was no way that she would be live if she was anyone else. "So, you are going to get to know Minato?"

Naruto took a long, deep breath. "If I must. As you said, he isn't going to give up. So I might as well do this thing on my terms. I will go slow….but if I get hurt, I am going to kill you…wait, strike that." Sarutobi narrowed her eyes. What could be worse than death? "If I get hurt, I will show the whole village what a pervert you are and burn those books of yours in front of them!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he glared. Strike everything he had ever thought about his girl. She was evil._ EVIL, I say! EVIL!_ She was the enemy, who wanted to harm his beautiful, beautiful books!

"I would!" she narrowed her yes. "Plus, I would always ruin the books for you!"

He chuckled. "How can you do that! I have already read all the books out so far! I am just rereading them for fun!" He had nothing to worry about.

"I am from the future, where there are more books!" she laughed. Point for her!

NNNNNOOOOOOO. This couldn't be happening. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Didn't you already say that?"

"Wait, that would mean you must read them too. I bet you are a closet fan as well!" He was a dead man. The look on Naruto's face could have killed him, but she just gave him a brutal hit to the back of the head. "HEY, I am the HOKAGE!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!! I do not read those smut books!!!!! I have trained with Jiraiya for years… All he did was research and write those books! He kept giving me them to read." She shook her head. He emotionally scarred her. She would never be the same ever again! "So you better be good or else." Sarutobi didn't respond. She had all the cards….pretty sad when a Hokage could be blackmail with porn…well than again, how many Hokage found them in this situation. Time tracking was evil!

No, wait, she was evil!

* * *

I hope you liked this.

And I hope my grammar wasn't that bad!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

And once again! Sorry for the long wait!


	7. Magic Mess Up

I do not own Naruto .

And yes, this is unbeta and has grammar mistakes. Yes, I updating them and fixing the mistakes, but since you guys have been waiting so long, I decided to upload this. I will reupload this and some other chapters next week. I am need to find a beta who doesn't disappear after a month.....every beta that I have ever found.....disappeared after a few chapters... um, yea.

thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

I hope you like this

* * *

Chapter 7

Magic Mess Up

* * *

Unable to sat in her favorite spot (which didn't exist yet), Naruto sat Sandaime Hokage's stone head, trying to figure things out; however, it wasn't the same. Being a monkey's butt that she was, she couldn't think on this thing. It may had been a stone head just like her father's head, but it wasn't her father's head. As idiotic as it sounded, this stone head didn't have the soul that she was looking for. If Sasuke was here, he would have slapped her outside her head. Stones didn't have souls; they were all the damn same. They weren't people. They didn't have minds or anything along those lines; however, the chicken butt was wrong. To her, the two heads were nothing like and this one could offer her very little.

However, there was a positive side to this story: she didn't need the head to be closer to her beloved father, considering he was alive in this time period. She didn't need to guess at what her father would say, like she had done many times before. She could go talk to him and get to know him like she said she would do; however, there was still fear in her mind. That wasn't to be unexpected. Fear was a common thing and it wasn't anything to whine or complain about.

She stood up just as a gush of wind came by, blowing her beautiful golden locks into her face. This annoyed her as her hair clouded her view. This was the problem with long hair; it was hard to control. It made her want to take her Kunai that was in her pocket and crop off her hair. It would be a good thing, considering how time she wasted on her hair. She never understood until then why women spent so much time getting ready. They weren't like men, who only needed to flatten their hair and were out the door. Being a women was so much work.

Growling at the wind, she tried to control that hair, which was a losing battle, and decided to give up and look for Minato. Maybe, she would learn something from him. She needed to learn something.

* * *

Present-

A man, with the orange hair and the red eyes, found himself in the weirdest place and it drove him crazy. The village that he grew up in was different and was more, how do you say, traditional. This place was so messed up that it made him want to kill people and destroy this place. He didn't understand how many people could be this messed up. This village was brainwashing all of its people and it needed to be stop. Sadly, the village people couldn't be saved and had to be killed themselves. The brainwashing had destroyed them beyond savior, but maybe just maybe, he would save the children. They might still be savable, if he eliminated this place soon.

His bright orange hair stood out in the crowd of people, who sported brown, blonde, red, or black hair. Their were a few other strange colors in the mix, but his hair was bright and unfamiliar, bringing attention to him. He didn't want that, considering Anbu was looking for him, but no one had seen his face besides that pretty blonde he missed. He would see her face again when she was needed. He still needed her for something and he couldn't use anyone else; however, he didn't want to use someone else. She was innocent unlike the rest of this diseased village.

He felt bad for her, hearing what her fiancé had done. It was the talk of the town. Anyone who was anyone was talking about it; however, the truth wasn't out there. People thought he had broke up with her, because she wasn't right for him. She wasn't the best for him. She wasn't good enough for him, but in fact, it was the other way around. He wasn't good enough for her. He cheated on her and he was the one who wasn't good enough. He was one of the monsters in this village, who destroyed people's lives with their sexual desires.

The red eyed man made his way though the village, feeling annoyed and angry. This place was being destroyed by desires and he was at time subjected to it, catching many looks by these sex crazy women. It drove him nuts.

"Oi, you seemed to be catching a lot of attention," a man called down to the orange haired man. "New here?"

He turned around to come face to face with a silver head ninja. "Yea, how could you tell?" he asked, hiding how annoyed he was. He just couldn't wait to returned his blonde from her prison of time. There was no way that they could saved her, because she didn't existed for them to save.

"Just the looks you are getting and that bright orange hair of yours. Not very common here." He looked around. "It appears you are giving the men here some competition."

"Not you?" the man asked, noticing that the male seemed unaffected by the females around. It was like he didn't notice or care about the women around him.

"I…I have someone else," he said in a very sensible voice.

"You sounded as if she doesn't know this."

"…No, don't worry about it," he said, eying the man, who was setting off alarms. "So what are you doing here, um?" He was searching for a name.

"Taiya," the orange man said, "Yours?"

"Kakashi," the silver haired man turned around looking at the street. Out from the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "we can't be too careful with strangers nowadays, considering what had happened. Keep out of trouble, Taiya." It was a warning.

"Of course, why would I be trouble," he smiled, pretending to be innocent. "Thanks for the warning." He waved good bye and left the Konoha Shinobi to himself.

* * *

Kakashi eyed the strange man as he walked around. Something was off and that something was that man, who seemed unnerved by the surrounding for some odd reason. It didn't sit well with him, sensing something was wrong. It was a gut feeling; plus; reason didn't fit. There shouldn't be any new people in the village or rather there shouldn't be any new people in the village that weren't being watch by Anbu. For every new person who entered Konoha there was an Anbu watching them. The village was still on high alert as an intruder was still at large. It was nerve racking.

It was also nerve racking that they couldn't fine Naruto, and they were starting to believe that they would never going to find her. That was the heartbreaking part and it made them all want to kill everyone in their path. Tsunade was especially dangerous in this time and everything ticked her off.

He shook his head trying to get Naruto's disappearance out of his head, but it wasn't possible. He might as well as keep a eye on Taiya and away from Sasuke, who pissed people off just by the sight of him. If Naruto wasn't missing, he wouldn't be as hated as he was now. Her disappearance was blamed on him, even if everyone knew that it was stupid to do so, especially when he didn't force her to go after the intruder.

He followed closely behind the man, watching him. It looked like he was studying his surrounding as if judging them. "What are you up to?" Kakashi whispered. Taiya headed into the training fields as if to escape from the crown.

Kakashi jumped to a nearby branch, trying to a get a better view of what Taiya was doing. Narrowing his eyes, weird symbols were visible around the strange man. It looked like dark magic or witchcraft, which was abnormal. There was no such thing; besides, witchcraft was some story that parents told their children to keep them in line.

"I am so sorry to have hurt you! You seemed so uncontrolled by your desires."

It startled the silver head Jounin, who didn't sense the man come up upon him. But the way part was that it was the same man in front of him in those weird symbols. How was he in two places? The man in front of him wasn't created by some jutsu; this clone wasn't a clone, but something else. "What are you taking about?" He went into defensive.

"You will see!" Taiya started to whisper something in a weird tongue.

Everything started to turn dark and Kakashi's senses were starting to fail or rather not work probably. Everything he had ever known started to change and fail. It was like he was dying in some strange sense. In an instance, the trained Shinobi fell to the ground unconscious as Taiya stared at him with an meaningful look.

* * *

He hated the looks he was getting, and no, the looks weren't hateful, but looks of desires, he reserved from the ladies, were the scariest things on the planet. It was like he was some piece of meat or something. It was worse ever since the news of his break up with his fiancé came out, and they were all over him again, because there was no one in their way now. If only they knew the truth that he cheated on her and it was her, who broke off the engagement. They wouldn't be looking at him like this or maybe they would.

On the plus side, Ino hadn't been around lately, considering she had no friends now that they all had found out what she did. In addition, he himself didn't want anything to do with her and had sent her away countless times. She was afraid of his anger, which was probably a good thing, considering he had an anger management problem. He was always spouting off about something, considering he was one angry person.

"What's with the sour face?"

The words pulled him out of his own mind and forced his attention. "What?" he said in a harsh tone. He wasn't in the mood to have a conversation.

"I asked about that face of yours, a face that only a mother could love."

Sasuke glared at the intruder with orange hair that screamed idiot, for no one but an idiot would have bright orange hair. He was inches away from punching the idiot. "What in the hell do you want?"

"The name is Taiya." He stuck his hand out, but Sasuke never took it, but he responded with a deep hiss.

"I repeat, what do you want?" His warning was deadly violent.

Taiya circled the Uchiha, eyeing with carefully as he tried to figure something else. "Just wonder what would make a man like you tick."

"A man like me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, who was still circling him. It was then that he noticed the empty street that he and Taiya were on; however, it didn't alert the Uchiha.

"Yes, a man like you, who is obsessed with sex. That ex-fiancé would know, considering she watched you cheat on her with some slut." Taiya's voice had no emotion in it, but at the same time, his tone was pure anger.

Sasuke felt his blood boil and his anger rose. "How would you know about that?" he sneered, trying everything he had in him not to kill the man in front of him.

"That poor Naruto! That poor, poor Naruto. She trusted you. Loved you and look how you betrayed her!"

"Shut-up!" Sasuke hissed as he slammed the man into the stone wall; Sasuke's arm held him in place. "What do you know?" His fist balled inches at his side.

"She told me!" he told him with a grin. It was like he was a child in a candy store and Sasuke's anger was his candy. It was sick in a way.

"You know where she is?" He pushed Taiya harder against the wall as he took out a kunai to threaten the man. "Tell me where she is!" He ordered. Taiya whispered something under his breath and disappeared. "Where in the hell did you go?"

A second late, Taiya reappeared behind Sasuke and kicking him in the middle of the back, sending him hard into the wall. "Behind, you idiot." He kneed down next to the hot head, who was fully alert, but unable to move. "Like my magic, it can hold anyone in place." He laughed before speaking again. "You need to be taught a lessen. Sexual desires are the devil's tool."

"They are a normal part of life, you moron," Sasuke hissed, Taiya spoke something in a weird tongue. The world started to go dark for the raven, while all his senses started to disappear or rather fail.

"No, they aren't. They are a tool of evil," Taiya corrected as he picked the unconscious Sasuke off of the ground and put him over his shoulder.

* * *

Past-

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to go up to her father and say hi. She normally wasn't this sly, when talking to be new people. She was a people person and could always talked anyone's ear off. It was something she was good at; she could always to get through the hardest of head, but failed when she tried to talk herself into something. _I have to do this!_

She pushed back her doubts and pushed on. She headed toward the training fields as she had already checked ramen shop… She didn't check the ramen shop per se, but rather she went there for ramen and he wasn't there. If someone was to look for her, they were either check the training fields or the ramen shop. They were two of her favorite things, which brought her much joy. Everything about being a Ninja (besides the killing) was enjoyable and it made her life worth something. And ramen just tasted good.

There he was, training his team at the farthest training field from the village. It made Naruto wonder what they were doing out here. Did they have something to hide? Or did they just want to escape the wondering eyes? It was probably a latter considering no one wanted to be bothered during training, which was what Naruto was about to do; however, she decided against intruding just yet. She would just watch from the safety of a branch deep within the leafy tree where she wouldn't be spotted.

Within minutes, she was able to tell how different Minato Sensei was to Kakashi Sensei in training. There would be some similar features, considering Minato was Kakashi's Sensei; however, there were differences when it came to the teaching styles. Unlike Kakashi, Minato was generally helpful and focused equally on each child's abilities. The older Kakashi, though he may deny it, was bias toward Sasuke. He spend most of his time with that traitor, but it wasn't like he completely forgot about his other students, well maybe Sakura. He did try to get Naruto a Sensei, while he took Sasuke on fully for the chunin exams,… but that didn't work out too well and she was forced to take matters into her own hands and find herself a Sensei. It worked out in the end, but she would never forget how much attention the Uchiha got, while her and Sakura got the leftovers.

Minato was different; he trained the group as a group. He taught them as one, and when needed, set they off on their own for special training for their own skills and abilities, though it looked like he lacked certain knowledge. It seemed that Rin had a talent for medical jutsu, which was something that Minato greatly lacked in. He didn't have the need for it, which was normal for most Jounin. Only medical ninja used the jutsu and had any talent in it.

Watching Minato was like watching a dancer per se. He was able to teach his students in a way that Naruto wasn't able to describe. He was gentle but swift when it came to correcting his students, well two of his students. It seemed like that brat Kakashi didn't need any help as he was 'perfect'. It was then that he would say some snotty to Obito, who would try to come up with a comeback, but he would never find the right thing to say. Then Rin would cut in with something insulting, directed at Obito. _This is really like watching my genin team._

Obito and Kakashi pared off as Minato and Rin watched. Rin would take on the winner, which unnerved Naruto. _That's unfair!! Rin will be well rested as Obito or Kakashi would be exhausted…maybe that is the point…to give Rin the advantage so she won't be too easy defeated. _To Naruto, it was like Rin had to be given special treatment because she was a girl and could never win again a male. _Sexist pigs!_

If this was a real battle, it would have been a blood bath, considering how easy Kakashi handled Obito. Clearly Kakashi was the better Shinobi as he easy dodged Obito's attacks._ I wonder how different the battle would be if Obito could use his Sharingan…wait, where is Kakashi's Sharingan? Does he not have it yet?_ She hadn't notice until right then that Kakashi didn't have the Sharingan, which had made him the Copy Cat Ninja. The future one had never told them how he received the eye, but obviously, it was given to him by someone. _What about Obito and Rin?_ He hadn't talked about his two teammate either, and there was no doubt it, it was because he was ashamed of them. Or maybe, they were probably dead and it was too painful to talk about them.

After Kakashi won, the two went off into a word battle that Minato broke up as fast as he could. This was the team's biggest problem; they couldn't get along, always throwing insults at each other. Rin would happily join Kakashi's team, even though he didn't want to be any where near Rin or whatever side she was on.

Minato pushed the team to the next match between Rin and Kakashi, but that lasted only a few seconds, taking barely nothing for Kakashi to eliminate Rin, who was more interested in Kakashi's 'good looks' than the battle. This reminded Naruto of Sakura when they were younger; however, Rin seemed a slightly more useful as she had some unnatural medical talent. Too bad, she didn't have a Sensei, who more skilled in Medical Jutsu like Tsunade or even Sakura.

"You know, Kakashi, if that was a real battle, I would have taken you!" Obito said, eyeing the silver hair boy, who was trying to escape from Rin. She had attached herself to him with an unbelievable strong grip.

"Yea right, dobe, you will always be a dobe," Kakashi said. He couldn't get rid of Rin's god-like grip.

"If only I had my sharingan!"

"Which you will never had, because you are a failure of a Uchiha."

_Ouch,_ Naruto thought as she watched Obito's face fall, but then again, being a failure of a Uchiha wasn't a bad thing, considering what jackasses they were. Who wanted to be a jerk like them? That Fugaku Uchiha was one example of their messed up ways; he passed it to his child, Sasuke, who was extremely messed up. It was decided. She liked Obito just the way he was.

"That is enough boys!" Minato ordered, sensing how bad the situation was getting. "Maybe, I can show you a real battle or rather a practice round between two Jounin rank shinobi." That could help the situation and get their mind on something else.

"Who could you get right now? Because, Sensei, I don't feel like waiting for you to find two jounin to showcase their skills to us," Rin whined. They had been training for a few hours now and she wanted to be done. She was exhausted and wanted to take a nice warm bath.

"I will wait! It will be fun to see some jounin combat exercises. I bet they have cool jutsu," Obito smiled, scratching his noise. It had seemed that Kakashi's insulted had been brushed right off and was forgotten.

"As beneficial as that may be, I doubt you will be able to find some hardworking Jounin, because I don't want to see some lazy ass Jounin, take some time out of their schedule and show us a jounin level combat exercise. They all have important things that they have to do," Kakashi replied. He would be interested in see it, considering most shinobi don't let people watch their training, especially the upper level ones as they wanted to keep their jutsu secret.

Minato scratched his head. "All good points; however, I already have two people in mind and they are already here."

Naruto narrowed her eyes. Unless she was stupid (and she_ wasn't _stupid), there was no jounin here besides her and of course Minato. _Wait…he doesn't mean us, does he?_ She was fighting her flight reflex just to be here; plus, she doubt she stood a chance against the famous Yellow Flash.

"Who? Unless you are talking about Anbu, who are beyond my senses, there is no one here," Kakashi asked.

_Ha!_ _He doesn't sense me! Shows how stupid he is! I am not even trying to hide!_ She would do anything to show up that little twit as he brought out her fighting willing like Sasuke did. His attitude made Naruto want to knock him out silly, which was something he needed.

"No, I am not talking about Anbu." _Even she is a Anbu._ "I am talking about Naruto and I," Minato answered. He seemed semi annoyed.

"Um, is that a good idea? She doesn't seem to like you," Obito laughed, scratching his head. "I doubt she would do you a favor let, yet alone not kill you if you two exercise together."

_Ha ha! I really like that kid!_ Naruto struggled to keep down her laughter as she listened to them.

"Ha, I doubt she would stand a chance against Minato-Sensei," Kakashi snorted. "If you asked me, she doesn't deserve to be a ninja. I can just tell she has no talent."

_O, let me at him!!!!!_ Naruto screamed in her head. She was going to kill this kid. _Sorry, Kakashi, but I am going to have to kill you! _She didn't care how mess up the timeline would be if she killed that fool. She was going to kill him and eat him for dinner.

"Hey, just because she is a girl does not make her weak!" Rin said, coming to Naruto's defense, which may or may not be helpful. "Sure, she is a girl and not a medical ninja…" She stopped to think for a second. "No, wait, I agree with Kakashi. She probably failed at being a medical ninja so she had no choice to go the other way. You know how hard and detailed medical ninjas must be."

"Hey! That isn't nice!" Obito said. He really liked Naruto and he wasn't going to let these two insult her.

Some say Sasuke had an temper, but they had never seen Naruto angry. She was, how did you say it, evil when she was angry. At times, she would skin you alive and then cook and eat you. The safe bet was to run as fast as you could if she was angry. _I am going to dice those asses._

That whole time, Minato had an expression of pure fear, knowing she was up in a nearby branch and was able to hear everything that they were saying. If he could judge by the encounter that they had in his kitchen the other day, she was good at what she did. She could kick their asses.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and jumped down behind Rin and Kakashi, who had yet to notice her; however, Obito and Minato (who were facing Kakashi and Rin) froze when they saw her face, though Obito held back a smile, knowing she was going to kill them. Minato, on the other hand, had a bad feeling that he was going to lose two members. He would hate to have to go to Sarutobi and explain what happened. There was no doubt that man would find this funny.

Her movements were swift, causing Kakashi and Rin landed face first into the ground. Minato's face fell for a second wondering if she was truly going to kill them, while Obito broke out laughing. "For being so wise and skillful, you fail, gaki," Naruto hissed at Kakashi, who started at Naruto in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he hadn't sense her and that she was able to hit him without him even noticing she was a right behind him. Maybe, he was wrong. "And you! Just because I am not a medical jutsu doesn't mean I am not good enough to be one!" Rin nodded, knowing Naruto would hit her again if she were to disagree. "Good!"

"Geez, Kakashi, losing your touch?!" Obito laughed, drawing Kakashi's attention, who had turned to glare at Obito.

"Shut-it, dobe," he hissed. Not only did he fail to sense a Ninja, who had been there the whole time and had heard everything that he had said. He would tell that she was pissed, and there wasn't anything he could say to defend himself as it was his fault that she nailed him. However, it did annoyed him that it was Naruto Hikari, who had been able to get pass his senses. It made him wonder about the strange girl and what kind of game that she was playing. She had to be up to something.

"Yea, shut-it!" Rin said, backing away from Naruto, who eyed them dangerously.

Obito became quiet as she said it. It was clear how much he liked Rin and what he was willing to do to show it. It reminded her of how she was around Sakura, when they were genin. "You guys are loud, you know that?" Naruto said, folding her arms.

"I tell them that all the times," Minato smiled. He was still wondering why she was here, considering she wasn't his biggest fan.

Naruto tried to keep her laughter down, knowing, that no matter how many times he told them, his team weren't going to get along perfectly or behavior. If they were anything like her team (and they were), they weren't getting to behave or get along. They were all too hard headed. "I bet that works," she said to herself. "So what makes you think I would do a combat exercise with you?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I would ask." He seemed like the type of guy who could always smile no matter what.

"Not afraid I might kill you? Because according to Obito, I don't like you and could kill you, but then again, if Kakashi is right, you have nothing to worry about." She sent a glare to the little Kakashi, who glared back. It was quite clear they didn't like each other. _I think I miss the crazy, lazy, late Kakashi._ Why was there a different between him?

He looked rather uncomfortable as he tried to figure out what to say. Which student did he disagree with? Obito liked her and believed in her, while Kakashi thought she was weak and good for nothing. He didn't need either of them angry at him.....they were scarily when they were angry. "I don't think you would kill me, but that does not mean that I am safe. Remember that round we did in my house the other morning," he responded, scratching his head.

Three mouths fell, thinking the same thing: _Minato and her together? WTF?_ Well could you blame them? That commented sounded like they were doing something dirty? "Is there something you need to tell us?" Rin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they will make cute little blonde babies," Obito smiled. "I can babysit!" he clapped his hand together.

"WHAT???" Naruto yelled. Freak out started.

"Guys, you have the wrong idea." Minato tried to correct them. "We had an argument that ended up in a physical fight!" He didn't need Naruto to try and kill him again. He doubted that she was easy or anything like that.

"That makes sense," Obito said, nodding his head.

"Good," Kakashi whispered under his breath; he still didn't trust her and didn't want her around his Sensei, but he still needed to watch her.

Minato eyed Kakashi, who seemed very uncomfortable, while Obito was talking away _at_ Naruto. Obito was taken away with Naruto._ It seems like he is developing something for her._ He couldn't blame the boy. Naruto was beautiful and nice, well to everyone but him. "Naruto, do you want to show them a jounin level combat exercise?"

Naruto turned to Minato, thinking about it. She did say she would give it a go with Minato and be friendly with him. She was going to try to get to know him, someone she always wanted to do. "Winner buys ramen," she answered taking out a kunai. Her anger at little Kakashi disappeared and the thrive of battle was upon her.

"I like that idea," Minato grinned as he also took out a kunai. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito backed up as to not be in the way. "Kakashi will call it."

"Okay," Naruto smiled. "Lets get this started."

* * *

Present-

It was extremely dark and quiet. The coldness of the strange place seemed to grow as if it had a life of its own. The deep silence made his ears hurt as the absence of sound burned his ears. In addition to that, the cold felt like icicles that were striking his body every five seconds. The positive side was the fact that shapes started to manifest in the darkness; however, they were just shapes. There were no details or anything to these square shapes. A few hours ago, Taiya had dropped something off in, if he had to guess, a cell, and left without saying a word. He didn't know what kind of man Taiya was, but he didn't like the silence. It was a weapon in and of itself, because silence drove people crazy and insane as it kept the prisoner guessing, wondering what their enemy wanted and what they were going to do.

All of a sudden, sound cut through the deep silence, startling Kakashi, who had no idea what the sound was. He would soon learn, when the sound turned into moaning, revealing the source. It was a man from what Kakashi assumed and it was a familiar moaning. "Hello?" Kakashi called out, hoping to get an answer from the unlucky man. It still annoyed him that he got captured so easy. _What was that Taiya used on me?_ That strange jutsu, if it was jutsu, knocked him out before he even knew what was happening.

"Kakashi, is that you?" a man muttered. It was so soft that Kakashi had an hard time hearing it.

"Yes, how did you get here?" Kakashi asked the boy. Sasuke filled him in on how Taiya used some weird witchcraft on him too. "Interesting." Taiya had made the comment that he didn't want to 'hurt' him, but it seemed that Taiya wanted to 'hurt' Sasuke. Apparently, it had something to do with Naruto, which didn't sit well with either Sasuke or him. It seemed that Taiya didn't like what the world turned into: sex crazy. He disliked people's insane sexual desires and in a sense, Kakashi didn't blame him. He himself had sex with countless women and it wasn't for love or any emotion like that, but rather for enjoyment. People had done crazy things for that enjoyment.

"It is just sex. It isn't the end of the world," Sasuke snapped. Judging by the sound, the Uchiha was shifting around in his cell. "There are no walls on this cage, but yet my hand slaps again something. Air, air! This is strange," he randomly interjected. He went back to his resting spot against the wall.

_Who the hell is this person?_ Kakashi shook his head. _This is some strange jutsu._ It was possible for jutsu to used as a prison when using the right seal. "There are a lot of weird things in this place."

"So did this Taiya take you like he did me?"

"No, he caught me following him." He shook his head. He shouldn't have been caught. "He told me he was sorry that it had to turn out this way. That I wasn't controlled by my sexual desires like everyone else."

"What is with him and sexual desires?"

"I don't know."

"Probably can't get laid. I kind of feel sorry for him. I think I should give him some pointers. Maybe that might help his sexual needs," Sasuke snorted. In his mind, there was nothing wrong with sex. It was a enjoyable act.

"Sasuke, this isn't the time for jokes," Kakashi lectured. Sometimes, this man was too sex crazy.

"I side with Kakashi," a voice called out startling both prisoners.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sasuke growled, eying the glowing Taiya.

"I am going to send Kakashi away and kill you," Taiya smiled moving his way toward Kakashi's air cell. His glowed illuminated the surrounding area, revealing strange marketing on the ground.

"Why kill me? And why send him away?" Sasuke asked, moving his way to the front of the cell.

"I like him. I hate you."

"O, and I thought we were becoming such great friends," Sasuke sneered, hitting the air wall. There he was able to see Kakashi, who was looking at him with an intense glance as if to tell him to keep quiet. "What did I ever do?"

"Not what you did, but who you did? It surely wasn't that pretty fiancé of yours." Taiya started to draw symbols on the ground.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke's blood started to boil. It seemed that Taiya was the reason why Naruto disappeared, and that realization sealed his death. Kakashi's eye wondered, noticing how the old symbols (on Sasuke's cell) started to fade. It seemed like Taiya wasn't strong enough to enable all three spells. "What did you do?"

"You will find out soon enough, Kakashi," Taiya grinned as if he was doing Kakashi a favor. "However, your friend will not."

"I am going to kill you!" Sasuke hollered banging on his cell. His temper had gotten the best of him and he was going to do anything to get Taiya.

Taiya didn't respond to Sasuke's rant but started to chant in some weird language. A few seconds later, everything started to go dark for Kakashi, while the symbols on Sasuke's cage had disappeared. It happened so fast; the enraged Uchiha jumped Taiya, who wasn't expecting it. However, he was able to throw Sasuke off, right onto Kakashi. It was then that whatever was affecting Kakashi started to affect Sasuke. The symbols surrounding Kakashi and Sasuke on the ground started to glow.

"SHIT!" Taiya cursed, seeing what was happening. He knew what was happening but there wasn't anything that he could do.

* * *

Past-

Minato and Naruto were both exhausted as the battle came to the end. Though it was hard for Naruto to stop herself from using the Rasengan (not that she would use deadly jutsu on Minato) or anything like that, she had fun and was able to enjoy herself with Minato. They both were laughing as well as was Obito and Rin. Kakashi, however, was still boiling in a corner.

"You owe me ramen!" Naruto cheered. "Lets go!" She tried to hurry them along.

"Geez, she is just as crazy as you are, Sensei!" Rin giggled.

"I still can't believe you lost," Kakashi snorted. He never expected Naruto to win, but he expected that Minato was holding back. There was no doubt about that in his mind; however, he wasn't going to say it. He didn't want to be hit by Naruto. There was no doubt in his mind that she would kill him.

"I can! She is so cool!" Obito cheered, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm.

"It was a great match," Minato grinned, happy that Naruto wasn't glaring at him anymore. He didn't know what had chanced, but he was glad that it did. He might be able to get to know her now. "Lets get some ramen!" He knew at least they both loved these delicious noodles.

"Yes, let go!" Naruto said, taking the lead. It seemed only Kakashi was sour as he followed last. He was still planning to keep an eye on that girl.

* * *

Naruto had finally let Minato. And what is going on with Kakashi and Sasuke? What did Taiya did to them? What will happen next?

Keep reading to find out!

Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it!

Please Reviews! I like reviews


	8. The Affects of the Heart

3/12/10

It been awhile, haven't it? ha ha. School had been a killer, and then the left over time had been eaten up by theatre.

It is spring of break, (or rather the end of), and I found myself able to spend time on this chapter. I finished it in two days (so proud of myself), and finished the prove read last night. There will be mistakes, bare with me; however, I am working on them. I don't know when I will have more time to work on this, so I thought I would get it out for you now.

You should be happy, I skipped two other stories to do this one. Or rather, I knew I would write this one better than if I would have forced myself to write the other stories. I wouldn't say I would have forced myself, but this one was better to write. I believe I liked how this turned out.

I do not own Naruto.

I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please Review! I love reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Affects of the Heart

* * *

Sakura still very much upset and Hikari was still crying, whenever Sakura tried to pick up her up. This anger Sakura more than anything. She hated that she was worthless, when it came to her baby. She had to leave almost everything to Lee, who didn't really care. He loved his daughter and would do anything for her; however, he was very much upset over why he had to. He hated to see Sakura this upset and it angered him why she was upset. It was about Sasuke. It was always about Sasuke. Would it continue to about him? Was he always going to be completing with the Uchiha? Even now? He didn't think he would be able to take it.

"Sakura," Lee said, leading her out of the nursery, "this is enough. I can't take this. I can't take whatever is going on between you and Sasuke. There is something going on with you two."

"What?" Sakura asked stunned. "What are the heck are you talking about?" She inched closer to him.

Lee shook his head and started to walk away from her. "All you talk and worry about is Sasuke."

"No, no, that isn't true."

"Isn't it?" Lee stopped, his body was shaking. "Who is upsetting you right now? And don't say Naruto. Don't blame this on her disappearance."

Sakura was silence for a few seconds trying to think of something to say. "What else would it be? It is Sasuke's fault she is missing!" Sakura brought her hands to her chest. "She ran half cocked into battle, because of him! He slept with INO. I lost my two best friends because of him!"

"If you really felt that way, your mind would be on Naruto and Ino." Lee started to walk away again. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't want to be her second choice. He couldn't deal with that. He needed her, and more importantly, Hikari needed her. "Why are you so angry with him then? He didn't cheat on you!"

"He cheated on-"

"ON NARUTO," Lee yelled, causing a cry to stir out of the nursery, "not you."

"She is a friend-"

"And as a friend, you can be upset, but you are taking this too far. I understand you are angry at him for hurting a friend, but you act like he cheated on you! He didn't! He cheated on Naruto." Lee was hurting. He hated this feeling. "You are in love with him?"

"What no!" Tears threatened to fall. "Lee, I love you!"

"Sometimes, I wonder about that." He shook his head. "I won't play second to him! I refuse to be your second choice."

"You aren't! We had a baby together. How can you say that?"

"I see it in your eyes. I see how you look at him. I see how you are angry with him. You are mad, not because he hurt Naruto, but rather, you are mad, because it shows he can never be with you. If he hurt Naruto, he will hurt you!" Lee claimed.

"No, that isn't true!" Sakura denied, even though it hit some cord inside her.

"Then drop this anger you have for him!"

"Lee," she uttered. Maybe, he was right… She was angry with him and thoughts of him filled her.

Lee didn't say anything as Sakura backed away from him and disappeared. He had gotten his answer in someway. He hoped it was the answer that he wanted and that she wasn't going to Sasuke. However, some part of him knew she where she was going.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt really bad. She didn't want to lose Lee because of _him_. She didn't think she could take it. That Uchiha was going to pay and he was going to pay big time. He was the root of all her problems and she was going to show him how much trouble he was. That seemed like a great idea, if she could find him, but no matter where she went, he was no where to be found. She went to his house and all the places that he normally went; however, he wasn't anywhere.

_He didn't leave the village, did he?_ She knew one of the few things that kept him in Konoha was Naruto. She was the one who kept him 'sane', if that was the word for it._ Did he go after her? Is he looking for her now?_ Or… She shook her head. She mustn't think that way. _Did he just leave the village altogether? _Did his breakup sent him over the edge? Was she the only thing keeping him in the village? Was he a missing ninja again?

She had to do something. She couldn't just stand around and do nothing. She would go to Kakashi and enlist his help. He would know what to do, considering he always knew what to do. He was an genius, a perverted genius, but a genius none the less. In addition, he was one of the few people who wouldn't jump the gun, when it came to the Uchiha. She didn't want people to think that Sasuke had abandoned the village. Oh, she prayed that he would side with her…Did she had feeling for Sasuke? She seemed to go out of the way for him.

–––

"Where in the hell is Kakashi?!" Sakura yelled, throwing up her arms. She knew Kakashi was harder to keep track of than anyone else in the village, but this is ridiculous! She had checked out all of his normal hang outs and the places where he went to pick up the next fuck. She had even asked around if anyone had seen him; however, no one had seen him and not even the girls that he beded. (Not that he had beded anyone in the last few months. She was shocked to hear that, but on the other hand, she wasn't. He was getting up in years and he was probably wanting to settle down with a nice girl. If that was the case, hookers weren't the answer for that.)

What did she do now? Both Kakashi and Sasuke was no where to be found. Should she go to Tsunade and tell her that they are missing? What would she do, when she found out that two more Jounin are missing? It wasn't good, considering there was that intruder still on the run. It wasn't good. She had to go to Tsunade. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that they were missing or gone. They couldn't be in the village. If they were, she would have found them by now. She was Anbu for crying out loud. Anbu could find anyone, if they wanted to.

She found her way to Tsunade's office as her fight with Lee became a distance memory. She had other things on her mind, but that was not to say that Lee and the fight wasn't important, because it was. It just didn't come high on her list at the moment. If two more jounin were missing, then something was wrong. The Hokage had to know and she had to know how.

Sakura busted into Tsunade, who in return threw an empty bottle of sake at her. "What is going on!" Tsunade yelled. Jiraiya and Tsunade were having a conversation about something that they weren't going to enlighten Sakura about.

"Hokage," Sakura started, "we have a problem!"

––––

"This isn't happening!" Jiraiya yelled, throwing up his arm. The Anbu, that Tsunade sent out to look for Kakashi and Sasuke, came back with no sign of the two males. "This has to be related to Naruto's disappearance!" He started to pace around the room.

Sakura took a deep breath as to say something, but she decided against it. Part of her wonder if Tsunade and Jiraiya forgot that she was in the room, because they hadn't even looked at her, since she told them. Another part of her, didn't want them to remember that she was in the room. She expected them to kick her out if she did.

"This isn't good. I don't understand how three of out best Jounin could have been taken with anyone noticing." Tsunade was beginning to worry. Who was this mysterious intruder? "We need to have a jounin meeting and also alert the Anbu right always. This problem had just gotten worse." Jiraiya shook his head. "We are going to have to rise the security levels. This could freak out the civilians." There wasn't anything that she could do. This was her only option. She had to look out for the best of the village. She had no other choice.

* * *

Painful wasn't the right word to describe what he was feeling. It felt like he would never be able to breathe again. He couldn't feel his body, or rather, he couldn't get over the pain to feel his body. He didn't know, if he would be able to work his body. Would it be more painful than the pain he was already feeling? Would he be able to move at all? That really did not matter, because he was going to move. He wasn't going to let his body control him like that one day in the cave. He was going to get his body moving.

His muscles twitched as he forced his body to move. It sent shock waves up his spine as every muscles in his body screamed at him to stop. It didn't stop him, because he was too stubborn to listen. It was mind over matter. Nothing else mattered. In that sense, he was correct. His body started to move, and he soon found himself upright. He was unsteady on his feet however. He had to move slowly, so he could reteach his body how to move. It was a slow and painful process (physically and mentally) as it moved too slow for Sasuke's liking. He wasn't the patient type.

The surrounding became clear as his eyes focused. Sasuke found himself in same cave that he was in before, when Taiya had kidnapped him. _What was the point of crap he was spouting, if he was just going to just knock us out?_ His respect for Taiya (if he had any for him to begin with) was beginning to die. That show, he put on, was a waste of everyone's time. Wouldn't it have saved time, if he just would have knocked him out? What did he get out of that show? Then again, this could have been the reaction that he was looking for.

He scanned the room looking for any signs of life. Kakashi was with him, when it happened, and he had to be here now. Kakashi wasn't the type to leave someone behind. He was right, spotting the old jounin in the corner of the cave. It looked like he was sleeping, but the Uchiha knew better. He was most likely knocked out; however, Sasuke doubted that he was in danger, because this cave looked empty. It looked like Taiya was never here. There was no signs of life besides them.

He called out to Kakashi, but the old jounin didn't answer. He called again, but he got the same response. He was able to make out that Kakashi was breathing, so the Uchiha wasn't worried. He was worried about the situation rather then his teammate, who was safe at the moment. He would go to the Hokage for some help for his old Sensei. He didn't need to stay here himself.

––––

He left cave, which wasn't too far from the village; however, it was hidden behind the foliage. Its position was mostly likely impossible to find, if no one knew where to look. Sasuke could find his way back, since he knew where this cave was location. It wasn't too far off one of the training field, where he trained when he wanted to be left alone. He knew could find this place, if he wanted to.

Jumping down from the ledge, Sasuke made his way across the training field. He blinked his eyes, taking everything in. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't remember the training field looking like this. There were trees where there shouldn't be trees. Last time he checked, trees did not grow over night. What was going on? He shook his head, not understanding how the training field could be so different over night. Was he going crazy?…He was going crazy, but that wasn't the point.

Sun shone high in the sky, showing it was around noon. _I wonder if anyone notice our disappearance._ It had only been a day, and he doubted anyone would notice that…however, he hadn't have an idea how long he had been out. He could have been out for days for all he knew. He wasn't sure what Taiya really did to them. He could just knocked them out or could have put them in a genjutsu. To be safe, he tried release himself from a genjutsu, but it didn't work. He wasn't as bad as Naruto and normally would have been able to release himself on the first try. If he didn't release, then he wasn't in a genjutsu.

The train field was empty as he expected. Not many people trained on this field as it was some ways away from the center of the village. Only a few people, who didn't want to be interrupted, would come here. Sure, people wouldn't be interrupted in the other training fields, but that didn't mean they were alone. It was true there was no way to be totally alone, unless you were training at home. That wasn't an option, unless you had a compound, which you didn't have unless you were apart of a clan.

"So what is the plan?"

"You will enjoy it!"

The two voices were coming closer, and their prank was becoming clear. It made Sasuke wonder if he knew, considering the prank they were planning was massive. Anyone, who was planning something like that, had to be well known throughout the village. Maybe, Naruto knew them…Naruto. It brought him back to Naruto. It pained him, not knowing where she was. He had to find her. He had to.

When he about to leave, the owner of the two voices came into view. One had red hair; she looked familiar to him, but he wasn't able to place her. He knew he hadn't seen her in the village before, but yet he had seen her from some place. She looked familiar. He found her staring at him, which was probably because he was staring at her.

"May I help you, Uchiha?" she asked. She had sour tone to her voice.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. He was paying too much attention to her that he didn't notice the boy right next to her. He blinked before turning away. He didn't have time to be dealing with crazies. He had enough to deal with already.

"I believe it was something," she uttered, appearing in front of him.

She reminded him of Naruto. She was crazy like Naruto. She was loud like Naruto. She was weird like Naruto. He shook his head. "You just remind me of someone."

"A likely excuse!" She chirped.

"Kushina, c'mon," the boy said.

That name brought him to silence. If he was correct, that was the name of Naruto's mother. Naruto had only mentioned her a few times, but it was never in great detail. It probably came from the fact that she barely knew anything about her. Her knowledge about her mother and father were limited. Only information that she knew came from Kakashi or Jiraiya, and most of it was about her father.

"Obito, I am sorry, but your relative started it!" Kushina glared.

"Obito?" the name escaped from Sasuke's lips. Wasn't that the name of Kakashi's dead teammate? He had heard Kakashi say his name now and then in conversation, but he never talked about him. _What is going on? _He didn't kid himself in thinking he knew everyone in the village, but he would have heard of them right. He could sense her chakra level and knew she was no weakling. The boy…the boy was a different story. Sasuke wouldn't call him weak, but he wasn't paying attention to the boy's chakra's levels. It was the symbol on the boy's arm that froze him in place. He wore the Uchiha's symbol on his arm, making Sasuke's blood boil. Why was he wearing the symbol? What right did he have to it?

It took him everything he had in him not to kill the boy. No one should ever wear that symbol besides an Uchiha. Considering he was the only Uchiha left, he should be the only one wearing the symbol. _Calm down, Calm down, _he told himself. The only thing stopping him from hurting the kid was the fact that it was a kid. "Relative, did you say?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Obito stared at Sasuke for a split second, before talking, "Okay, I know that I haven't unlocked my Sharingan, but that does not make me any less of an Uchiha." The boy was upset.

"Look what you did, Uchiha!" Kushina showed her anger again.

"Oh, what did I do?!" Sasuke's anger had just reach his peak. He was itching to show his sharingan, but he refrained, considering he didn't want to start a fight.

"You know what you did!" Kushina yelled as she got into his face, which wasn't the smartest idea. Uchihas were deadly, when they were angry.

"I don't believe I do, so why don't you enlighten me?" He snapped, inching closer to her. He wanted to flash his sharingan.

"Kushina, lets go," Obito tried to get her attention, but it wasn't possible. He had no interest in continuing this fight, but Kushina did. He knew both Uchihas' and Kushina's anger, and neither of them were pretty.

"Oh, you Uchihas, think you're so smart!" She hissed.

"We don't think, we are!" Sasuke snarled. He flashed to his Sharingan, which startled both Kushina and Obito; however, she didn't let it show to Sasuke.

Obito had to do something or this would turn out bad. He couldn't let his relative, even if he didn't recognize him, get hurt by Kushina not that he expected her to win against the all impressive sharingan. He jumped between them and pushed them part. "Break it up!" he yelled.

Sasuke glared before turning his back on the two. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He knew the boy was probably messing with him, considering who he was. "I don't have time for this." With that, he was gone, leaving a very annoyed Kushina and an upset Obito.

* * *

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Not only did she had to have another 'meeting' with Fugaku Uchiha, they had to have the 'meeting' in the Uchiha Compound, where he made_ her_ give him a detail tour of the place. He wanted to see how much she knew about the place. Naruto wished she could have pretended that she didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't want to give him that joy. She didn't want to give him some kind of power over her. She had already suffered from the controlling of an Uchiha and she didn't want to suffer from it again.

Now, she found herself in one of the many meeting halls in the Uchiha Compound. It still blew her mind how big this compound was; it took up a quarter of Konoha. The compound was breath taking to say the least; however, she didn't have an interest in living here. It would be fun to visit once and while, but she couldn't find herself living here. It was too busy with Uchiha's ego to live here. She could barely deal with her ex-fiancé's ego.

Faint sounds of children could be heard, but they didn't sound as cheerful as other children their age. They weren't playing, but rather, they were going through strategic planing or something. Naruto didn't know what to make of it.

"Children's time is better spent doing strategic lessons than playing around in the dirty, don't you agree?" Fugaku asked. His tone was the same sour tone that he had in the hospital room; however, this time, it was just her and him in this room. He didn't bring his body guards with him this time, not that she thought he needed body guards. She was sure he could take care of himself.

"I don't," Naruto commented. She knew this wasn't the answer that he was looking for, but she didn't care. She stared him down.

He stared her down. "Which is probably a good thing you aren't marrying into this clan." He folded his arm against his chest.

"Why am I here, Uchiha?" she asked, glancing around. She didn't know why he was so interested in her. He should be glad she wasn't marrying his future son, and how glad she was that she wasn't marrying his future son.

"You do look a lot like Namikaze. Is there a relation between you two?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked. She had no interest in answering any of his questions, especially when he wasn't answering any of hers.

"Is that a yes?" He stood up from his chair and made his way to one of the windows. "It would make this so much more interesting if it was true."

"What do you mean by that?"

He glanced back to her. "You know so much about the clan, more than the Hokage or any other non-Uchiha member."

"You make it seem I know more than I really do," she commented. "I know barely anything compared to what there really is."

"Information is power." He walked the long way around the room and ended up right behind Naruto, without saying a word. He kneed down right beside her chair, placing his hand on the arm rest. "The information that you have in your little head gives you power over us that we don't want."

_There it is,_ she thought. There was nothing she could do about that, considering she couldn't get it out of her head. She wasn't going to let the sharingan into her head and mess around with her memories. She would rather die. "I can't unlearn the information," she glared. She had it up to here with this man, wanting to get out of here.

"This is true." He stood up. "So who was this Uchiha that you were engaged to?"

"Considering you are the clan leader, I expected you to know already," she said. It was impossible for him to know who she was engaged with.

"No one is owning up to it." Or in other words, he couldn't find out. Fugaku glanced out the window. "He could be dead or doesn't want to admit to it. He did this without the clan's knowledge, which could mean death."

"That seems like a bit much."

"We can't give that punishment to you, considering you aren't apart of this clan and aren't subjected to clan rules."

Naruto stared at him. This clan was unreal; this man was unreal. _I had enough._ She stood up. "What do you expect to do with me?"

Fugaku didn't like her attitude. "Continue on with your knowledge and training."

"What?"

"I will find you a match and you will marry an Uchiha."

"You expect me to marry some man you select for me? What do you think this is?" she asked. "I am not someone you can order around!" She turned her back on the Uchiha and headed to the door.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice."

"Lets see what the Hokage says about that."

"He doesn't have control over the clan."

Naruto turned slightly to face him, not believing what he had just said. _So this is where Sasuke gets his stick up his ass._ She didn't have anything to say to that. She refaced the door.

"You will see." She walked outside the door and disappeared ninja-style. He let her go. He didn't doubt her skill, and he didn't doubt his own; however, it would have done no good for him to stop her. She would do what he wanted in time. He disliked how this was turning out; however, there was a plus side to this. She didn't deny him, when he asked if she was related to Namikaze. If she was, he could learn the secret about his blood and the Hiraishin. How she was related to that man?

* * *

Ramen was the only thing that could make her happy at that point. She needed something to cheer her up; however, she wondered if even ramen would make her feel better. The past was getting to be a pain in the ass. Why should she be a subject to this politics? It made her headache. She couldn't deal with all the stuff that. She took a deep breath before she inhaled her ramen. The warm noodles tasted good as they went down her throat.

"I still can't believe you beat Minato-Sensei."

She glanced over to little Kakashi, who had taken a seat next to her. Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with the kid. She took another bite of he ramen.

"In addition, you ate more ramen than he did." He looked it over. "Where do you put it?"

She wonder how much longer it was going to be before she killed him. "What do you want, kid?" she asked.

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Can't I just say hi?"

She laughed, which startled him. "If you were Obito, yes, but I know you, Kakashi. You are up to something."

He narrowed her eyes. How did she know him? She couldn't. The only time that they spent together they were with Minato and the others, which wasn't a lot. The question wasn't what he was up to, but rather what was she up to. She was one who had secrets not him. "What am I up to?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you are up to something. I will find out," Naruto revealed. She stood up and turned away from Ichiraku. It was then that she spotted him. It was then that she started to freak out. It was then that everything started to come back again.

* * *

He blinked as it was the only control he had over his body at the moment. It took him a few minutes before he was able to feel his body. It was a few minutes before be was able to move his body. It was slow, but he was able to get up. He was unsteady on his body, but he wasn't in very much pain, which surprised him. He expected what Taiya did to them would part him in pain, but he wasn't going to whine about it. He had other things to worry about. What was Taiya after? What did he do to Sasuke and him? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

He made his way to the entrance of the cave. It didn't shock him that Sasuke wasn't there. Either Taiya took him, or Sasuke left. He didn't put it pass Sasuke to leave him; Sasuke wouldn't have left him, if he was in danger. He probably got sick of waiting and left. Or hopefully, he went for help. With that kid, he couldn't tell. When he stepped out of the cave, Kakashi knew he was still in Konoha, which was a good sign. It meant Sasuke wasn't a total ass, when he left him.

Kakashi turned in the direction of the Hokage's Tower. He had to see Tsunade and he had to see her now. It was going to take him time to there, because his body was still moving slow. Traveling along the trees, the stone heads became visible, and it stopped him cold. There was no way that it was possible. How could it be possible? Two heads were missing from the stone head: Minato's and Tsunade's. How could two faces just disappeared from the rock? Was there an earthquake that he didn't know about? But wouldn't that have affected the other stone heads? It didn't like look there was an earthquake in the recent past.

He shook his head and, as the other future ninjas did, tried to release himself from the Genjutsu, that he was supposedly under, but nothing happened, and the mountain remained as it was: three hokage's heads. _What is going on?_ He didn't know what to think, or rather, he didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Taiya's trick did some more than knock him out. Maybe, he was still knocked out and this was all a dream. Maybe, Taiya was messing around with his mind and playing with his emotions. He didn't know Taiya did, or what was going on, but he knew he wasn't where he thought he was. He couldn't go to Tsunade, because there was no Tsunade here. The missing two heads told him that. He turned his attention away from the Hokage's tower and decided to take a look at the Memorial Stone. If the two heads were missing from the mountain, what was missing from the stone? It was that what interested him. Maybe, the stone could give him the answers that he was looking for.

It took him a few minutes to get to the Memorial Stones. He took a close look at the stone. It wasn't that he expected to find their names on the stone, but it was still shocking not to see their names. Minato, Obito, Rin, and many more had disappeared from the stone._ What is going on here?_ He shook his head. He disappeared from the stone and appeared somewhere in town; however, everything was different. _Where am I?_

There were only two possibilities, and both of them seemed unlikely. The first one was that Taiya had played an advance genjutsu on him, which was impossible. There was no genjutsu (that he knew of) that were this powerful. In addition, no genjutsu could be this detailed and be so right. He couldn't break out of this. The two option was even more unbelievable. If he was correct, he was still in Konoha, but it wasn't the time it was suppose to be. If he remembered correctly, he had to be between the ages or nine and eleven. _This can't be true._ This was the past….Time travel wasn't possible.

* * *

He was going crazy. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. How could things be so different? What was going on? None of this could be happening. He shook his head, coming out of the Uchiha Compound, which was filled with Uchihas. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be angry? Happy? What should he feel?

Sasuke found himself wondering the roof tops, trying to figure out was going on. He knew something was up, but he didn't what it was. His thought process were along the lines of Kakashi's; however, he wasn't able to guess the time. He was confused on what to do or how to handle this situation. He didn't have a clear mind, and his mind was only getting worse, especially after he saw his father in the Uchiha compound. No one saw him, but they didn't have to see him to affect him. Just the sight of his father was all it took to send him over the wall.

His walk around the town didn't help him cool down; however, it got him away from the compound, where something bad would have happened, if he hadn't got away. It wasn't a total lost, his walk around town. This is where something, or rather, someone caught his eyes. Her blonde hair stood out to him, reminding him of his ex-fiancé. He stopped in place, wishing she would turn around to prove that she wasn't Naruto. It wasn't that he would have been upset, if it was her, but rather, he didn't want her here. At the same time, he would be happy, if it was her. He wanted to see her, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her.

His breath halt as she turned around. "Naruto," her name escaped from his lips. It was her. It was his Naruto, but she didn't look as happy as she normally was. It looked like there was something on her mind; however, she still looked beautiful. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usually orange, and he had to say it, she looked better without it. His stare was cut shot, when she looked in his direction. Their eyes met. "Naruto."

Her body started to shake, and she took off as fast as she could, leaving the mini Kakashi and Sasuke behind. Kakashi, who had yet to be noticed by Sasuke, stared off in the direction that she took off in. Sasuke didn't waste anytime and took off after him. Kakashi shrugged, deciding to follow the two adults, because he may be that Uchiha ex-fiancé that she had mentioned.

* * *

Naruto pushed her body faster. In her mind, she wasn't going fast enough, and she would do anything to get out of there. She didn't want to talk to him, to see him, or be any anywhere near him. It hurt too much to see his face, and she didn't want to show him the control he still had over her. Some ways back, he called out her name, telling her to stop, but she didn't have any interest in stopping.

They were attracting so much attention from everyone around, but neither of them cared. They didn't care that they were getting wild looks. They didn't care that they were causing such a stir. Sasuke only cared about getting to her. All his other problems had disappeared, when he saw her. Naruto only cared about getting away from him. She needed to get away from him. His speed picked up, and he was able to get closer to her. His words started to make more sense, or rather, she was able to understand what he was saying. "Naruto, let me explained!"

"NO!" she yelled, trying to pick up speed.

"Please, I am sorry. Lets talk this out."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She headed to the training fields, trying to find someway to lose him.

"Naruto! Please!" He followed her.

Tears had startled to fall. She headed deep into the trees and foliage, trying to lose the blasted Uchiha. She didn't want to deal with him. She didn't have the will power nor the mind set to deal with him. He had caused her so much pain, and she couldn't deal with it. It was just too much. She was coming upon one of the training fields that she had found Minato and his team before. She wasn't trying to look for him, but it seemed like she was drawn to him.

When she saw his golden blonde hair, a smile almost appeared on her face. She may have been distance with him, but he was one of the few people, who she felt she had a connection with. She was too focused on him that she missed Jiraiya, who was standing right next to him. They were too busy talking about something that they didn't see her or chicken butt (or so she thought).

* * *

"What do you think about this?" Minato asked his old Sensei. They were the only ones around.

"I don't know, but the girl's appearance is weird. I understand why you doubt her. Sarutobi changing his mind so quickly is odd," Jiraiya admitted. He didn't know what to think of the girl. He trusted the Hokage, but his actions were abnormal. For being as old as he was, he wasn't forgetful. He remembered things better than he did, and he was younger. Sarutobi had an act for remembering people.

"I have spent some time with her, and she doesn't seem like trouble. She reminds me a lot of Kushina," Minato commented. She was a lot like Kushina, and it times it weird him out.

"She looks like you and acts like Kushina? So basically, she is yours and Kushina's love child of?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato just started at him. "She is what?"

"What? It is what everything says nowadays!"

The blonde shook his head. "I think Sarutobi isn't the only one who needs help."

"What? It could be worse. I could say, she is yours and Kushina's actual daughter from the future?" Jiraiya said.

"Yea, your right. That is worse." Minato had started to think he was surrounding by crazy people. First Sarutobi, and now Jiraiya. Was there a gas link or something?

"Someone is coming…two." Jiraiya said, as both him and Minato turned their attention to the on coming people.

Minato looked deep into woods, trying to see who was coming. He was able to make out a blonde girl, who he assumed was Naruto. No other blonde had that colored hair; she was one of a kind. He could tell her apart from other people so easily. He didn't know what it was, but there was something different about her. He could sense her better than anyone else. It was weird. He couldn't explain how he felt so close to her.

She came running from the woods like she was being chased. It looked like she was running for her life. What got her so rattled? Her face was stained with tears. "Naruto," Minato called out.

Jiraiya studied her as she ran to Minato. She really did look like him, and it made him wonder what the relation was between them. Was she a relative of Minato that he didn't know about? It wasn't unthinkable to have a long lost relative? Someone would have been 'busy,' while on a mission. He wondered if there was Uchiha blood out in the world that Fugaku Uchiha did not know about.

Minato found his arms full of the young blonde, who was struggling against him. She didn't want to there, or rather, she didn't want to be there when Sasuke was right behind her. "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling her tears against his chest.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered.

"Naruto," a voiced called out from the trees. Jiraiya and Minato turned their attention to the incoming person. Sasuke jumped down from the trees right in front of them. He narrowed his eyes, not really caring about who they were. They had Naruto and that is all he cared about. "I think I can take her from here," he said.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at this Uchiha. He was never a big fan of them, well besides Obito, but who could hate him? Obito wasn't like the other Uchihas unlike this Uchiha in front of them. This Uchiha was just like the rest of the Uchihas in that clan. He was so much like Fugaku, and they even looked like; however, that can be said about all Uchiha, considering they marry within the clan.

Minato looked down at the blonde in his arms. "It doesn't seem like she want to go with you," he paused, "What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, but I would assume you would already know I am an Uchiha." Sasuke glared. This man looked familiar_…Wait…It can't be? Minato Namikaze?_ He was suppose to be died. It didn't make sense, but it started to add up. Sasuke glanced to Jiraiya, who had both of his arms. _Am I really in the past?_

"Who are you to her, smart ass?" Jiraiya asked.

"My ex-fiancé," Naruto whispered, burying herself deeper into Minato, who eyed Sasuke dangerous. This was the man, who had started so much problems. This was the man, who Fugaku was looking for, but more importantly, this was this man, who had hurt his poor girl. For some odd reason, he hated to see this girl cry. He really hated to see Naruto hurt.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. Things will get interested from here, don't you think?

REVIEW or else I would be upset....being over top, ain't I? Ha ha. Just review!

Until next time,

Kira


	9. The Pain of Love

I do not own Naruto and I do not make a profit out of it.

It been awhile since I typed that. I'm very sorry that it took me this long to update, but I hope the wait wasn't too painful.

And there are mistakes in this... both canon and grammar. I haven't read Naruto Manga in a while...Been on a Star Trek kick...Still am. I have been so busy on that fanfiction that I let this one suffer and I'm sorry. It I haven't been reminded by my readers, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter. My readers are the reason why I wrote this, because they kept on my ass about it. See reviews and private messages really do work.

And for my New Purpose readers...that is going to take a little bet longer to update, but keep faith.I will update it Since losing my laptop, I have been set back, and now with my new laptop, I am editing both this story and New Purpose. The grammar is really bad, which shows I am getting better, considering I'm noticing it.

Please review

* * *

Chapter 9

The Pain of Love

* * *

Kakashi had decided that it would be best if he went to Sarutobi and explained what had happen. He didn't doubt his skills at being a ninja, but he knew he couldn't get anything past the old man. He knew everything, and it was impossible to get anything pass him. He wasn't even going to try. He just hoped that Sarutobi would believe him, because if he didn't, he knew his freedom would be gone. Making his way to the Hokage tower, he tried to be as sneaky as possible. Drawing attention to him would not be a very good idea, considering what he looked like. He didn't have enough energy to build a henge at the moment. Besides, any good ninja would be able to tell, and that could be even more dangerous. A person in henge was always seen as a danger.

He made his way to window deciding that it would be best if he entered there. Seeing Sarutobi at his files, he wondered if he noticed him yet. He would assume that he did, because he the Hokage and all; however, the old man was use to people outside his window. It was a common thing, which annoyed him, but there wasn't anything that he could do to change it. Ninjas did not like to use doors.

Sandaime turned away as soon as he heard the window open. "What did I tell you guys about using the window?" He his froze as he caught sight if Kakashi.

"'Don't you dare or you'll get a face full of desk.'" He had heard that sayings a lot over the years.

The old man was silence, not knowing what to say.

Kakashi lowered himself to the ground. "Yea, I pretty sure I know what you're thinking, but I'm Kakashi Hatake." He was expecting more from the Hokage, but it seemed like he was expecting something like this. His laugher did, however, make him jump little. "Yes?"

"I should have been expecting this," he smiled as he made his way to his desk. "So I take it you're from the same time as Naruto."

Kakashi stared at him. "So Naruto's here and you know? Is she okay?"

"She's fine… Why- wait. I don't want to know. I shouldn't know." The Hokage smiled as he pulled out a folder. "I should make a profile for you, so no one will know that you're from the future."

"You should also make one for Sasuke."

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, he's also from the future."

The old man narrowed his eye, knowing that this was going to be a very long day. He had three people from the future in his time. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was at least glad he knew about them. He didn't need them to ruin his time, which would happen if he didn't rein them in. He would need to keep a close eye on them, but he knew that Kakashi and Naruto weren't going to be the troublemakers. He hadn't met the Uchiha, but he knew that that boy was going to be trouble. He would already sense the trouble that the boy was going to create. He didn't like it.

* * *

Her hands were wrapped tightly around the fabric of his shirt, and her face was buried deep within his chest. Tears had soaked his shirt to the point that his chest was wet. Her body shook as a sob escapeed from her lips. Her legs felt weak as she heard her name being called. Her mind overworked itself trying to find a way out. Everything had started to come down around her as if her very sanity was being called into question.

Why did things like this happen to her? Why did the universe have to kick her, when she was already on the ground? She had enough on her plate, trying to dealing with her father, whose arms surrendered her, and now she had to deal with her cheating ex-fiancé. Choosing to ignore the how he got to past, she wondered why he was in the past. Why was she forced to see his face again? Though being in the past, she rather enjoyed not having to see his ugly mug.

"Naruto," she heard him call her name again, but she didn't respond. Instead, she tried to distract herself by the intake of her father's scent. Even before she knew who her parents were, she wished she knew how they smelled. She had found herself wondering what they smelled like, and it was relaxing that she knew what they smelled like.

"Naruto." She shook her head, trying to get his voice out of her heard. She never wanted to hear his voice again, because every time she did all she heard and see was him moaning over top of Ino, and it brought her closer and closer to the edge. She knew she was seconds away from snapping, which would be anything but good. She didn't know what would happen if she unleashed everything that she was feeling.

"Get the hint, she doesn't want to talk to you," Jiraiya said, eyeing the girl in Minato's arms. He had no idea of who the girl was, but it didn't seem likely that she was 'evil.' She looked like a broke doll in his student's arms. The state of the girl didn't thrive with him. He may be a pervert, but he hated to see any girl in a state like this.

"Why don't you just stay out of this," Sasuke hissed, eyeing Naruto. He didn't enjoy her state either, but he couldn't leave her. She needed to understand how sorry he was, and he could fix everything if he could just talk to her. "She's my fiancé."

"Funny, as I recall, you aren't her fiancé anymore." Minato eyed Sasuke. He knew Uchihas were possessive, but this was ridicules. "Why don't you just leave. Can't you see that you're upsetting her?" His hand rubbed her back as he tried to calm her. Naruto was never his fan from the day he met her, which wasn't anything peculiar, considering he had just met her. Though her anger had lightened up, she still had some kind of dislike toward him, but he knew they bonded over the ramen. However, they still weren't as close as he would like, not saying he wanted anything romantic with the girl. He looked too much like himself for him to be attracted him, and besides, they could be related. Sleeping with a relative wouldn't be on his list to do. He might do a DNA test just to see if she was.

Sasuke stepped closer to Minato and Naruto as he decided what he was going to do. He could forcibly take her from Minato, but he would be an idiot if he tried to take on the Yellow Flash, and there would be no doubt that Jiraiya would jump in to help. "It doesn't matter what she wants," he hissed. He knew the words were a mistake, but he didn't care. He just needed her.

Chills went down Naruto's spine as she heard him speak. Though he never abused her, she knew he had it in him. He lost his temper faster than most, and when he didn't get his way, he usually got violent, either hitting something or throwing something. Although she had annoyed him to the point that his anger had appeared, he never came close to hurting her, but his anger alone scared her. She didn't know what he would do or whom he would hurt in his anger, considering what his anger could do to a person. "I don't want to go with him," she whispered. He would do anything to make sure she with him, and she knew this.

Minato looked down to Naruto, being the only one who had heard her. His voice made him want to pound Sasuke's face in. He glanced sideway to Jiraiya, who was looking back at him. He grabbed Naruto and pushed her back so he could look her into the eyes. "You don't have to. I'll keep you safe." He pushed her hair behind her ear as tear fell from her eye. She nodded her head.

"She doesn't need you," Sasuke glared, making her way to them. "I said I can take care of her." He reached for the girl, but he couldn't land a hand on her. In instance, Minato was between them. "Get out of my way."

Minato looked back toward his Sensei. "Keep an eye on her."

Jiraiya took hold of the girl, who didn't protest. It seemed like she had buried into herself. Her emotions had been out of whack, and her head was the only place safe. "I got her."

"No, you don't," the Uchiha hissed. He disappeared, showing his ninja speed. Reappearing behind the toad sage, Sasuke reached for girl, but neither Jiraiya nor Minato was going to let him let one hand on her.

It happened in a less than an second. Minato had send Sasuke flying backward, but the Uchiha was able to catch himself, landing on his feet. Minato shook his head as he glanced back to Naruto. This was why he had such a deep dislike for the Uchihas. They did not understand the word no, and they refused to listen, when someone told them no. Besides, he wouldn't let her out of his sights when she was close to a breakdown. "Why don't you just go?"

"Why don't you just die?" came Sasuke reply. He came charging again, clueing Minato.

This was where Naruto became aware of her surroundings. Sasuke's words had brought out so much anger that it was impossible for her to hold it back. How dare he said that to her father, a man who died on the day of her birth? In her mind, there was no worse sin than that. It was worse than him betraying her. Breaking loose from Jiraiya, she vanished, but she didn't go too far. She wasn't going to let his fight go on, for she knew the consequences wouldn't be good. Besides, she didn't want her father, getting hurt on her behalf. It didn't take much for Naruto to stop Minato as a hand to a chest brought him to a complete stop. Minato glanced down at her, and he knew that she was right; however, Sasuke didn't get the picture. A hand to his chest did not stop him as he pushed away her hand. Naruto didn't know what he saw or what thought he was doing, but when he swung at her, she felt her stomach fall. She never thought he would take a sung at her. When his fist made contact with her face forcing her a few steps back, the physical pain didn't match the mental pain.

Sasuke stared at her in mixed belief, because he couldn't believe what he had just did. He didn't care who he hurt in his path, but when it came to Naruto, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. "Naruto," he muttered.

"Don't," she threated. That was the last straw. Her face had started to change colors.

"Naruto. I-" He started but he never got to finish as Minato pushed him back.

His anger had finally showed itself. "How dare you touch her?" Minato had pinned him a tree.

Naruto wouldn't, couldn't, let his happen; she was really to stop her father, but Jiraiya stopped her. She looked back with a questioning look. "Though Minato won't kill him, this is a dangerous situation to get into." He took a deep breath. "Minato cares for you for some reason, which I don't know why. He won't let that Uchiha hurt you."

It made sense that Jiraiya didn't trust her, but her mind jumped to the part that her father cared for her. It brought an smile to her face just to think about it. It made her wonder what she was worried about.

"How dare you lay on hand on her?" he hissed. Minato was pissed.

Sasuke couldn't defend himself in good conscience as his eyes landed on Naruto's face.

"Don't look at her," Minato ordered as he slammed Uchiha into the tree. He opened his mouth again, but he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see his student, Kakashi, and he dropped Sasuke. He shook head, releasing his anger. He had other things to worry about, and she was back with Jiraiya. He nodded to Kakashi and make his way to Naruto and his Sensei. He wanted to get the girl out of there and he wanted to get her out of there now. He glanced to Jiraiya, before pulling Naruto into his arms. Naruto didn't protest, but she did wonder what was going no; however, she got her answer as she watched his hands.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watch Naruto be pulled into Minato's embrace. He didn't know why he felt jealous watching Naruto in the arms of her father. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but still. He was a bit surprised, when they both disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Naruto blinked and she was no longer in the training field, finding herself in her backyard or rather her father's backyard. Blinking, she didn't know how she felt about it, considering it was a completely different experience. Her stomach felt like it was going to fall out of her body, but that could be the fact that the day had drained her of everything she had.

"It gets some getting used," Minato commented as he led her into the house.

Naruto looked to him, wondering if she would ever have to get used to it. She would love to learn the Hiraishin, but she knew it would be difficult if not impossible, considering her father was death. She stared at his back as he made his way to the kitchen. If she ever wanted to learn it, this would be the time, but she doubted that he would teach it to her under any condition, even if he knew the truth. She jumped, when she felt something cold being pressed against her face. "What the hell?"

Minato looked at her. "This will help."

Naruto studied his expression. It was clear that he wasn't happy, which was understandable, but at the same time, she could sense how concern he was. It made her want to open up to him and let him into her heart. "I heal fast. I don't need it," she said, pushing the hold compress away from her face. For that fact, she would always be thankful for the fox.

He didn't try to force it on her. "If you said so." He dropped it on the table.

Shaking her head, she walked to the sofa and sat down. Her head fell to her knees. She was fully aware when he joined her, and she was found it comforting when she felt his hand on her back. She knew Sandaime was correct and she was only being stupid by the way she was acting. It didn't matter what she did she was going to hurt so she might as well get to know her parents, but she would do it slowly, very slowly. "Why are you so nice to me?" It didn't matter what she felt about him, he didn't know he was her father.

Naruto felt him stare at her as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. "Why are you so negative about yourself?" he asked. "What did the bastard do to you?"

Picking herself, she stared into his eyes. "This isn't about me being negative." He snorted. "It isn't. You barely know me, but yet you came to my defense." She sensed Jiraiya's distrust of her, and she knew he probably told Minato to be careful. She had to ask him. She had to know. "Is this some kind of plot to find out what I'm up to? I know Kakashi has been hanging around me for that very idea. He isn't being sneaky about."

Minato's hand dropped to his side, but he still stared at her. He didn't answer for a few seconds. "Are you up to something?" he asked. "You have to know that there's a mystery that surrenders you."

She wasn't shook or surprised by his answer. If she were in his place, she would be doing the same thing, because it was the job of the ninja to look after their village. "I'm aware of that, but you must trust your Hokage. It's your job to listen to his orders without doubt, but I'm aware that you're looking out for your Hokage. I can't say that I wouldn't do that same thing, but did you have to be doing this?" She stepped back from him. "I don't need your fake comfort." She was amazed at herself. She didn't know what it was, but that was change. She wasn't that crying baby she was five minute ago.

"It isn't fake," Minato said, standing up. "I…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't trust her, but at the same time, he cared about her and wanted to protect her, even though she could do it herself.

"It isn't that I'm not grateful, because I'm. Sasuke makes me feel useless, which isn't what you want in your future husband." She shook her head. "He made me feel like I was trash, but I loved him. I still love him, and if I were to let him talk to me, I might take him back no may what I feel like. He's a sweet talker when he wants to be." She closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She felt herself turning back into that girl she was before. "And I don't need another guy messing me up."

Guilt ran through Minato's system. "Naruto, it isn't like that."

"I understand you want to get to know me, but don't act like you care, when you don't," she said, as it broke her heart. She felt anger rise up in her. She didn't want to used again by someone she cared about. _Damn fox._ It had been silence lately, probably because there were now two in one time. She didn't know how time travel affected it.

He couldn't deny anything, but he didn't comfort her, because he was using her. He did really care about her. "Naruto, that isn't it."

Shaking her head, she stepped to him. "I don't know if I can trust you." She hated that it was true. She didn't blame him, but that didn't mean she could trust him. "As neither of us can trust the other, I don't know if this means anything, but you know you can ask me anything."

Minato stared down at her. She was a good eight inches shorter than he was. "Where did you come from?"

Naruto sighed. "I thought I have already explained this. I just came back from a long mission. A five year mission." She turned from him and headed to the door. "I don't know what happened to my file, probably lost, but the Hokage does know me." She smiled. "That should be the only thing that matters." She disappeared out the door.

Picking up the nearest thing, Minato threw the compress at the wall. He had messed up royally, and he felt like shit. He didn't like the feeling he had, when she left. It felt like he had lost her, just like the time he thought he had lost Kushina. He didn't know what he would do next, but he knew he would afford to lose any of those girls.

* * *

She needed a release. She needed to break something. She found herself in a remote training ground, where she wouldn't be interrupted. She didn't want anyone to see what she was doing, because the jutsu she was planning on using would reveal too much about her. Making sure she was not followed, she had took many detours, and to make sure that no one would come upon, she widened her senses. Using the many techniques she had learned from the sage mode (she wasn't able to use sage mode, considering she hadn't sign the contract in this time), she could sense all the life forms in the area.

Sensing only animals, the Rasengan appeared in her hand. She didn't know what it was about this jutsu, but it calmed her in ways that she could not understand. It would have been the way it moved and how calm it looked, compared to the damage it can do. Compared with the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken or even the Wind Release: Rasengan, the original Rasengan could make her relax. The best reason she could come up with was the fact that it was a move that her father created. It made her feel close to a man.

Charging a near-by rock, she unleashed the ball of energy. The ground trembled beneath her as contact was made. Another Rasengan appeared in her hand, she launched forward at what was left of the rock, and there was another trembler. "It isn't working," she muttered. Her nerves were on high. This time, a Wind Release: Rasengan appeared in her. She stared at her upgraded Rasengan, which no one else could perform. That thought alone made her feel better as it made her feel strong, special. She liked the feeling she got when she was the only one who could do something. It made her almost forget her problems. Almost.

Even though the rock was no longer there, she didn't change targets. The Wind Release: Rasengan caused the ground to shake as it dug into the earth. She smiled at the damage that she had caused. It made her feel like she had some control over her missed up life. _Shit!_ She didn't know why she didn't sense it until now, but someone was watching it. Someone had come across her. She turned around to come face to face with Jiraiya, who sported an expression that she wasn't able to explain. "How much of that have you seen?" If he didn't trust her already, he wouldn't trust her now.

Jiraiya walked to the hole in the ground in silence. It was a few minutes before he said anything. "How did you learn the Rasengan?"

She knew he had seen much more than he should have. _Fuck,_ she though. She was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Sandaime wouldn't be too happy, when he hears. Maybe, she could lie, but what could she say?

He had turned to her. "Tell me." He looked deep into her eyes, and she could tell he wasn't happy. Not happy at all. "And how the fuck did you add an affinity to it? Minato hadn't even mastered that." He was inches away from her face. "Answer me. This isn't an everyday jutsu. Hard to master, almost impossible. Besides Minato, I was the only one who could use it. I do know that the brat, Kakashi, had been trying without success." He had backed her into a tree, leaving her nowhere to escape.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to say. "My Sensei taught it to me." She tried to escape, but Jiraiya had her trapped between his arms.

"Who is he?" he hissed. She didn't answer. "I knew you were trouble the minute that Minato mentioned you. Are you Spy?"

She was screwed.

"I'll repeat. Who is your Sensei?" He stared deep within her eyes, trying to read her.

She stared at her Sensei. He was the one who had taught her the Rasengan, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell him anything.

"That jutsu belongs to Minato."

She had started to freak out, not knowing what she should do; however, she was going to do something. She was a ninja after all. She broke from his arms, but he chased after her. Jiraiya appeared in front of her, blocking her escape. He took out a kunai and went after her, which caused her to take out a kunai as well. Jiraiya charged her, but he wasn't out for blood as his aim was to get her to talk. Granted Jiraiya was the toad sage, he was no matched for Naruto. She had surpassed him a long time ago, but there was no beating him, if she allowed herself to defeat herself. She had made a stupid mistake, and found herself on the ground with a kunai at her neck.

"Now talk. Who are you?"

She was exhausted at trying to hide. She would tell him the truth, but she was unsure how he would take it. "My name isn't Naruto Hikari."

Not knowing it was possible, Jiraiya became angrier, and the kunai dug into her skin, drawing blood. "I knew it," he hissed. If his voice was any way to judge, he was going to kill her. "So what is your name?"

There was hesitation in her voice. "My name… my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." His face changed. "The daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." In a matter of seconds, his face had changed again. Confusion and surprise was written on his face. He had never expected to hear that come from her mouth.

* * *

Kakashi stared at himself in the mirror, and he almost didn't recognize himself. It was Sarutobi's idea to change his appearance without using a henge. He still hid his face, considering he looked too much like his father not to be recognized by the village and his past self. His sharingan was still covered by his hiate, but he changed his hair color as well as his hair shape. It laid flat against his head, which involved a lot of hair jell and a hair band. His newly found brown hair felt hard as he ran his hand over his head.

He shook his head, wondering how he gotten into his mess. After telling the Hokage the truth, Sarutobi had given him this apartment, which he would share with Sasuke, and he hadn't left. He fought every fiber in his body not to go out after Naruto, as he knew how bad the timeline could be messed up.

He didn't jump as he heard the door open. Turning to face to the door, he wasn't shock to see both the Hokage and Sasuke, who didn't look too happy. "I found your Sasuke or rather Jiraiya and Minato did."

Minato name had caused Kakashi to freeze, but no one noticed. His Sensei had been a blessing in his life as a small child, and it killed him to think he was dead and there was nothing he could've done. Minato had done the right thing, but it still hurt when he thought about it, especially when he was the last surviving member of his team, a team that was still alive. He hadn't thought of that until now. A part of him wanted to run to his old team and warn them of the future, but he knew the damages that it would do.

"It seemed like Sasuke had made a bad impression. Minato and Jiraiya both can't stand him." He paused as he looked back to the silence Uchiha. He didn't know what happened, as Jiraiya and little Kakashi didn't say. "According to Jiraiya, your past self had to stop Minato from pounding Sasuke's face in."

Sasuke found the window to a safe place to look. Kakashi almost laughed as he heard, but he was a bit confused. "I don't remember Minato having a shot fuse." He looked at the Hokage, wondering what else he had missed.

There was a smile on his face. It was a bit creepy. "I don't know much, because no one will tell me. I know better than to push, but they did me something. It was over Naruto."

"What?" He raised his eyebrow as he wondered what Naruto had done, but all he had to do was look over to Sasuke to know the reason. However, why would Minato care about Naruto? Did he know? Was the timeline already messed up by Naruto? The Hokage looked toward Sasuke, whose glance was squarely out the window. He was doing everything in his power not to look at Kakashi, and it made Kakashi wonder why. What did the brat do now?

"It seems that Minato had grown very attached to Naruto." This caused both Sasuke and Kakashi to stare at him. "No, he doesn't know that she's his daughter."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of this. It would be a very bad idea if Minato were to fall in love with his daughter. That would be something that would need to be fixed. However, it was clear why Minato wanted to beat the cheating ex-fiancé. "He doesn't like her, does he?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "No. It's just that he can sense that she's important to him, but he just doesn't why that is. Besides, it's somewhat hard for him to fall in love with someone who looks so much like him. Also, he believes she hates him, considering she has been avoiding him." He closed his eyes. "I do believe it would be nice for her to get to know him, but I dislike how painful it's for her."

"So where's Naruto now?" Kakashi asked. He had to get to her, because he loved her, and he couldn't let her go through this pain without alone.

This time Sasuke spoke. "I don't know where she is. Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow with her in his arms." There was a shadow of shame on his face. "I understand why he's called that now."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, knowing he must had hurt Naruto, and it wasn't in a training match. His need to get to Naruto grew. He had to make sure she was all right.

"There's no use in talking about it. I'm sure she's safe," Sandaime said, drawing both of their attention. "I need to talk to you about the situation. Hiding three people from the future isn't going to be easy."

"I know," Kakashi commented. They were in a very tricky situation, which wouldn't turn out good. There was no sure way of them getting to the future. What would they do?

Sasuke looked toward the Hokage. "We need to keep a low profile." It was necessary and all of them knew it, but he knew his earlier actions weren't going to help.

Sarutobi walked to the window and glanced down to street below. "Which will be more than impossible, considering who you are? Naruto, the daughter of the famous Yellow Flash, Sasuke, the son of the Uchiha clan leader, and Kakashi, you know why."

Kakashi did know why. "And we all look so much like our fathers."

"Yes, Naruto's physical appearance had already brought up many questions."

"I bet."

Shaking his head, the Hokage turned to face the future ninjas. "And now, Fugaku had learned of Sasuke's appearance and demands to have to a meet with you."

Sasuke looked like he was going to shit some bricks. "What?"

"It had been revealed that Naruto was engaged to an Uchiha, which pissed off your father. I would assume your meeting will not turn out well."

"I must agree." Sasuke forget about Naruto for a second. He barely remembered his father, but he knew his father's anger. "I wouldn't wish my father's anger on my worst enemy." He took a deep breath. "I might as well go now. What is the worst that could happen? Kicked out of clan? Like it matters." He almost snorted. He knew if he would to face his father in a battle, he would win, but a battle wouldn't be wise. However, knowing his anger rivaled his father, he knew it would be likely.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you don't hate me for that.

Kira

See you later!


	10. Change of Belief

**Long time, haven't it! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Hope you like it!**

**and i dont own Naruto. Don't sue me  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

**The Change of Belief**

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" He snorted.

The kunai dug deeper into her neck. It came to the point that her neck was soaked in her blood. "It's the truth!" Her blood had set her nerves on fire. She couldn't just lay there waiting for him to do something. She kicked her feet up and knocked his hand way. The kunai fell from his hand and Naruto scooped it up as she jumped to her feet. "You can believe me or not, but I'm not lying." She disappeared, but she didn't go far. She reappeared in a tree behind Jiraiya.

"I don't," he sneered. A Rasengan appeared in his hand. "Tell me who taught you this?" He took a step toward her.

She was sick of this situation and she didn't care about the possible change in the future. In fact, it would be better if it was changed. She was sick of the past and all the baggage that came with it. What would be so bad if the future was changed? There wasn't anything that came to mind. Nothing at all. Okay, there were a few things, but she doubted the worth of those things. Having her parents alive during her childhood would be worth all the risks…But did she have the balls to do it? "I told you my Sensei did."

"And who is that!"

After putting the kunai way, she jumped out of the tree. "You."

"That's enough. I was never your sensei!" He took a step closer and the Rasengan still shone brightly in his hand.

Naruto took a deep breathe. Jiraiya was someone who she could always count on when she needed help, but it seemed like he was her enemy now. However, it didn't worry her too much. She knew she could get him to listen. Well, she had to get him to listen, and she did it by explaining everything that she knew about him. It might help him to convince him. "Pervy-Sage," she uttered.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "And so what if you know all of that. That doesn't mean anything." Though he didn't still believe her, the Rasengan disappeared from his hand. "Anyone can know about that."

She still wasn't out of options just yet. She pulled out the necklace out of her shirt and held it outward to show Jiraiya. It was a very important gift from Tsunade that she would never part with. "As Tsunade's teammate, you should understand the importance of this crystal. This should tell you something."

He studied the necklace that hanged around her neck. "Yea, it tells me you're a thief."

She allowed the necklace to drop from her hand. "You know only a fool would steal from Tsunade." She was running out of ideas, but there was still one idea left that couldn't be denied. She wiped the blood off her neck with her hand and threw it toward Jiraiya, who only stared. "Here's my blood. It'll match Minato Namikaze."

"And if it doesn't." The look in his eyes told her everything. He didn't believe her, and he would do anything to prove it.

"I'll leave that up to you." He may doubt it, but she had no doubt. She knew who she was, and there was nothing that he could do. "However, this needs to be kept quiet."

He nodded. "Fine. Let's go." He led the way as Naruto followed. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but she was worried. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew the Old Man wasn't going to be happy with this. She wasn't happy with it.

* * *

Kakashi had asked if he needed company, but Sasuke thought it was better if he went alone. There was no way in telling what his father would do, and it was for the best if he faced that anger alone. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke entered the compound. It was how he remembered. People, all simpler, filled the streets. Each had the Uchiha symbol on their clothes and each had the same expression. It was a bit unreal to see so many Uchihas in one place. He had spent years being the last, being totally alone. And now, he wasn't. He couldn't express how much this met to him.

He glanced around as he made his way to the main meeting hall. He was catching non-so sneaky glances from the members of the clan. There was no doubt talk about him, and he was also a fine looking man, if he didn't say so himself. It would make sense that people were interested in him. He knew he would if he was in their shoes. As he came upon the hall, he took another deep breath. He had to face his father.

Walking into the hall, he found it empty beside a lone man in his corner that he recognized to be his father. Sasuke was speechless, as he took in his father. He hadn't seen the man since his murder by his old brother. His stern face was how he remembered it, and it could still make him feel like a helpless child, even if he was far from it. "Fugaku Uchiha," Sasuke called out. It was strange to call his father by his name.

Stepping out of the corner, Fugaku showed his Sharingan. "I don't recognize you."

"Does that matter? That doesn't change the fact that I exist." Sasuke decided that he wasn't going to play nice if his father wasn't going to play nice. He blinked his eyes to reveal his fully developed Sharingan.

"Impressive, but for someone who processes the fully developed Sharingan, it's odd that I don't recognize you."

Sasuke held back a snort. He didn't care if his father recognized him…well he didn't, but that wasn't important. "Get to what you want to talk about."

"Classic Uchiha impatience, but that's fine. Let's talk about your engagement to a Non-Uchiha. You are in fact the man, who claims Naruto as your wife, are you not?" Fugaku asked. His voice didn't reveal anything about his anger.

He didn't bother to correct him. "It is not your concern to who I will marry." In the Uchiha clan, being soft spoken wasn't respected. Being able to stand your ground, foolish as it may be, was something to be respected.

"You gave her knowledge that wasn't yours to give."

"In order for my future heirs with her to be raised in the Uchiha tradition, it was important that she understood the way of the clan," Sasuke asked. He was trained to take control through any way possible. The use of Logic was one of those ways that he could gain control, but it wasn't always the funniest way to do so.

"You didn't have permission to marry outside the clan."

There was no way to get out of this without lying. Only a clan leader could give permission, who he was in his time, and he did give himself permission. It would've been sad if he didn't. "As a member of the Uchina Clan, a right by blood, I did not have the blessing, but as a ninja of the village, I had every right to marry who I see fit."

"As member of the Uchiha, you follow different rights which are decided by the Clan leader."

Sasuke snorted. He would've laughed, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. "You have no rights. You're just a figure head, whose only rights are given by the Hokage. If the Hokage wanted, he could take all of your rights away and there isn't a damn thing you could do to stop it." If Fugaku expression was to judge, he was pissed beyond reason. It made Sasuke smiled. If the situation wasn't deadly, he would giggle (not that Sasuke Uchiha giggles).

"YOU!" His father had him pinned to the wall in no time, but he was no match for Sasuke. In matter of seconds, Sasuke had him pin with a kunai at his father's throat. Sasuke's Sharingan was flaring. "I'll have your head."

"I would like to see you try." Sasuke had enough of this. No one was going to tell him what to do, not even his own father, who never treated his children with love (not that he needed it). "You're no match for me." However, it would be stupid to kill his father, when he wasn't born yet. It was better to wait.

"I'll report you to the Hokage. You'll be placed under arrest."

Was that supposed to scare him? The Hokage wouldn't do anything and he knew it. "Well let's see about that." Sasuke disappeared, leaving his father on the ground.

* * *

Kakashi, or Misha in public, couldn't help himself. He needed to get out of that compartment, as he couldn't handle the silence. It made him question everything as there was nothing to distract him from his present situation. He was in the past and he had the power to change the future into anything that he wanted. He could save his whole team and give Naruto her parents. He could stop the war that he knew was coming. He could save a great numbers of lives. _What is wrong with that?_ He asked himself. In his mind, there was nothing wrong with that, but there was something wrong with it, when one was to consider the bigger picture. The past wasn't something that should be missed with, because a person could never know what would happen if someone were to mess with the past. It could result in more wrong than good. That was what Kakashi was afraid of.

Though Kakashi's teammates weren't listed on the stone, there're other names that he recognized. It was a testament to how much death he had faced his life. His father for example wasn't on the stone, because he hadn't died in battle. He was killed by his own hand, which still haunted him. He had always thought he father would end up on the stone, but he didn't. His father didn't die a hero, which was something that Kakashi couldn't look past; however, he was able to keep living with his mistakes, which was a lesson that his younger self had not.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi turned away from the stone. He couldn't stand to look at it anymore; it brought back all the feelings that he had, when he was child. He wasn't in any hurry as he walked away, because walking had always helped him to think, which was what he needed. He walked aimlessly without a care what was going on around him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Kakashi blinked unaware of how distant he was from reality. "Sor-" There in front of him was Obito, who would die right in front of him in a year or so. For a brief second, he wondered what Obito would do if he knew he had so little time left.

"Sor? That isn't even a word!" Obito pointed his finger at Kakashi.

Obito had an act for pointing out the obvious, which was one trait that often pissed off Kakashi when he was younger, but now, it made his heart skipped. He missed it. "Sorry. Something just crossed my mind."

Obito smiled with his eyes. "It's okay! I do that sometimes." He made a movement to step past Kakashi, but he stopped as he looked at the only part of Kakashi's face that wasn't covered. "What is it with people and covering their faces? My jackass of a teammate does the same thing."

Kakashi kept in his chuckle. "Because I would make babies cry if they would lay one single look on my face," he teased.

"Really?"

"No, but women would faint if I didn't."

Obito laughed. "You're funny. I like you. What's your name?"

"Misha," Kakashi lied. It felt strange to lie to Obito, but he wasn't willing to risk the future at the present time. "And yours?" He knew who he was of course, but he had to keep up the act.

"Obito of the Uchiha Clan!" he yelled pointing at the symbol on his clothes.

"Could you be any louder?" He teased. He thought of Naruto for a second. Obito and Naruto had simpler personalities. "Nice to meet you though." They both were loud as all fuck.

"Sorry, that's one of the things that my teammates complain about."

"OBITO! OBITO."A voice ran out from the woods, and Obito's face went red.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to recognize the voice. It was Rin, and it stopped his heart. He had also lost her to the grim reaper. It was one of his most painful memories.

"OBITO, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Well, I've to go, or else Rin is going to kill me!" Obito bowed to Kakashi as a sign of respect. "It was nice to meet you, Misha," he said before running off into the woods.

Kakashi felt sorry for Obito, because he knew that Rin wasn't going to be gentle. However, he didn't have to worry about chakra filled fists like they had to with Sakura or Tsunade. Why did all medical ninjas have to be scarily women with short tempers? It was one reason to never allow oneself to be wasn't going to stay in the Hospital any longer than needed, and she didn't care if it was to wait for a DNA test.

* * *

As soon as she entered the hospital, she was attacked by a nurse, who ran over the injury to her neck. She tried to explain that it looked worse than it really was, but the nurse didn't believe her. After they had taken her blood, they had fixed her up, even though she said it was fine. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her? She wasn't stupid; she knew what she was talking about.

However, Jiraiya decided that he was going to wait for the results of the test, which would take a few hours. He didn't trust anyone and he was going to make sure himself that everything was run correctly. He was too worried about the results that he didn't notice Naruto leave, and that was fine with her. She didn't want to be there when he saw that she was telling the truth. She didn't need the wipe lash, and she had to report the DNA test to Sarutobi, who wouldn't be pleased with it. It would be another piece of paper showing that she was there.

"Naruto!"

Picking up her head, she looked in the direction that her name was called. It was Kushina, and it brought back a painful memory of her fight (if she could call it a fight) with Minato. Was her mother using her as well? It would be the last nail in her coffin if she was. "Hey!" she responded when Kushina was a few feet away.

"OMG! What happened to your neck?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She had wiped off all the blood from her skin; she couldn't have missed anything, could she? Looking down, she noticed the problem. The top of her outfit had turned crimson from the blood and it was visible that it was in fact blood. "O', that. Training accident." Kushina didn't need to know that Jiraiya had attacked her. "But I'm all better now. See!" She showed Kushina her smooth neck. There was no evidence that there was ever a cut.

"Alright," she said, sounding unsure, but she moved on. "I'm planning a prank for Minato. I wondered if you wanted in!"

Yup, it was awkward to think about Minato. Sure, she understood his motives, but that didn't mean she had to like them. It royally pissed her off that he was using her. She was his daughter damn it (not that he knew, but still)! There would've been a difference if he wasn't so close and important to her and if he had kept an eye on her without pretending to care about her, but he didn't. That was what hurt. "Not today. I'm beat," she lied.

"O,' come on! You can never be too tired for a Prank." Kushina had the biggest smile that Naruto had ever seen. It was really hard to say no, but it wasn't impossible. "I bet even Minato would enjoy it."

"I don't goddamn care what he would enjoy. He could fell off a cliff for all I care. In fact, I wish he would!" Yeah, Naruto was pissed, and she had everything right to be, after what he had done. Why did everyone she ever cared about hurt her? Why did they have to break her heart? It wasn't fair.

Kushina took a deep breath. "Naruto, what happen? I thought you two were becoming friends?"

Naruto snorted. Why would she think that? Sure, he had looked after her that day in the rain, and sure, she sparred with him for his team. And yes, she did have a ramen eating contest with him, and yes, they had spent time talking, but that didn't mean anything. He was just playing with her like everyone else did in her fucken life. She was sick of it. Really goddamn sick of it. "Ha. Friends? Yea, right." She shook her head. "Fine, I don't want him to fall off a cliff, but I don't want to see that ass again!" For one thing, if he fell off a cliff, she wouldn't be born and she would like to be born.

"What did that idiot do?" she asked. It was clear that Kushina was pissed with Minato.

With that thought, Naruto was happy for she knew that Kushina would beat the living shit out of him for her. Again, she did wonder how she was born, but she wouldn't think about that now. "Don't worry about it." She paused. "I've to go. I've things to do," she lied. She didn't feel like talking. She hated talking. She hated being this goddamn emotional, which she blamed on being a goddamn woman.

With that, she left a pissed off Kushina who had gone Minato haunting after Naruto had left.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked as he found Sasuke sitting under a tree in one of the training grounds.

Sasuke chuckled. "How do you think it went? He wants my head."

Kakashi knew that both Sasuke and his father were both hard headed idiots. He should've figured that it would end badly. "So what happened?" He lowered himself next to Sasuke, who stared off into the distance.

After filling Kakashi into the situation, Sasuke said, "I doubt the Hokage will be too happy with me." He paused as if he expected Kakashi to jump in. "It seemed like no one is too happy with me." There was a long list of people who weren't too happy with him, even Kakashi was on it, and he didn't blame him.

Kakashi glanced up into the sky. "There was a point in my life that no one was happy with me, and I lived my life not caring and making enemies with people who needn't be. I regret it to this day." He closed his eyes, thinking about Obito and how much hatred there was between the two of them. It wasn't until the end that Kakashi saw the truth. He just wished he could've seen it sooner. "I wished that I could change it, but the past is the past." He held in his laugher as he thought about how ironic it was. He was in the past and he had a chance to change it all. "But you have a time to fix it."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke glanced up too. "I guess."

"There's no guessing, Sasuke." Kakashi studied Sasuke's face, looking for any sign of remorse or understanding. "You have the power." His student always had the power, but he hardly used it. He didn't care about anyone, but himself. He didn't see that he had the power to control his life. He had influence in the world around. That people cared about him, and that he could care about others. He had shut himself off from the world, which only hurt him. He didn't care about others (like Kakashi had). "You can make a difference."

"Can I with Naruto?"

Sasuke sounded so broken, and it almost killed Kakashi. He really did care about Naruto, and it was obvious that he was scared by how much control she had over him, by how much he loved her. It was also clear that he would do anything for her. Though Kakashi wanted the answer to be no because he was selfish, he couldn't lie. "In time, but if you keep acting the way you do, no. Naruto isn't an object that you can do whatever you want with. You can't tell her what to do. You've to respect her wishes and give her what she wants, even if it is space."

"I can't help it. I feel if I gave her space and allow her to do stupid things, I will lose her. I don't think I could handle it, if something were to happen to her. I love her." His head fell.

_As do I, _Kakashi thought. He cared too much to let Sasuke have another chance with her, but he didn't have a choice. He would respect anything choice that she made, because he loved her. "Why did you cheat on her? And don't blame it on the lack of sex." He knew sex wasn't the problem. There was something else.

"It was only sex. I can't stand Ino." Sasuke denied.

Kakashi snorted. "I don't understand how you can have sex with someone you can't stand."

"I don't either. I was drawn to her for some reason, and after the first night I cheated, it didn't matter. I don't know why, but it didn't." He paused as if to catch his breath. "I cheated once, so who cared how many times I had sex with her? I knew she would never tell Naruto if I told her not to."

"Bullshit," Kakashi snapped. "Once can be forgiven if you went straight to Naruto after it happened and told her what happened." The more he heard, the more he wanted to beat Sasuke's ass, and the more he wanted to keep Naruto way from him. "You cheated on Naruto with someone you can't stand, and you wonder why she's pissed and hurt."

"And I hate myself for that," Sasuke breathed as he stood up.

"As you should," Kakashi muttered to himself. "Let's get something to eat." Sasuke nodded.

They walked in silence. There wasn't anything else to say, and they each decided without words that they would just listen. Listening to the world around them would offer answers that they wouldn't understand any other way, but at times there were things that they didn't want to listen to like arguments that didn't involve them.

"YOU JACK ASS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Kushina, calm down."

"THE HECK I WILL!"

"Please. Calm down. And it doesn't concern you."

Kakashi stopped. He recognized both voices, and it had sent his mind into overdrive. He looked around looking for the owners of the voices, and it seemed that Sasuke was as well. He had seen Kakashi stopped. "Over there," the Uchiha said pointing to the left side of the path. "She doesn't seem too happy," he muttered.

Kakashi had to agree. Kushina was pissed, and it scared him every single time. He had wondered why Minato hadn't pissed his pants yet._ What did he do?_ Minato wasn't the type to piss Kushina off to that degree. Sure, he was known to annoy her, but she was never _too_ pissed with him. It looked like she wanted to skin him live.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, but Kakashi didn't pay anything attention to him. "This doesn't concern us, and…besides…they both hate my guts and considering they both looked pissed, I don't think it would be wise for me to be here." He sounded semi scared.

That did catch Kakashi's attention. "What? I knew you pissed off Minato? But Kushina as well? What did you do?" Sasuke didn't answer. "You know, that's kinda funny. Both of Naruto's parents can't stand you. Normal behavior for parents. Hating their daughter's boyfriend, or well ex-boyfriend."

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Wh-" Kakashi started, but he was drowned out by the flaming red head.

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU JERK. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

Kakashi (Sasuke by extension) stepped closer, because neither of them wanted Minato to die, which would result in Naruto never being born. She needed to be born.

"It has nothing to do with you," Minato snapped.

_Shit, Minato has a death wish. What the fuck happen?_ Kakashi was at a loss for words. What did Minato to do? It had to be something bad to piss off both Kushina and him.

"ASSHOLE!" Kushina had snapped as she pinned Minato to a tree. A kunai hanged dangerous in one hand.

"They have a kid together? How does that happen?" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi, who was equally shocked.

"Get off me or I'll make you," Minato ordered through his teeth. He was trying to calm himself, because he didn't want to hurt Kushina.

"I like to see you try, Namikaze."

Switching to his last name meant that things were going worse, and Kakashi decide that it would be best if he intervened. In an instance, he was between the two future lovebirds (the concept had started to blow his mind) and had pushed Kushina away from Minato. "I think you two better calm down."

Sizing him up, Kushina snarled, "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Misha," Kakashi said, believing it was best to give her something to call him.

"Well, Misha, you should mind your own business," she snapped, which had startled Kakashi even more. He wasn't expecting her to be so nasty, but what he really wasn't expecting was her throwing a punch at him.

However, it never made contact. Sasuke had grabbed her arm, stopping it in place. "I would like it very much if you didn't hit my Sensei."

"You, You cheating Bastard!" Kushina snapped. "You think you can tell me what to do? You have another thing coming." She pulled her arm back.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I don't think anything. I just think it wouldn't do anyone any good if you hit people."

Minato stepped away from the three. "I agree with the Uchiha," he said, calmly. It seemed that he had regained some form of dignity.

Kushina took a deep breath. "It's no wonder two jackasses agree with each other. I should've expected that."

Kakashi couldn't understand why she was so pissed. Really, what did Minato do? "It would be stupid to let your anger control you." He took a step forward, putting himself between Sasuke and Kushina.

"Stupid? You think I'm stupid?"

_Shit,_ Kakashi thought. How did he get himself into these situations? "No. I don't."

"Kushina, please calm down," Minato said, trying again to calm the red head.

"Telling me that won't make me calm down! You hurt Naruto, my fellow prankster!" Kushina hissed.

_Shit,_ Kakashi thought again.

Sasuke had turned his attention from Kushina and turned his attention on Minato. "You did what to my fiancée?"

"She isn't your fiancée!" Minato and Kushina hissed. They glared at each other before turning their attention back to Sasuke.

"I don't care if she is or not. Anyone who hurt her I will hurt them," Sasuke hissed.

It just wasn't Kakashi's day. "Sasuke, calm down," he said, putting his arm on his student's shoulders.

"You-"

"Enough!" All four adults stopped and turned. "Do I always have to be the grown up?" Little Kakashi had appeared in a tree which was only a few feet away from them. "Why don't you act like Ninjas and not babies?"

_Interesting,_ Older Kakashi thought.

"Sorry, Kakashi, you're right," Minato said.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as she closed her eyes under a larger oak tree. There were so many things that haunted her mind, and she had to clear her mind or else she would go crazy. So she thought about nature that surrendered her. She thought about the wind that blew through the trees and her hair. She thought about the feeling of the grass under her fingers. She contemplated the life of the hawk that flew about her head, and when she stopped wondering about the hawk, her mind reflected on the roles of each ant in the hoard.

Each idea she thought about had a purpose in the world that she lived in, and she had started to wonder about her purpose. She had always thought that it was her life purpose to be ninja, but was it really? There were so many other things that she could be doing. She could be a school teacher or a business owner. She could be anything. Taking another deep breath, she thought about her life as a ninja. She had done so many missions and she had saved more lives than she could count. She had done so much to be proud of, but there was something missing and she was going to find it. She would not rest until she did.

She went to move her arms to behind her head, but she found that she could not lift them. As shock ran through her, she tried to move her whole body, but her body was frozen. She couldn't even open her eyes, and she had started to freak out. What was wrong with her? _What's going now? Did I hurt myself somehow? _Her mind flashed back to the last time she couldn't move. Taiya's spell had frozen her before. Could it be him again?

Something warm had been pressed to her lips._ What the fuck?_ She realized that someone was kissing her, and that he (or she, she was unsure at the moment) had pried opened her mouth with his tongue. She struggled to move, to push the intruder off her, but she was helpless. He had continued to take advantage of her inability to move, as his tongue explored her mouth. She felt his hand on her shoulder._ Not again._ When she was kidnapped, she was almost rapped. She couldn't go through that again. She might die if something like that were to happen.

The foreign tongue left her mouth, and she felt like she could breathe again. "I won't hurt you, little fox." She felt his hot breath on her ear. It was Taiya. It meant that Tsunade hadn't caught him let. She tried to slow down her heavy breathing, but it wasn't working. "I want you to look at me." He muttered something that she couldn't understand.

However, she was able to open her eyes. Unable to move her head, she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You have such pretty eyes," Taiya said.

Naruto was helpless unable to do anything.

"I missed you."

She struggled to move something, but she could only control her eyes.

"My plan isn't finished yet, but when it is. I'll return you to the future."

She paused her struggled. She had to find out what his plan was.

"But right now, I need to fix a mistake with a certain Uchiha. I didn't mean to send him here, but it gave me a chance to see you." He gave her kiss on the forehead.

He scared Naruto unlike anything else that she had faced.

"I l-" He wasn't able to finished as he was thrown off her. Naruto shifted her eyes, trying to find her hero. It was Jiraiya. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't touch her!" the toad sage hissed. In his hand was the famous Rasengan that he had threatened her with only a few hours ago.

"And why not? She's so pretty," Taiya purred.

Naruto stared at Jiraiya, wondering what got him so protective. The last time she checked, he wanted to rip out her lungs. It was a change…Did the results come in already?

"Because I said so!" Jiraiya disappeared and appeared behind Taiya, who seemed unaware of it, but that wasn't the case. When Jiraiya shoved the Rasengan toward Taiya, he grabbed Jiraiya's wrist and redirected the ball of wind toward the ground. He released Jiraiya so he could escape from the Rasengan's contact with the ground. Jiraiya was knocked backward as the ground broke apart. After he had regained his footing, he went after Taiya. "She's my gaki"

Having nothing else to do, Naruto struggled with her bindings. "Come on!" She hated the feeling of being useless. She looked up to see Taiya blocking another attack. "Bastard." She had the feeling that he could read everything that Jiraiya was planning on doing.

After another missed Rasengan, Jiraiya was slowing down his attacks. He didn't want to waste energy on attacks that were going to miss. He needed his chakra for others things.

Naruto didn't give up. She pushed every inch of her body, and when she was about to give up, she felt her body flinch. "Yay, just a little bit more." She had found renew energy, and only a few minutes later she was able to break Taiya spells. As she stood, Naruto noticed the same weird symbols on the ground. Most of the symbols were cracked or alter some other way from the impact of Jiraiya's Rasengans. "That's it! Taiya's power lays in his symbols, and since his symbols were destroyed, his spells became useless! That's the key!"

After hearing another boom, Naruto turned her attack on Jiraiya and Taiya. She had to protect Jiraiya from Taiya, because she cared about him…and more importantly, he was vital to the future. Nothing must happen to him. Naruto raced to his aid and she was able to jump between them before Taiya was able to use his spell. "Stay away from my Sensei!" In a matter of seconds, a Rasengan appeared in Naruto's hand, and she launched it toward Taiya, who couldn't dodge in time. The madman was sent backward twenty yards and slammed against a huge stone.

"I wasn't expecting that, Little Fox," Taiya said, picking his head up. "Better than my expectations."

"Your expectations? What are you talking about, perverted freak?" Naruto snarled. She was sick of his games. She was going to find out what he wanted. "Why are you here?"

"Answer her," Jiraiya hissed after Taiya didn't respond. He forced his way in front of Naruto and wouldn't allow her to get past her. "What do you want with her besides making out with her _without_ her consent?"

What right did Jiraiya have in trying to protect her? He had a kunai at her throat earlier that day. It annoyed her slightly, but she had other things to worry about at the moment.

"I'm not a perverted," Taiya denied. "Don't you dare call me that!" He jumped to his feet.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't let him distract you, Naruto. What do you want?" Jiraiya hissed.

After wiping himself off, he took a step forward. "I'm not a pervert!" he snarled.

Naruto flinched at his tone. For someone who pinned her to the ground and made out with her without her consent, he sure disliked to be accused of being a pervert.

"And besides, my plan is for me to know and for you to never to find out," Taiya said, before he disappeared into nothingness.

"What do you think his plan is?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good if it involved time travel."

"So you believe me now?" Naruto asked. She kept her anger in check. She didn't want to say something that she didn't mean or that she would regard later.

"Yes."

* * *

Hoped you liked it.


	11. The Assholes of the World

I do not own Naruto.

****Yes, I know it has been long time.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Assholes of the World**

* * *

Tsunade took a deep breath. The village had turned into a mad house when the alert was sounded; people were afraid to leave their houses, afraid of their shadows, which caused problems as she had to place more and more Ninjas on duty just to keep the calm. If she didn't, riots would break out, which was something they really didn't need. They did not need to give that intruder more power.

She swirled her clear glass, which didn't held water this time. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. There was nothing else she could to, and she hated that. She hated that the fact she could to find Naruto.

"Hokage," a voice called out to her from the shadows.

She looked up at Whirl Weasel, who stepped into the light. "Yes?" She asked as she placed her glass down. "Have you found anything?"

"Those symbols we found in the wilds," he stated. "I believe we figured out what they may do."

Tsunade straightened up in her chair. She had assigned Weasel and a few others to figure out what those symbols were as she knew they had something to do with the intruder and the disappearance of her ninjas. "Which is?" She had never seen anything like them before.

"A portal of some kind. From what we can tell, they work along the same basic principles of seals that the Yondaime Hokage used in his transportation Jutus," he said. "I had already asked Jiraiya, but he didn't have a clue on how to work it." His arms were fold before his back as he stood very still.

"If only the Yondaime Hokage was alive," she muttered. Though Jiraiya was Minato's teacher, Jiraiya couldn't explain how exactly Minato was able to work the Hiraishin. Sure, he knew the basic 'science' behind, but he could not preform it, and he was a Seal Master.

"Though I do not doubt the Yondaime's skills, I do not know if even he could solve this," Weasel said as he laid pictures of Symbols in front Tsunade. "There is something else. It seemed that blood was also needed in this portal."

"Is there anything more?" she asked, staring at the Symbols. _Blood_ Anything that involved blood was always bad.

"We also found those symbols in a nearby cave. I do believe that was where Hatake and Uchiha were held by the intruder at one point."

That was something at least, which Tsunade could smile about. Though they were still unsure what the intruder wanted or where exactly he was, they were getting closer to finding Naruto, Kakashi, and the damn cheating brat. It could mean that they weren't dead. She could get her gaki back.

* * *

Naruto stared at the Symbols next to Jiraiya, who had a better idea of how to read these things. He was the Seal Master. "I'd seen him do these symbols before, but these look slightly different from before."

The Toad Sage kneed down next to the Symbols on ground. "Probably because each symbol does something different." He stared at them. "They're similar to ours," he said as he stared. "I could make a guess, but it would only be a guess."

"So? Just guess," Naruto said.

"I would rather not," he said while standing up. "I would have to speak Minato. He would know more than I as this seems to work along the same idea of the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"NO!" she said turning around from Jiraiya. She had no interest in seeing that asshole again, and plus, she didn't want him involve in this mess. Well, she didn't want anyone want involve with this, but she didn't really have a choice. She took a deep breath. If anyone was hurt, the future would be royally missed up.

"Naruto, I know what your hesitations are, but he's the best one to ask."

"I don't want him involve," she stated as she stared hard at the ground. Her eyes weren't visible to Jiraiya. "It's a problem that Uchiha and I must deal with by ourselves. We don't need to complex matter by bring in Minato. Taiya made it clear that he wants to harm only Chicken Butt." She shook his head. "Minato mustn't know the truth. It would risk the future and I can't risk that."

"Did you say Chicken butt?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. Naruto didn't answer. "Besides, You and Uchiha working together?" He held back a laugh. "You can't stand to be around him."

She turned back to him and smiled. "Geez, you have no faith in me. I can work with Uchiha, when needs be. We were on the same genin team."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yes and we were exactly like Minato's team."

He scratched his face. "….really? Now, that's scary." He laughed as he thought about. "Let me guess, Uchiha acts like Kakashi? And you act like Obito?"

"Yup, and we even had a 'Rin' on our team by the name of Sakura."

"…Well, I feel sorry for whoever was the Sensei of that team."

"It was Kakashi," she laughed. She knew she shouldn't have told him, but what harm could it do? Then again, she wouldn't know until it was too late.

Jiraiya broke out laughing. "That serves that brat. I wish I would see his face."

"You will," she smiled. Her arms went behind her head as she looked up into sky. She felt so much better and she blamed it on Jiraiya. That pervert could make her smile.

He looked at her. "You know you should smile more."

She took a deep breath. "Yea, yea," she waved.

"Just saying, it would just make you even sexier."

Naruto fell in disbelief. "PERVERT!" she said from the ground as she glared at him. "Is that the only thing on that mind of yours? Sex?" She slowly pushed herself off the ground.

"What? If you don't want to be called sexy than you shouldn't look like that," he giggled as he looked her over.

"You know, I really don't have any control over how I look," she commented. She wasn't really mad at him. She expected his shit from her Sensei; after all, he did make her read his damn porn…And yes, she was still was scarred from those books. "You have to blame my parents." Naruto never really tried, when it came to her appearance. In her mind, there wasn't any real point. She had other things to worry about.

"I can't really blame them. They give us a gift," he said.

"PIG!" she said, slapping him in the back of his head. "You have a one track mind." She narrowed her eyes at him, as she crossed her arms. "We have other things to worry about. Sarutobi needs to know that Taiya is here."

"So you will let the Hokage know, but not your own father?"

An arm fell to her side as she pointed at him with the other. "He isn't my father yet and no, I won't tell him. The jackass doesn't need to know."

"…What happen? I know there were problems at first, but I thought you were getting along now." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes like he knew what happened.

Naruto turned and walked away. It wasn't until she was a few feet away did she speak. "He doesn't trust me."

"I didn't either. I thought you had tricked Sarutobi," he said, confused. Though trust was important in relationships, he doubted that was the reason. She had trust issues herself.

"Yea, but you didn't pretend to care about me, when you didn't." Tears had threatened to fall, and she would be damned if she cried over a man again. She would not allow herself to cry.

"Naruto," he said gently, stepping toward her. "He does care for you. I-"

"Save it," she said calmly. "I don't want to hear it. Please, just drop it. We have other things to do." She shook her head before jumping into the trees and making her way toward the Hokage tower.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he followed. He would get her out of this mood she was in. He promised himself that he would make her laugh. Maybe, he would get her to forgive Minato and get his student to see that he was an idiot.

* * *

Sarutobi was starting to hate Fugaku Uchiha; he always disliked the man, but he was really getting sick of the man, who held everyone as inferior to him. "No," he said sternly. Fugaku didn't explain what Sasuke had done to piss him off, but judging by Fugaku, he must've done something. However, he didn't really care what Sasuke had done, because that wouldn't really change anything. He would make sure that nothing became of the brat. "Sasuke is not subject to Clan's rules, and I will not turn him over to you."

"He's an Uchiha!"

Sarutobi stared at Fugaku, trying to figure how what was going on in his head. "I do not care. I am Hokage and all Ninjas are subject to my rules not yours. Learn your place," he said, knowing he was playing a very dangerous game. There was no telling how he would react. Pushing Fugaku too far would not be a bright idea.

"I thought we had an agreement. You do not interfere with clans' traditions."

"That is true," he replied. "I don't usually intrude with your clan, but I cannot allow you to punish Sasuke."

"He has threatened me! A clan Leader!"

The Hokage took a deep breath. Sasuke wasn't making this easy for him, but he didn't expect less from an Uchiha, and he really didn't expect less from Fugaku. "Now, Fugaku, you aren't going to play that card? How many times have you threatened someone?"

"So you aren't going to do anything?" he hissed, not denying anything.

"I never realize you were a child." Sarutobi would've smiled, but he thought the Uchiha would jump across his desk and attack him. Of course, he would never make it that far. "But I will speak with Sasuke and decide how to punish him."

"Of course you," he sneered. "I-"

He never finished as Naruto and Jiraiya walked in. Each one sported a smile as Naruto had just laughed at something Jiraiya had said. "Did we intrude on something?" Jiraiya asked, sensing the mood in the room.

"You did," Fugaku replied, who seemed to have regain his composer.

"But we are finish," the Hokage said, jumping in before the Uchiha could speak again.

"This isn't over."

"But it is," Sarutobi smiled. Naruto would've laughed, but she knew that would be a very stupid idea. There was no need to poke the lion. She watched as Fugaku stomped out of the room like a child. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm dealing with children." He smiled at them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We have news," Jiraiya said.

"Then I would believe you know the truth about Naruto?"

"I do."

"What is this news about?"

"Tiaya," Naruto said. Something had to be done before Tiaya did something.

Naruto leaned against the back wall of the Hokage's office. She stared at the back of Jiraiya as he explained everything that had happened, even when Taiya had kissed her against her will. She closed her eyes on that part as she tried to think about something else. She didn't want to relive it.

"So he's after Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked. "But other than that, we have no idea of what he wants?"

Jiraiya glanced back to Naruto. "Well, he seems to have a thing for the Gaki." She glared at him. "Not that I blame him, she's hottie!" He giggled.

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled, twitching. She narrowed her eyes as she caught them both looking at her. "Can we just stop talking about me?" She glared.

"But it seems you're right in the middle if this," the Hokage said. "Taiya sent you here for a reason."

She straightened up. "Yea, but he sent Chicken butt here to, so I don't know about that."

"Chicken butt?" Sarutobi raised an eye brow.

"That's what she calls the Future Uchiha," Jiraiya chucked.

"What? I can't help if his hair looks like a chicken butt," she said, grinning. The two men laughed. "But I don't see how I'm in the middle of this."

Sarutobi took a deep breath. "He was sent him by mistake. It seems he only meant to send Kakashi back."

Naruto stared at him. "Wait? Are you saying the Kakashi from my time is here?"

Surprised, Jiraiya blinked. "…I always wondered what the little brat would grow up into. I might have to go see future him." He went off speaking about something, but Naruto's mind was too forced on Kakashi, her Kakashi…Wait not hers. He wasn't hers. She just meant he was from her time. Sure they kissed, but it was just a kiss. She shook her head. Why was she getting so worked up over him?

She didn't like him, did she? No, she didn't, couldn't, or so she told herself. She was getting over Sasuke, and she couldn't be falling for someone so soon, especially when she still felt something for the Cheater. She shook her head again as she remembered the kiss. It was just a kissed. It didn't mean anything to her or him, but then, why did he kiss back? It was a passionate two sided kiss. Her cheeks were rosy.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called with a playful voice. "Naruto," he said again, causing her to jump.

"What?" she asked.

"Were you thinking of a boy?" Jiraiya winked.

"…NO," she protested too loudly. Jiraiya laughed and she knew she had been caught. She wasn't too sure of what she had been caught doing exactly, but he was right. Her face was red.

Sarutobi sighed. "Children, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Sorry," they both said.

The Hokage stood up and walked to the window. "Jiraiya's right, but I don't know if I should bring in Minato just yet." He took a deep. "The more people who know the truth the more dangerous it will be to the time line."

"We don't need him," Naruto stated as she glared at Jiraiya. It was her fault for spacing out, but he shouldn't have brought up it up. He knew how she felt about Minato.

"I thought you two were getting along," Sarutobi said, turning around to look at her.

"We were until I learned he only pretended to care," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Naruto-" Jiraiya started.

"I do not want to talk about it! We have other things to worry about," she said before turning away. "I'm going to find Kakashi, my Kakashi, and see what he says." She disappeared out the door.

* * *

Minato held a Rasengan in his hands, and though he wasn't able to add to an affinity to it yet, he was impressed by it. Its appearance was calm and collective like he was, but it had a destructive core like him as well. Jumping into the air, he picked a target and launched himself at the stone. The stone exploded as it made contact with the Rasengan.

As he landed, another Rasengan appeared in his hand, but this time, he stared at it. He had no idea of how to add an affinity to it as it felt like he was doing two different things at once. He shook his head. It was the same as it was with Naruto. He was trying to figure who she was and be her friend at the same time. It wasn't simple and he ended up hurting an innocent girl and creating a pissed off Kushina, who he hadn't seen as angry before.

The Rasengan disappeared as Minato allowed himself to fall. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the ground. He was an idiot, a major idiot. He didn't know how he allowed himself to piss off both Kushina and Naruto. He should put type across his mouth and take a class in women as he needed it.

He wasn't as upset with the fact that he pissed off Kushina as he did Naruto, because he knew Kushina would forgive him as she always did. Though she denied it, Kushina did have feelings for him and could never stay mad at him, but that couldn't be said with Naruto as she couldn't stand him to begin with. Why did he have to say that to her? Why did he care in the first place that he pissed her off? He barely knew her. She could be a spy for all he knew and she could be trading secrets that could possibly destroy his home. And he was worry that she could never speak with him again? He couldn't believe himself.

"Namikaze, you finally realize how worthless you are?"

Shaking himself out of thoughts, he looked up to see Fugaku Uchiha, one of the few people in the world that he wouldn't stand. "What do you want, Uchiha?" he asked, while pushing himself off the ground.

"I just came from speaking with the Hokage, which is all."

"And you had to come and bug me? I didn't know you were petty. Wait, no, I did," Minato responded. He was never in the mood to deal with this man, but today, he really wasn't. "What do you want?" What was the point in poking around the bush? Sooner he got to the point, the sooner he would leave him alone.

His arms were folded behind his bad. "I do believe I found a suitable match for your relative."

Minato stared at him as he tried to figure out what the hell the idiot was talking about. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was talking about Naruto, who wasn't his relative...well as far as he knew anyways. "Though I do not know if she's truly related to me," Minato said, not believing it was necessary to lie, "you cannot force her to marry anyone and I doubt her ex would approve." Although he didn't like Sasuke (if he remembered correctly), he doubted that the possessive idiot (all Uchihas were idiot) would let Naruto go easily. "And, I wouldn't let you. I do believe the Hokage would back me on that one." Fugaku stared at him with such annoyance that Minato thought he would explode and he pay to see that.

"You people tend to underestimate me. She will do as I say. There's no doubt," he said sure of himself.

"I-" Minato started.

"You what, Namikaze? Last I heard she was not speaking to you."

Minato stared. How did he know what was going on between Naruto and he? Sure, Kushina was loud earlier, but Fugaku was nowhere around. "Doesn't change the fact that she won't marry someone you choose," he said, holding back his angry. That subject was still a touchy subject.

"We will see. Though I should worry, she's been hanging out with that stupid Toad Sage," he said bitterly.

That didn't mean sense. "Jiraiya?" he asked shocked. Why would he hanging out with Naruto? He had already stated his disbelieve in her story, and Minato doubted Jiraiya would pretend….He wouldn't would he? No, he wouldn't. He wasn't like that. "Why would she be with him?"

"I would not know, but they seemed to be enjoying each other company."

Minato's mind went to gutter. If his Sensei laid one perverted finger on her, he would break off every single finger and feed them to him. "I have to go," he said, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as she walked through town. She needed to stop acting like a baby and face him. She had to get it over with. They kissed, so what? It wasn't like she had sex with him, not that she would, as she knew how many people he had slept with. Okay, she didn't know the exact number, but she was no fool. She had seen all the random windows he had come out of. She had seen all the random women coming out of his. She knew the books he read. She was no fool. She knew who he was. However, that didn't mean he wasn't important to her. He was very important to her and she would do anything to keep him, even make a bloody fool of herself.

She shook her head. She was use to making a fool of herself and she guessed she would do it again, though she had no idea of where her Sensei was. It seemed she could only run into people when she didn't want to see them. "Well, it would be my luck," she said softly as she saw a Kakashi, but it was just the brat. She sighed. Little Kakashi drove her up a wall, but if she thought about it, big Kakashi did too. But he was nicer and sweeter…Did she just refer to him as sweet?

"Hello, Naruto," Little Kakashi said, when he reached her. "What are you up to?"

"Did anyone tell you that you're an annoying brat?" Her tolerance levels have been low lately.

"I am not Obito," he responded.

That reminded her; she was going to help Obito beat the brat. "I don't know about that." She smiled as she could picture the look that on the brat's face when Obito beat him.

"Why do you like him better?" he asked.

Naruto stared him, wondering why he asked that. Why did he even care if she liked him? He insulted her on a daily basis, and like Minato, he thought she was a risk to the village, so why did he care that she couldn't stand his ass? She didn't understand. "Why do you care?"

"I do," he said simply.

That was not a reason and little Kakashi was stupid if he thought that would stop her from figuring out the real reason. "That isn't a reason," she stated.

"Hn," he responded.

"I hate-"

"Naruto!" She as well as the brat paused and looked round to see who had called her. She spotted the man who called her name and it took her second to realize who it was. She didn't know if it was his brown hair that threw her off or the fact that his hair was not the shape it was supposed to be. It was pulled down into a pony tail and it looked like it didn't like that. It was threating to pop right out. She would laugh, but no hair should be jailed like that. "Naruto," Older Kakashi called again.

She stared again as she lacked the words to say. The little brat stared at his future self not knowing who it was. "Who are you?" he asked polity.

"Misha, Naruto's Sensei," old Kakashi said with a smile.

"Misha? That's a funny," the little said as he folded his arms against his chest.

Naruto stared at them both. _This is unreal._ It didn't matter that they both wore masks and that her Kakashi had changed his hair, because they looked so much alike. It made her wonder if either one of them notice how much they look like. "I like his name," Naruto said.

The smaller Kakashi shrugged. "It's a girly name."

"That coming from a gaki?" 'Misha' chucked, which annoyed younger Kakashi.

"Gaki? I am not a Gaki. And you can't call me that? I don't even know you," he snapped.

"You-"

"Misha," Naruto said, the name felt strange on her tongue. She placed a hand on 'Misha' chest, which made her cheek heat up as she remembered their kiss. "I need to speak to you about something… in private," she said.

"Sure," he responded with a smile.

Little Kakashi narrowed his eyes and watched Naruto and her Sensei with interest. There was something about those two, but he couldn't pin point it. However, there wasn't any time to think about it as Misha and Naruto disappeared.

* * *

"So what did you want to speak about?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against a tree.

Naruto took a deep breath as she glanced over the village. From atop of the heads, she could see the whole village and she felt at peace, which she hadn't felt in a while. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you, but neither does that hair."

He shrugged. "Just apart of blending in, which I heard you aren't doing well."

She narrowed her eyes. "What did you hear?" This wasn't what she wanted to talk about, but she had no idea of how to bring up the kiss. He had kissed her back, but what did that mean? He could've been horny that day.

"That you got Minato to beat up Sasuke," he said with a chuckle. "It was funny, the look on Sasuke's face, when the Hokage brought him to the apartment." He ran his hand over his hard hair, which didn't move as it did before.

She didn't want to hear Minato's name. "It wasn't my fault that Sasuke's an ass. He chased me, when he shouldn't." She shook her head as she recalled that day. It was day that she learned Minato was jackass.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked into his eye and half smiled. "Sometimes, I believe I got thrown too much. I don't know how much more I can handle without going crazy." She grabbed at her arm as she thought about everything she went through. "I don't know much about my parents, but what I do know I was told by you or Jiraiya." She took a deep breath. "I had wanted to get to know them both, but I don't know now. I think knowing the truth is a burden," she said as forced herself to smile. She chucked as she forced the tears back.

He looked at her with an expression that Naruto couldn't place. "I know you don't believe that. I understand that it can be painful, but I do accept the cheesy saying that the truth will set you free."

"Really?"

"Why else would I say it if I don't mean it?" He smiled again.

The reason why she wanted to speak to him came back. "Then tell me the truth. Why did you kiss me back?"

Kakashi stared at her as it was the last thing he expected her to ask.

* * *

Minato was pissed. How could Jiraiya used Naruto like that? She already felt betrayed by him and now, she was going to be tricked by Jiraiya. Sure, he didn't betray her as he truly did care, but that didn't mean she didn't feel betrayed. She believed that he only cared because he was keeping an eye on her. But that wasn't true and he could find some way for her to believe him.

It didn't take long for him to find his Sensei as he just needed to follow the giggles. He wondered how that man gotten anything finished, when he was too busy staring at half naked women. Jiraiya had a small black book in his hands, taking notes. He had a stupid grin on his face that made Minato want to beat him up.

Sure, Minato understand the desires of the body and he did like the woman's body, but he wasn't a pervert. He didn't sneak around to stare at women, and if he was honest, he wouldn't have to sneak around. He wasn't an idiot. He knew how attractive he was and he knew that he could get anyone he wanted, even Kushina though she would deny it with a passion.

"Hello, ladies," Minato said loudly, drawing attention to him and Jiraiya, who ducked to avoid the incoming stones coming his way. The ladies didn't like the fact that Jiraiya had been drooling in the bush while he was watching them.

"Hello, Minato," they giggled as they held towels to the bodies. After turning their attention to Jiraiya, they glared. "Pervert!" they hissed as they walked away. Jiraiya cried as they walked way.

Jiraiya picked himself off the ground and glared at his old student. "Why did you do that?" he hissed. His face was a mess. His eyes were turning black and blue and his cuts had started to bleed.

Minato folded his arms against his chest and shrugged. "Because I wanted to." He was still pissed.

The Toad Sage straightened himself and stared at Minato for a few seconds trying to think of something to say. "So what's wrong?" He asked as he knew his student.

"Naruto," he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, I heard she doesn't want anything to do with you," he said. "Give her to something. She should come around."

Minato took a few steps away from Jiraiya as his annoyance for old Sensei grew. "I know she will," he said as he would do anything to make her see the truth. "That isn't why I did that."

Jiraiya scratched his head as he tried to figure what was wrong. "Then what about Naruto?"

"Leave her alone."

Jiraiya was silent as he thought. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"She doesn't need you bugging her." He paused. "I know what you're up to. You'll try to get close to her and use her feelings again her to see if she's up to anything. And if by any chance you be able to sleep with her, you will," he hissed.

He sighed as he walked over to Minato. "You got it wrong, and besides, I would never sleep with Naruto. I know her father and I would never betray him like that," he said with smile.

Minato turned and looked at Jiraiya. "What did I get wrong? And you know her father?" His mind was spinning. How did he know Naruto's father? And did that mean he trusted the girl now? That Minato was the only idiot?

"Yes, I knew her father for years," he chuckled, a little too much. "And yes, you got it wrong. I believe Naruto. We have nothing to worry about with her."

He didn't know what was going on, because only a few days ago, he didn't trust Naruto. He thought she was spy, ready to attack. What changed? "I doubt you would change your mind so fast," he said, bitterly.

Jiraiya stared as he had never seen this side of Minato before. "Do I sense jealous? You're upset that Naruto won't be in the same room as you, but she will be with me?"

Minato looked away, unsure of what to say.

"And how did you find out about that anyways?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fugaku," he muttered.

"And you let that asshole get you worked up? Why?"

Minato shrugged. "I don't know." He didn't know much at the moment and he hated the feeling. He didn't what it was about that girl that made him like this. Kushina had never made him felt like this, and he had no clue of how to handle it. "I just don't know," he muttered as he allowed himself to fall.

"Take a deep breath, Minato," Jiraiya said as he crouched down next to him. "You need to get your head together and think. Fugaku's an idiot. He'll get into your head if you let him in."

"I know."

Jiraiya snorted. "Then act like it."

"And you really aren't using Naruto?"

"No," he paused. "I see the truth and it was all a misunderstanding." He laughed. "I like her. She's spunky and I like that in a girl." He straightened himself up.

Minato slowly lifted himself off the ground. "I thought you weren't going to sleep with her."

"I'm not going to touch, but that doesn't mean I can't look," he smiled.

"Pervert," Minato said.

"So?"

Minato laughed. "You're one of the few people I know, who will admit to that."

He shrugged. "Why hide who I am?"

"I-"

A loud roar rumbled through the trees, sending birds into the sky. A tremor followed, which shook the animals out of their hiding spots in the earth.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked, looking around for the source.

"I don't know, but I would suggest we go see," Minato said going off in the direction that the huge chakra was coming from. It didn't sit well with him, because he knew this couldn't be created by anyone training. This was a real battle and it was all too close to Konoha. He had to protect his village.

Jiraiya followed behind, knowing this could be a very dangerous. Could it be Taiya again?

Minato jumped through the trees at a rapid speed, which Jiraiya couldn't keep up with, but Minato didn't care. He had to get there as fast as he could. His village was in danger and he hoped that whoever was battling the intruder could keep it up until he got there.

When he arrived, he saw Naruto's ex on the ground, and it was clear he couldn't get up. He was all beat up and bleeding, which made Minato wonder how he lasted this long. Around him, symbols were etched into the ground, and in the sky, came a body with bright orange hair. He was charging straight at the Uchiha, who was powerless. Though he didn't like the asshole, he couldn't allow his death to happen. He was a fellow Ninja and he would defend him.

As the orange haired man came flying down, Minato jumped in and redirected the attack with a Rasengan. When both attacks with came into contact with each other and they morphed and created another loud roar and tremor. The both of them were thrown back into the trees. Minato had no idea of what just happened, but he was pleased he wasn't the one struggling getting up.

The strange man picked himself up and he was frowning….Minato stared. Why was he frowning? Sure, his presence would make this harder for the man, but he was sure that wasn't the reason.

"W-what's…with the…f-face?" he heard Sasuke struggle to say.

"I don't know," he said standing up, which was the time that Jiraiya had made it into the clearing.

"Taiya!" Jiraiya said, eyeing the intruder.

"Who?" Minato asked. He was missing something.

"He's after Naruto."

Minato turned his attention back to Taiya, and he would do everything in his power to stop this man. He would not allow him to harm the Village or Naruto. "He won't touch her."

Taiya started to walk toward them. "This is a shame. I don't want to hurt you," he said looking directly at Minato. "Now, I don't care about them." He glared at both Jiraiya and Sasuke, who had been able to say anything else.

"And why is that," he asked as another Rasengan appeared in his hand.

"Because if I hurt you, I'll hurt Naruto and I don't want to hurt her," Taiya said. "I need her."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

And sorry for the long wait...Time just gotten away from me.


	12. The Confusing Truth

**Holla!  
**

**Yea, yea. I know...  
**

**I meant to have this out sooner before but I got distracted by Fanfiction...mainly Avengers fanfics. I get distraction, easy. -_-  
**

**Anyhow, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I think it kinda died at the end.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**The Confusing Truth**

* * *

"Then tell me the truth. Why did you kiss me back?"

Why did she have to ask that question? Why couldn't she have left it alone? She didn't need to know, because it would just make things weird. "Naruto." She didn't need to know he was in love with her.

She stared at him with such intensity that it startled him. "Answer me."

"Why does it matter?" he asked, having no interest in answering the question. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." He waved it off, even if he didn't want to, but it was for the best.

Her face fell. "Just a kiss?"

Kakashi eyed her as he was surprised to see her emotion changed. "It was a reflex. You know me." He closed his eyes, remembering the circumstances of that kiss. "I am a guy."

"Man!" she huffed, narrowing her eyes at him. "And I know I wasn't thinking clear." Each of them knew she wasn't as she just found out the love of her life was cheating on her. "I needed a distraction."

He hated that this kiss was dragging on her. Sure, there was part of him that wanted her to feel the same way, but he didn't want this kiss to hurt her. Her brain was going into overdrive. He believed she didn't want him to be hurt by their kiss as she didn't like him like that. "Just let it go. There's no need to think about it. It was nothing." It might mean nothing to her, but it did to him; however, he was willing to let it go for her.

"Okay." After a few seconds, a smile appeared on her face. "Though it meant nothing, you sure do kiss better than Chicken Butt," she stated as she chuckled. "But we shouldn't tell him that."

Kakashi laughed as he wasn't expecting that. "Why thank you. I'm glad my hard work pays off. It would be insulting if Sasuke was a better kissing than I. And it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him."

Naruto laughed. "To be honest, I think any one kisses better than him."

"Ouch. Really?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Anyways, I think I might track down Obito." She turned to leave.

"Why Obito?" he asked, wondering why she would want to see Obito. He knew they were a lot alike, but were they that close? It would make sense that she enjoyed his company.

"I like that Kid, and I want to help him kick YOUR ass," she said, staring evilly at him. "Your little Self is the most annoying brat on the planet. I want to beat his ass, but I don't want to go to jail for child abuse."

"I know was bad, but I wasn't that bad," he joked, trying to defend himself, which was hard.

"O' C'mon!" she stated. "You were downright mean."

"Geez, I wasn't….Hey, don't glare at me," he protested. "I have to defend myself."

"Let's ask Obito!" she stated as she disappeared.

Kakashi watched her go, knowing she was expecting him to chase her, but he wouldn't. His mind had been racing. Sure, he didn't expect her to return his feelings, but he didn't expect her to brush it side so fast. She just let it go. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to breath.

"Because if I hurt you, I'll hurt Naruto and I don't want to hurt her," Taiya said. "I need her."

* * *

Minato glared. "Need her for what?" he asked wondering why Naruto would be hurt if he was. Last time he checked, she wanted to beat his face in. However, why did he need her? Sure, he would never get close to her with him room, but he was wondering.

Sasuke tried to move but he was still pinned. Though he couldn't move his head, he was able to move his eyes. He noticed that Jiraiya was eyeing the strange symbols on the ground. "W-what are you doing," he whispered.

"Shut it, igit," he hissed, quietly.

Taiya stepped back eyeing the whole situation. "You do not know, do you?" Allowing them to do so, he watched as Jiraiya destroyed his symbols with a Rasengan.

"Know what?" Minato asked, glancing back to Jiraiya, who was helping Sasuke up.

"The truth. I'm surprised your Sensei or your beloved Hokage didn't tell you," Taiya smiled as he crossed to a tree, which held his cloak. "Your safety is important to everyone, especially to Naruto."

Minato knew better than to let this crazy man into his mind, but it did get his brain racing. "Tell me what?"

Jiraiya, who had Sasuke leaning against him, stared at Minato, trying to figure out if Taiya was really in his head.

Taiya laughed as he backed up. It appeared as if he had lost the interest in fighting. "You will find out." He flipped into the air and landed in a tree. "But not right now. As I cannot guarantee I will not hurt you in this battle, I will be back for the Uchiha."

Minato glanced back to his Sensei to make sure he had a handle on the Uchiha. "You're not going anywhere!" He jumped into the air and charged toward Tiaya, who wasn't expecting that. He tried to twist out of the way, but he didn't realize that Minato was faster than he. Tiaya was slapped back to a nearby tree, but he was able to recover before Minato launched himself at Tiaya again. "It's funny that you think you can win."

"Oh, but I do," he laughed as he disappeared in a glow.

"What?" Minato wasn't expecting him to disappear so easily or brightly.

Jiraiya looked around, knowing that he wasn't gone just yet, and he was correct. Taiya reappeared with only his hand glowing. "Watch out!"

Minato, who hadn't notice the orange head, turned, but he wasn't able to jump away from Taiya. He was hit with the glowing ball; however, he wasn't thrown back like he thought he would be. Instead, a strange symbol appeared on his body, glowing. His body became stiff, and he was forced to the ground with a thump. "What the hell?"

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled, but he remained calmed. He knew Taiya wasn't going to hurt him, because he wanted Naruto. However, that didn't mean they were all safe. Taiya didn't care what would happen to them. "I thought you weren't going to hurt him." Sasuke watched from Jiraiya's shoulder.

"I thought I said I was leaving? Why did you attack me?" Taiya asked as he folded his hands behind his back. He was frowning. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"Are you bipolar or something?" Minato asked, as he tried to move. His body felt strange, almost as if it wasn't his body.

"No, maybe…..I don't know," Taiya shrugged with a creepy smile on his face.

"H-he's crazy," Sasuke muttered in pain.

Jiraiya didn't like where this going. He glanced to Sasuke and spoke, "Yea, I know. I'm going to put you down." He was only one who could still move, so it was up to him to fight off Taiya. He hoped he could do so, but he was unsure. He didn't doubt his skills, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't sure if he could handle Taiya, whose symbols could do anything. "So are you going or not?" Jiraiya asked as a Rasengan appeared in his hand. If Taiya wanted to leave, he wasn't going to stop him, especially when Minato and Sasuke were both down for the count.

Minato glanced toward his Sensei, wondering why he would just let him go. Though he didn't know Taiya's skill, he knew Jiraiya could handle himself, and Minato wasn't completely out of the fight. He just needed someone to destroy these symbols like they did with Sasuke.

Taiya turned and smiled at Jiraiya. "What you don't like my company?"

"Well you are trying to kill us," Jiriaya stated. He knew he should play along with him.

"Us?" Taiya asked. "No us. Just him." He pointed to Sasuke, who leaning against a tree. "I think the two of you are fun." He smiled again as he allowed his cloak to fall around him. "Besides, I need Minato alive."

"That's reinsuring," Minato stated as he glared from the ground. He still wondered why he was so important and why would it matter to Naruto if he was dead. She hated him at the moment.

"It should be." Tiaya smiled, as he flipped into a high branch. "And with Jiraiya, I am not sure yet, but I don't need to decide just yet. He can live until now."

"I feel special," Jiraiya stated. The blue ball almost danced in his hand.

"You should," Taiya smiled again. "But I am leaving. Maybe I can go see Naruto."

Minato's and Sasuke's head shut up and yelled. "No, you won't! I will stop you before you can even touch her!" "Go anywhere near her and I will kill you."

If this wasn't a dangerous situation, Jiraiya would laugh, but it would be stupid to laugh. Sure, Taiya was joking with them, but he wasn't sure if making jokes with him would be a good idea. He might take it too seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I need her," he smiled as he disappeared.

"Asshole," Jiraiya muttered, wondering if he should go after him. He didn't want him to go after Naruto, but he couldn't leave these two by themselves. "Let me destroy those symbols, and we can take Sasuke to the hospital." He glanced back Sasuke, who still hadn't move since he put him down.

"No, you can take the Uchiha to the Hospital. I'm going to track down Naruto," Minato stated as Jiraiya destroyed the symbol. He straightened himself and closed his eyes as he tried to see if he could sense Naruto.

"Minato," Jiraiya stating, knowing that Minato should check her, but he didn't know if it would be a good idea.

"No, I'm going," he stated, as he stood up. He disappeared in flash of yellow.

* * *

Naruto looked back as she made it into a clearing. Kakashi, Or Misha as he called himself, hadn't followed her. Though she wished he did, she sighed in relief. Sure, their conversion had put some of her worries away, but for some reason, it made her heart hurt. She didn't know why, because this was what she wanted. She didn't want there to be any feeling between them because she still had feelings for the Chicken Butt. She couldn't have feeling for two people at the same time now, right? And how could she have feelings for any of them anyways? One cheated on her, while the other was her Sensei.

She took a deep breath. Sure, she still had feelings for Sasuke, but there were nowhere near the feelings she had. Though she didn't think she could ever trust or love him like she used to, she knew he would always be in her life. There would be no changing that, because even if they weren't in a relationship, he was one of her closest friend….which was why this hurt so bad. In his betrayal, he left her with no one to turn to. Okay, she could speak with Kakashi, but it felt weird. She could speak to him, but there were some things she would never tell Kakashi that she would tell them two, though she wondered if he would let her. They were close, but they didn't have that friendship that she had with Sasuke or even Sakura, who couldn't help as she wasn't born yet. If he did let her vent to him, would he open up to her? He still hadn't been open with them.

Naruto turned and walked to a small pond wondering why her mind was drifting back to Kakashi. She noticed a small toad near the pond. "I miss those toads." She wished she could summon one of them, but she couldn't. She hadn't signed the contract yet and they wouldn't know who she was. She hated being the past, because it cut her off from everyone she could go to.

She watched the toad as it made its way into the water. She had an urge to pick it up, but before she made up her mind, she heard some behind her. Working out of reflex, she jumped to face the person, while reaching her weapons. To her surprise it was Minato, who looked like a total wreck, and he was breathing rather heavy. "What happened to you?" she asked, fighting back her anger. She still didn't want anything to do with him. Her weapon was still in her hand.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, frantic.

Naruto narrowed her eyes, noticing he didn't answer her question. "Who are you taking about?" She wasn't going push for answers, because it really didn't matter if she obtained them. She didn't care….or she didn't want to care.

"Taiya. Did he hurt you?" he stated as he looked around.

She wasn't expecting that as Minato shouldn't even know that name. Who the hell told him about Taiya? She was going to beat the old Man and Jiraiya, because she had told them she didn't want her father involved. It was too dangerous. Her mind wondered to what else he knew. Did he know she was his daughter? It would explain why he was so frantic. "So what did the Old Man and Jiraiya tell you? I knew they wouldn't listen to me when told them I didn't want you involved," she stated annoyed.

Minato blinked as she referred to the Sandaime as the old man. He thought he was the only one who did that. "Wait," he stated, thinking over her words. "What aren't you telling me? What does everyone else know that I don't? And who is this Taiya person really? Apparently, he's someone dangerous if you three are having meetings about him." He hated that they left him out of the loop. Why didn't anyone tell him there was someone dangerous running around? Why wasn't anyone made aware? "What don't you want me to know?"

Naruto blinked. If they really did tell him, why was he asking these questions? Did she just make a mistake? O' god, she hoped not. He didn't need to know. "Let's go back," she stated. Okay, maybe she let the cat out the bag and they didn't tell him, but how did he know? "If they didn't tell you, how do you know about Taiya?"

He looked at her, and he did notice the weapon in her hand, but he said nothing. "I fought him," he explained.

"What?" Her heart almost stopped. She didn't want that man anywhere near her father, especially when she wasn't born yet. "What do you mean?"

Minato let out a small sigh and explained what had happened. "It appears he was after Sasuke and has a thing for you." He made a weird expression, but she knew he was annoyed at that.

"Yea, I know that he didn't like Chicken Butt," she smiled. "And I know of his desire for me." It made her sick just thinking about it.

"Chicken butt?"

She waved him off, stating it was a name she called him. "And how are you and Jiraiya?" she asked.

He took a step toward her. "Jiraiya's fine, as he hadn't made his 'mind' about him yet, but I am unsure if he still has a mind left. And he didn't want to hurt me because of you. I don't know why he would care or why you would be hurt if I was hurt," he stated.

His voice sounded weak, but Naruto told herself again that she didn't care. "It's not important," she stated. She didn't want to explain, though she knew she might have to now. "I can protect myself. I did not need your help." She knew he came here to protect her, but she didn't need it.

"Naruto," he muttered. "I am sorry." He stepped toward her again.

"I know you are," she replied. "But that does not change the fact that you are a jerk and I want nothing to do with you. Besides I do not want you involve with this." She knew this was just making things worse and it would make him want to know more.

"Tell me what I can do?"

She looked at him. "There is nothing you can do," she stated. She disliked the look in his eyes. "But that doesn't matter. We need to speak to the Old Man." She knew Sandaime would probably reveal everything to Minato after everything that had happened.

"I thought I was the only one to call him that," he stated, smiling.

Naruto stared at him. "Nice try, but joking with me does not change the fact that I am pissed at you." She shook her head, wondering why he was trying so hard when he barely knew her.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as she stared at Minato, Jiraiya, and the old man, while they waited for Old Kakashi. Sasuke was stuck in hospital as he recovered. She knew everyone was looking at her, and it made her want to beat something or rather someone. Minato, who thought he was sneaky, was staring at her as if she was going to disappear, and it pissed her off.

They waited about 20 minutes before Kakashi came crawling through the window, which caused her mind to flash back to their earlier conversion. She shook her head as she didn't want to remember it. It left her confused. "Sorry, I'm late. The Nurses were having trouble putting Sasuke down. He kept trying to get up."

Naruto noticed the way Minato and Jiraiya stared at Kakashi, and she could guess the reason. Though she couldn't be sure, they had never met 'Misha' before and no one had an idea of who he was. Jiraiya could probably guess who he was. "I understand," Sandaime said with a smile. "Now, let's get to the item at hand: Taiya."

"He's more of a person than an item," Naruto replied.

"Did he strike again?" Kakashi asked. There was worry in his voice as he knew what that man could do.

Minato eyed Kakashi and it was clear he was studying him. "Who are you really and why is he important to this conversion?" he asked. He had seen this man once before, and he had no idea why he would need to know about Taiya. What made him important?

Naruto looked up at her_ father _and narrowed her eyes. She did not like the suddenly attitude and she didn't like that it was targeted at her Sensei. "He's my Sensei."

Minato looked at her before turning back to Kakashi, eyeing him. Minato knew he had to be someone if he was Naruto's Sensei, but why didn't he know him then? (That one time before didn't count.) He knew he would have recognize him if he did. No one could forget a ninja with a masked face like that, especially when with only one eye showing. If he had to think about a reason to forget, he would've guessed it was the bad hair dye, which almost made his chuckle. He should fire the person who did it. "What is your name?" he asked, forgetting the name from before. It made him wonder why he dyed it anyway.

"K-Misha," Kakashi stated, almost forgetting his undercover name. It would have not been smart to say his real name. "And I know about Taiya, and I have faced him before." He started down Minato, because he wouldn't let his Sensei chase him away.

Sandaime took a deep breath. "Let's get to business." He took a long look at Naruto. "I do believe it is time to fill in Minato."

That wasn't what she wanted. "On some things, right?" She had no interest in telling him that he was her father. "He doesn't need to know it all."

"Naruto, he had met Taiya. I think it is time for him to know," Jiraiya cut in. "I don't think we can handle Taiya by ourselves. We need help with the Symbols, and he can help us with them. For that, he would need to know the whole truth." He took a step away from the wall.

"You guys do know I am right here, right?" he asked annoyed. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest.

"And how can we forget?" Naruto muttered as she turned away. She hated that the sight of him annoyed her. He was her father and it hurt that she couldn't stand him.

Hearing her, he glanced over to her, but he didn't say anything. Her anger was his fault.

"Naruto," Kakashi stated. "I understand your concerns."

She took a deep breath. "No, no, you don't." She didn't want to be here and didn't want to hear this conversion. "I'm going." She headed to the door.

"Naruto, stop," Sarutobi stated calmly from his desk. "We have things to talk about."

She looked back. "You can talk about it without me." She knew she should stay, but she couldn't be here when they told Minato the truth.

"Taiya is out there," Minato stated as he pushed himself off the wall.

"I can take care of myself, Namikaze," she stated. "I do not need _you_ to watch me." His overprotectiveness was pissing her the fuck off. She didn't need him.

Though he never understood why he cared, it hurt that she wanted nothing to do with him. "You need someone. It seems Taiya has an interest in you."

"Your worry about my safely is not needed," she hissed. He had no right to worry about her safely, when he played with her emotions. She shook her head as she headed for the door.

Jiraiya stepped toward Naruto. "He's right, and you know firsthand that he can get to you. He did it once. He can do it again, and the next time, it might be more than a forced kiss."

Naruto glanced back and noticed the worry in his eye. She knew he was worry for her, but she was a ninja, who could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone. "I wasn't expecting it before."

"Wait, forced kiss?" Kakashi asked.

Minato straightened himself up, fist balled. "He did what?!"

She shook her head. "They can fill you in, when they tell you everything else," she stated as she open the door. She needed to get out of there. "Have fun." She was gone before they could call her back.

Minato started to go after her, but he was called back by the old man, who knew better. It was never a good idea to chase after a mad woman. "She could get hurt."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi stared at Minato, keeping both their laugher. Though they both understand how dangerous it was for her, it was funny how protective Minato was being, and it would get worse once they told him the truth, which they would have to do now.

"She will be fine," Sandaime smiled. "Taiya doesn't want to hurt her, only Sasuke."

"Or me, for some reason," he stated as he pointed to himself. "He says he doesn't want me because of Naruto. I don't know why though." He looked toward his Hokage.

"Lets us explain who Taiya is."

* * *

Naruto shook her head. He just made her so angry that she couldn't take it. How dare he worry about her? He had no right, when he hurt her like he did. "I wonder what he'll do, when he finds out the truth." What would change if he did? Would he believe it? Would he come after her? "Idiot," she stated to herself.

She made her way to Ichiraku to get some ramen, because it was one of the few things that could make her happy. It brought warmth to her soul and a smile to her face, which is what she needed. Taking a seat, she ordered a bowl of her favorite noodles, which took her mind off what Minato was hearing.

As she sucked up her noodles, she heard a few familiar voices coming toward her. She waited to see if she would recognize them before she finished. "Figures," she sighed. It was her mother, Kushina and Rin, who annoyed the hell out of Naruto. She didn't see what Obito saw in Rin, who tortured him, and she didn't know what went through Rin's mind to think it was okay to do that. _I wonder why she's with Kushina_. Naruto wasn't aware of any relationship between the two. She didn't think they even liked each other.

As they came closer, Naruto could hear what they were saying. "So how do you do it?" Rin asked.

"Do what?" Kushina asked.

They were walking closer. Naruto hoped they would not see her, as she couldn't deal with more parenting from her parents, when they weren't even her parents yet. She took another bit of her ramen.

"You know," Rin whispered. If Naruto had to guess by the sound of her voice, there was a deep blush on her cheeks. Kushina, if Naruto had to guess, was staring at Rin, because she didn't respond. "Okay, maybe you don't. How do make guys notice you?"

There was laughter. "You're joking right?" Kushina chucked again. "Why would you think I would know? I don't see how I can be helpful. I scare man away, because they can't handle my awesomeness."

Naruto held back her chuck. Okay, she knew she liked Kushina for some reason.

"More ramen?"

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that Teuchi was speaking to her. "Sure, I would love some," she smiled. One bowl was never enough for her. Not knowing why she cared, she turned her attention back to Rin and Kushina, who were still speaking about the opposite sex.

"I think you're crazy," Kushina laughed.

"He so likes you," Rin argued.

Kushina laughed again. "We are friends."

"He likes you!"

Naruto wondered who they were talking about, but she had an idea. It had to be her father, but that didn't mean it was. She had no idea of how many people her mother had been with, and she didn't want to know how many people her mother had been with. There were some things she never needed to know.

"Besides, I could never date him. Minato makes me so angry, and right now, I just want to beat his face in."

Naruto blinked. Sure, she knew her mother had a temper, but she never know how violent it was. Teuchi set the ramen in front of her. "Thank you," she grinned.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Rin asked.

Kushina didn't answer right away. "You don't need to know."

It had Naruto wondering. What did Minato do? She knew Kushina had been pissed at him earlier, because of her. Kushina hadn't like it that Minato had hurt her, but she wasn't sure if it was the same thing.

"It might help me with my relationship with Kakashi."

Both Kushina and Naruto had the simpler reaction. "Really?"

Kushina sighed. "Doesn't he hate you?"

"No, well…maybe, but I know I can change his mind!" she stated. "He just can't see it yet!"

Naruto really couldn't believe this girl. Was she really that stupid? Didn't she know that she couldn't force someone into a relationship? And if Rin continued to do this, it would only push the little idiot farther away. How could Rin not see this? Naruto took her head, before finishing her ramen.

"Rin, you know pushing him won't help. It would only fuel his anger and annoyance for you," Kushina stated softly.

"But if I don't push, he won't see me."

Naruto pushed up from her seat, wondering if she should try to sneak away. Their conversion was funny and it drew her mind away from her stupid father. "He will see you if you don't push," she stated, turning to them. She decided to give some advice to Rin, because she had been in this spot before. She had wanted someone who didn't want anything to do with her.

Rin and Kushina looked at her as Naruto walked to them. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"I am fine," she lied. The last time Kushina had seen her, Naruto was not okay. She had just found out that the asshat was using her emotions to get closer to her. "But, Rin, I know what you're going through, and pushing the brat won't help you."

"He isn't a brat. What would you know?" Rin asked.

Naruto knew Rin wasn't her biggest fan, and she knew it was because of little Kakashi. Whatever Kakashi thought was whatever she thought. This was just like the whole Sasuke-Sakura thing. "I know more than you think." Naruto took a deep breath. "Your relationship with the Gaki is like my relationship with my ex, Sasuke."

"What?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke and I were on the same Genin team, and let me tell you, he hated me. He thought I was worthless, though not as much as our other teammate, but he thought I slowed him down. He always insulted us," Naruto explained, remembering that time. When she was younger, she never really understood why he did so, but now she knew. Though it wasn't something she could forget, she was able to forgive him. He was hurting just as bad as she was.

Rin stared at her. "Really? How did you end up engaged with him? Was he always like that?"

Kushina looked semi-disgusted. "Really? How did you get together with an ass?"

Naruto smiled weakly. "By making him chase me." She didn't know how she made him do so, because he wasn't the one to chase someone. "And we were both older. Both of us had matured, but I am not sure how matured he really is. He is still an ass." She wasn't sure how helpful she was being.

"But if I stop, he will never see me."

"He can't. You're a part of the team, a part of his life. Sure, it may look like you're letting him go, but you're really giving him time to think." Naruto wasn't sure of what Rin's future was, but if she had to guess, it wasn't good. If Rin was in Kakashi's life, Naruto would have known of her. She didn't even know that Rin had even existed, and she knew something must have happened, but Kakashi would never talk about it, when they brought it up.

Rin looked at her as if she was thinking it over. "You can be right."

"I know I am," Naruto smiled. "But be warn, just because you get him does not mean he's what you want." She thought back her relationship with Sasuke, who she would always care for. He was an ass, and until he stopped being an ass, there was no hope for their relationship. Well, the cheating didn't help her relationship either. Even if she could forgive the cheating, she would not trust him. "Asses are asses no matter how they look at you."

Naruto could see the emotion change on Rin's face. "He isn't an ass!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"Urgh, girls!" She would stay it again: girls were crazy. She didn't know how this world worked, but it seemed everyone was crazy.

Kushina laughed. "I would have to agree with that." She stopped laughing and smiled at Naruto. "So how are you really?" She asked.

"Minato is still annoying as hell and I wish he would just leave me alone, but other than that, I'm fine." Naruto didn't know what it was, but she felt as if she could speak to Kushina. She liked that.

"He won't leave you alone?"

Naruto waved Kushina off. "He acting like an overprotective f-brother," she stated. She didn't want to use the term father. "He should worry about himself."

There was a strange expression on her face. "Maybe we can prank him."

"No," Naruto stated firmly. She just wanted to stay always from him. "Anyhow, I have somewhere to be," she said, lying. She just didn't want to speak with Kushina anymore, and she didn't want to speak about Minato at all. She was sure he would be coming after her once he learned the truth, that she was his daughter.

"Ok."

Naruto nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she walked into the Hokage office. She had been very worried about her team, who all had disappeared. She hated this feeling of not knowing. Her team could be dead for all she knew, and she hated that. As she entered the room, she saw Tsunade and an Anbu staring at pictures on her desk. "Find anything?"

The Hokage looked up with a weak smile. "Symbols," she stated. "But they would be more helpful if I knew what each symbol meant."

Sakura took a look at them, as she had no skills in symbol reading. "What do they say?"

"I don't know. I can only guess…" she stated as the Anbu crossed to the window. He was looking outside as if something had caught his attention.

Sakura took a step closer. "Can Jiraiya help at all?" They were meaningless to her, and she hated that she had no idea of what to do.

"He was of little help, but he maybe more help in future. Right now, he's searching all of Minato Namikaze's scrolls," she stated. "It may take a while for him to do so."

"Then why doesn't someone help him? I can if you like." Sure, Sakura wouldn't have a clue to what she was looking for, but she would do anything to help.

Tsunade gave a weak smile. "No, Minato's scrolls are top secret. There are only be two people, other than myself, I would allow access to them: Jiraiya and Naruto." She gathered the photos.

It made sense to Sakura why only the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Naruto were allowed. Besides Tsunade, there was no other ninja that out ranked Jiraiya, and he was Minato's Sensei, so he probably already knew all of his secrets. Naruto was Minato's daughter, even if she had never met him. She had every right to his screws. "But that would only take more time," she countered. Yes, it made sense, but she hated it.

"No one has any right to that information," the Hokage stated firmly. "And though it may help if I let someone look into them, I cannot allow that. That information does not belong to me. It belongs to Minato and as he is gone, the ownship falls to Naruto."

"And if Naruto is gone?" She hated to think like that, but if Naruto was gone, Sakura wanted to know. She wanted to lay her friend to rest and say goodbye.

"Then the scrolls would be burn."

"You would be willing to lose all of that information?" Information was power and Konoha would be given up a lot if they burnt them.

Tsunade looked up. "Yes."

"It may-" Sakura was cut off as Whirl Weasel came flying into the open Window.

"What is it, Weasel?" Tsunade asked. It was clear he was stressed.

The tired ninja took a deep breath before speaking. "Taiya had been spotted on the edge of the village! Some of the Anbu are getting ready to engage."

* * *

"Really? So you're telling me that Taiya's from the future?" Minato almost laughed. Did they really think he would believe that? Time travel, really? Did they think he was an idiot? He shook his head, because he knew that wasn't true. They wouldn't lie to him. But how could there really be time travel?

Misha, a name that Minato believed to be as fake as his hair color, took a deep breath. "He isn't the only one."

"So you are telling me the truth?" He tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes," his Hokage answered.

Jiraiya pushed him away from the wall and stepped closer to his student. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." He looked toward Misha. "I assumed it would work along the same lines as your transportation Jutus. It is just traveling through space."

It made sense, but it didn't make sense. He guessed anything was possible, when the right equation was found. He knew his Sensei and Hokage would not joke about this, especially when there was a dangerous man on loose, but his mind couldn't believe it. "So can I know your real name, Misha?"

"No, I am not sure if I should reveal myself."

"How can I help you if I don't know the truth?" Minato hated that they only wanted to tell him certain information. Though knowing too much of the future can be dangerous, how would they know what would be helpful? And why did they get to know and he couldn't?

"There are some things that are better left unknown." Sandaime glanced toward Misha before looking back to Minato. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Misha are all from the future. Taiya had trapped them back here, and we need to get them back to them time. We could use your help for that." He took a deep breath. "We also need to find a way to stop Taiya." He wore a light smile.

Minato glanced at the photos in front of him. There looked similar to the seals he used, but his mind wondered back to three from the future. If he had to take guess, he might be able to figure out who they were. Sasuke, the ass, was easy, since he already was an Uchiha. Granted all Uchiha looked like, he knew. He could guess. He looked and sounded a lot like Fugaku Uchiha. "Sasuke's Fugaku's son, isn't he?"

"Lucky guess," Sandaime smiled.

"I wouldn't call it luck," Misha stated. "Sasuke looks a lot like his father." He sounded annoyed.

He glanced back to Misha, who he had no real idea of who he was. He could guess as he had probably met him. He looked old enough to be alive in this time, if he had to guess. But his mind didn't care as it wandered back to Naruto, who looked so much like him. He had always wondered if she was related to him, and he wasn't the only one who thought so, even Fugaku saw it. "Naruto's mine, isn't she?" It would make so much sense why his 'betrayal' had hurt her, and that realization made him feel like a bigger ass. However, it made him wonder why she hated him in the beginning. Was so she so distance? Did he not have a good relationship with him in the future? He hated that thought.

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Yes."

Minato's mind went into overdrive, and he had to see her. Turning to the door, he started to leave, but he was stopped by his Sensei.

"I don't think that would be wise. Let her have her space."

"She's my daughter." It felt strange as it left his mouth. "I must." He disappeared out the door, and no one could stop him. He wouldn't allow anyone to stop him. He had to speak with Naruto.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for it taking so long. I am like one of the worse authors when it comes to updating shit. Urgh. **

**I need to write more...  
**

**See ya later!  
**


End file.
